


Be More Chill X Sanders Sides

by hailey813



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Christine Canigula - Freeform, Crossover, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Michael Mell - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Peer Pressure, Platonic Relationships, SQUIP - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Suicide thoughts, Underage Drinking, characters in the play hook up but the sides are all best friends, i thought it'd be fun to have the sides be characterized as the characters in be more chill, implied depression, jeremy heere - Freeform, noncon, sympathetic deceit, the sides are putting on a play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailey813/pseuds/hailey813
Summary: Roman wants the sides to put on a play with him.  After some reluctant agreement they agree to go with his idea of "Be More Chill."Starring:Virgil as JeremyPatton as Michael (and more)Logan as Rich (and more)Roman as Jake (and more)and featuring Deceit as the Squip





	1. Roman wants to do a play with his friends

"I have come to a fantastic conclusion," Roman declared to the common room.

"Mm," Logan deadpanned, continuing to focus on his book.

"We shall do a crossover!"

"What?" Virgil asked.

"Oh, sounds fun," Patton declared, bouncing slightly toward the creative side.

Virgil growled under his breath.

"What are we doing?" Patton asked Roman, excitedly.

"A Sanders Sides Crossover.." Roman began, "with.." He grinned. "The Off Broadway Musical: Be. More. Chill," he emphasized.

Patton squeezed his palms together and squealed under his breath.

Virgil's brow burrowed in consideration before he inserted, "Can we, uh, shouldn't there be a," he shrugged, "trigger warning for everyone at home?"

Logan quickly added, "Or at least a synopsis for those who are unaware of the musical."

Virgil glanced over at Logan, "I mean, I don't think they'd be reading along if they don't even know the musical. What would be the point?"

"Following that logic," Logan challenged, "they should already be aware of any triggers involved from the story."

"Very well," Roman declared, "Be More Chill is based off the book written by Ned Vizzini in which an awkward angsty teen wishes for a 'cooler' lifestyle in order to impress a one sided love interest. Upon learning about a pill that can help him with his overall teen angst, he pursues the option and..plot occurs."

Virgil blinked before asking, "Plot occurs?"

"If the audience knows the whole story, they won't want to partake in our enactment."

"Again," Virgil inserted, "pretty sure only people who know the musical already will be in the audience. Isn't that the point of a crossover?"

"Patton!" Roman called, "Triggers."

"Hey kiddos, be aware for our more anxious and sensitive viewers, Be More Chill has negative self image themes, underage drinking, and suggestive, non-consent scenes that can be triggering. Everyone stay safe."

"Now," Roman declared, "I know this play backwards. It is sure to be a successful endeavor."

"Well," Logan inserted, "while we have the songs *firmly* memorized, I'm not certain we have the entire play, as you put it, 'backwards'."

"Let me have this," Roman insisted under his breath. "Now we open with Jeremy, in his room getting ready for the day, expressed in song, which of course shall be played by me."

Logan squinted his eyes before interjecting, "In your literal version of the synopsis you described the main character as being angsty."

Roman nodded in confusion, "Yes."

Patton jumped in, "Oh, Virgil should do it!"

Virgil straightened, "What?"

Roman tried to clarify his vision. "Virgil has the incredible honor of being the best friend character, complete with a depressed song in the second act."

"The supportive, loyal, best friend character?" Virgil clarified before challenging, "Isn't that the definition of Patton?"

Patton brightens immediately and gasps.

"I don't see Patton," Logan interrupted, "as singing a depressed song."

Roman considered it. "Well, it would add to the dramatics.."

"Yay!!" Patton cheered, clapping his hands.

"But I should be the main character," Roman whined, "It's my play."

"Actually," Logan corrected, "the play was written by Joe Iconis and Joe Tracz. At the moment you're merely having us act out the parts."

Virgil nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there's a difference between a crossover and performing the play."

"Fine," Roman whined, "who do I get to play then? Pray tell."

"You should be Jake," Patton contributed.

"Jake?" Roman questioned, "the vain, popular, jock who while a overall good guy creates conflict by pursuing the love interest."

"And heroically saves his best friend from certain doom," Virgil added.

Roman considered, "I suppose it could work. But! I can also be the extras, like the Dad, the teachers.. the shoe guy?"

"I mean, sure," Virgil conceded, "if you.."

"Yes, my acting skills will not go to waste! Oh and of course there's Christine, Jenna, Brooke, Chloe.."

"So, who am I supposed to be?" Logan questioned.

"Oh, uhm," Roman checked the cast list, "Rich."

Logan scrunched his face before asking, "Rich? The bully?"

"Obviously because he was an absolute nerd before getting a squip," Virgil pointed out, snarlingly.

"Precisely," Roman agreed, then added under his breath, "not because there's no other characters left."

"But what about the squip?" Patton asked.

Roman frowned, "oh." He looked back over the cast of characters. "How could I have missed one of the most important characters?"

"I mean," Virgil proposed, "could Logan do both?"

"Of course.. not," a voice interrupted. Virgil spun around to see none other than Deceit hovering over his shoulder. Virgil took two steps away. "It seems my time to shine has.. remained in shadow."

"Ah, of course," Roman realized, "the perfect side to play the squip."

Virgil paled as he inched closer to Patton on the other side away from Deceit. "I, I don't know.. no."

"I suppose it would fit for a crossover characterization," Logan interjected.

Patton layed his arm across the anxious side's shoulder, encouragingly. "We do need another character, kiddo."

Virgil whined as all eyes were on him. "mhm....fine."

"Yes!" Roman cheered.

"Now Roman will of course realize he can't play Jake and all the female roles in the play.. without outside assistance," Deceit pointed out.

Roman blinked. "Of course, you're right! Jake flirting with Christine will be rather difficult for the audience visually if both parts were to be played by one actor."

Patton lightened up before volunteering, "Oh, I'll do it."

Logan added, "Michael is out a good portion of the play, freeing Patton to play other roles."

Roman agreed, "Then it shall be so."

Patton cheered.

Logan clarified the decision. "Very well, Patton will be the female leads."

Roman interrupted, "All the female leads?"

Virgil sighed, "I guess that's acceptable.. given the options."

"Oh," Roman thought up, "what about the Brooke/Chloe dynamic? We cant have Patton be both characters."

"Oh," Patton agreed, "that means Logan can have another character after all."

"What?" both Roman and Logan called out. "I'm not sure my personality will be compatible to Chloe Valentine."

"Why don't we try," Patton offered, "and then make a change if it doesn't work out."

"Remy is far too busy to participate," Deceit pointed out.

"Mhm," Virgil considered. "I guess that'll be less creepy than Logan in the party scene, right?"

"Oh, we should invite everybody to be apart of this," Patton insisted. "All our friends from the vine videos!"

Virgil tried to wrap it up. "Okay, so Patton will talk to the Vine Characters, is that everything?"

Roman tried to think it through, "I think so.. Logan?"

"All the characters have been accounted for. We should be able to fix any complications as they occur as creative license allows for 'crossovers'."

"Yes, let's do it!" Roman cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving my story a read. The squip is influenced by the book version which is quite a bit different than the musical. I buy into sympathetic Deceit myself. (This was written before any videos from Thomas exploring Deceit's character deeper than his original reveal.) 
> 
> I worked really hard to make this okay. I hope you enjoy the story!!!


	2. More Than Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Teach me how to thrive. 
> 
> ~Help me to more than survive. 
> 
> ~I'm just trying my best to pass the test and survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I'm having the sides play multiple characters from the musical, I attempted to make it easier to keep up with who is who by adding a middle initial to the character's name. If the character doesn't have an initial, they are being played by one of the extras, not a side. 
> 
> So:  
> Brooke P. and Christine P. is Patton  
> Logan pretty much stays as Logan (Rich)  
> Um.. and Jenna R. is Roman  
> and I've assigned Remy to be Chloe, but he doesn't get an initial, it's up to you to remember
> 
> Just pay attention to the initial and hopefully that will help

It was still early morning when Virgil woke up, far before his alarm, despite his three hours of sleep. His night had consisted of trying to finish his online portfolio assignment for class, ignoring the fact it was assigned two weeks ago.

It took him most of the night, but he managed to finish in time. Unfortunately, actually uploading the project onto the internet proved to be his downfall. Virgil tried staying awake keeping the computer from going to sleep until the assignment went through. Obviously he managed to fall asleep sometime during the night. He bolted out of bed and wiggled the mouse to wake the computer up. His online assignment not finishing its upload. As luck would have it, of course, the video was still uploading.

Stupid internet.

Nonexistent wifi.

Virgil groaned, urging the internet to accept his upload.

"Come on. Go.."

His intense staring contest with the monitor was broken when his phone alarm finally went off.

"Of course," Virgil groaned, dropping his head.

Virgil abandoned the loading screen to get ready for school, pulling on a pair of pants and fresh shirt. If he was lucky the assignment would go through before the computer went back to sleep while he was at school. Unlikely. If Virgil's luck so far was anything to base today's current stress factor, the computer was almost guaranteed to crash forcing Virgil to restart the entire assignment. Although at this point, it would probably be a lot smarter to just turn in a bs project and take the 50. Thank you public school system.

Virgil drudged his way to the bathroom to apply his eye makeup in the bathroom mirror. Before heading out, he needed to take care of his bladder, but he was interrupted at near completion as his father swung the bathroom door in.

"Oh Geez, Dad. Can I not get a little privacy," Virgil rebuked, quickly turning away to zip up.

His father joined in son by the toilet, waving off his only son's whim. "Now son, we're all men in this household. Unless there's something you need to talk about."

Virgil ignored his father's inquiry in favor of brushing his teeth.

Mr. Heere continued anyway as he did his business. "Imagine we're in the Calvary." His eyes unfocused as he imagined such a reality.

Virgil spit and wiped his mouth. "Look, when I get home.. just.. please be wearing pants."

"Sure thing Private, but only if you will imagine we're in the Calvary," his father teased.  His dad imitated riding a horse and shot finger guns toward his son, but Virgil rolled his eyes and ignored the invitation. Ever since his mom left, his dad preferred to live in a fantasy dreamland. Not taking responsibility but instead escaped by living out fantasies in his head, or through a screen. At least he was wearing boxers and a tank top today. Virgil had witnessed worse.

Virgil slipped on some shoes, his hoodie, and his headphones.  Set to go. Virgil took one last glance at the computer monitor before wiggling the mouse a final time before accepting that the unknown fate of the upload was going to uncomfortably stick in the back of his mind all day.

He walked to the end of the street where the bus stop was located. Upon arriving, he considered walking to school rather than wait for the bus, again. It was pretty much a daily battle. His best friend, Patton, suggested Virgil take steps to better care for himself after all. Getting more exercise would follow that route. He already wasn't following the get more sleep portion of his health, but... He considered further. It was kinda humid out. If he was to walk now, he'd be a sweaty mess by the time he made it to school and his boxers would end up all bunchy and uncomfortable.  At this point he'd probably have to book it to make it on time. Definitely not. Anyway, the bus was just down the street on its way now. He might as well take the ride.

Virgil pulled his headphones from around his neck over his head. The bus got pretty loud sometimes. The bus doors opened to let him on.  He took his first step onto the bus but was charged into by an unknown force.  The duress struck his left shoulder from behind, causing him to twist into the bus door. He barely caught himself nor understood what had happened. His shock was cleared when he saw Logan march past the stairs. Logan was one of the smartest and popular students in the school, and he knew it.  According to the school the boy could do no wrong.  Logan and his best friend 'Prince' Roman were kings of the school. Between the two of them, they were involved if not the head of almost every social activity, sports team, or intellectual club, and overall admired by the entire school body. Logan Berry was not someone who had to wait in line behind someone like Virgil Sanders.

Trying to keep the slight out of mind, Virgil climbed the stairs and slipped into his seat before pulling out his sketchbook. He opened the sketchbook to the humiliations page to make a note of his latest embarrassment this morning. The humiliation sheet was a coping tactic suggested by Patton. He had noticed Virgil's tendency to overanalyze any and all less than ideal instances that occurred throughout the school day, and evening, and at night... Patton heard from someone writing things down helped keep it out of your head. It was a tactic to help people go to sleep instead of stressing about their day or what was to come in the future. Patton suggested writing down the humiliations throughout the day in a journal to help Virgil let go and focus on the present. Patton proceeded to buy Virgil a beautiful journal, that Virgil kept at home and away from other's view. Virgil chose a sketchbook to keep around with him instead. Others were less likely to questions what was essentially a notebook, and Virgil didn't really want to dirty the journal up with every embarrassing moment that happened to him. He decided early on that journal would be saved for good things in his life. Technically he hadn't written in it yet, but the sketchbook sure was getting full.

Once the bus arrived at the high school, Virgil quickly made his way off before any more of the popular kids could contribute to his morning embarrassments. Unfortunately, his locker was blockaded by popular girls, Chloe, Brooke P, and Jenna R. Virgil seemed to have caught them mid-conversation. He just needed to get to his locker which was currently directly behind them.

"So Jenna Rolans," Chloe was telling her friend, flamboyantly, adjusting her designer sunglasses "said Madeline told Roman 'I'll only sleep with you if you beat me at pool.' But then she lost at pool _deliberately_."

Brooke P, on the opposite field, was bubbly as could be. "That is so awesome! A slumber party!"

Chloe took in a breath before changing her mind, "Yeah, of course honey."  Chloe took a sip out of her Starbucks cup.

Jenna R jumped in. "And then Madeline was all.."  But she was sharply cut off by Chloe. "I'm telling the story Jenna."

Just then she noticed Virgil awkwardly trying to find a way to get to his locker without making a fool of himself.

So much for that.

Chloe's eyebrow shot up and she gestured toward Virgil with her eyes.  "Oh my god," she mock whispered, "He's like totally getting off on that."  The three girls snickered at Virgil's expense and hurried away from the boy.

He monitored his face to keep the girls from knowing he heard them, or at least that he didn't care what they thought about him. Rolling his shoulders, he crossed the hallway to his locker, only to be ran into by Logan Berry.

"Watch your step, Emo," the boy commanded.

Virgil tried to explain himself but was silenced when he found himself pushed against his locker.  He blinked a few times as he waited for the other boy to either release him or beat him.  Beating other kids wasn't Logan's usual spiel. Logan usually showed his dominance more intelligently. 

Virgil was spun around to see Logan's bored eyes were focused on Virgil's alarmed ones.  He capped a sharpie, before warning, "I believe you will find you do not want to wash this off." 

Just then Roman showed up. Logan visibly brightened and loosened up. "Yo, Princey," the teen called, having forgotten Virgil's presence. Logan wrapped an arm around his best friend and inquirred, "What's the story with Madeline?" 

Virgil took advantage to escape, never actually had gotten a chance to use his locker.  

"A True Prince protects the Honor of his Beloved, but uh," he glanced over as if Virgil wasn't right there trying to slink away, "it's a good thing I slay at pool."

Virgil could still hear the popular boys behind him, but he focused on keeping his head down, avoiding eye contact, and making it to his class before the bell rang.

Although he had left the two popular students behind, he could hear Logan's voice approaching behind him.  Virgil made a sharp right behind a group of students talking outside a classroom.  Trying to stay inconspicuous, he pretended to read a poster on the wall. 

The poster was for the after school play.

No one had signed up yet.

Although Virgil had secretly enjoyed drama class last year and thought about the opportunity of joining the after school drama club before, he had ultimately chickened out. He didn't believe he would have the confidence necessary to get on stage in front of so many people.  The actors he had watched during class were amazing. 

His favorite performer was Christine P. Canigula. She always seemed so confident and sure. She was always kind and full of spirit.  Virgil may or may not have developed a crush on the performer.  While Virgil did his best to remain unnoticed, Christine allowed herself to be vulnerable and make a presence with her performance.  He was pretty sure she wasn't aware of his existence.

It would be really cool to be able to perform with her.

Virgil's fingers twitched briefly for the pen attached to the sign up sheet but the bell interrupted his rare moment of spontaneity. Dropping his eyes back toward the ground, he gave up on the endeveior for the moment and joined the rest of his class for homeroom. 

He discreetly opened his sketchbook as if he were taking notes.  He quickly wrote down the events of the morning so he could focus on the teacher, and preferably not falling asleep in class.

Once the bell once again rang, releasing Virgil from the class, he hung a left toward his next classroom.

He stopped short.

There right in front of him was Christine P picking a pen up off the ground. Virgil felt his cheeks heat up.  She was right in his pathway, but he didn't want her to notice and feel awkward.  He tried to turn away casually, leaning against the wall to avoid her attention.

"Excuse me?"

Shoot.

Trying, and failing, to look relaxed and uninterested, he turned back toward this amazing girl addressing him. In what world would she be interested in talking with him. Did she need something, or..

"I think that someone wrote.. Boyf?" she half smirked, "on your backpack."

"I.." Virgil's brain seemed to have literally frozen.

Why was she so cute?

He turned his bag around.

Why was 'Boyf' written on his backpack?

"Um.." He looked back up at her. "Mhm."

He bolted.

His brain shooting _helpful_ jabs faster than his legs were speed walking.

Well that was great.

Super pimp.

What every girl would be impressed by.

Perfect Virgil, perfect.

Seriously.

He found himself in his next classroom somehow, thank you muscle memory, and tried to focus his brain on school.  Would it be so much to have a little skill in the social aspect? He wasn't about getting around with all the ladies, not his style, but it would be nice to have a little competence in the area.

Once his second class finished, it was time for lunch period. 

He got in line for cafeteria food.

Always a treat.

Really.

His favorite time of the day.

He got about halfway through his meal before his best friend rushed up to sit beside him.

"Patton!" Virgil could feel his reserved scowl match Patton's liberating smile.

"Hey kiddo, how's it hanging?" He asked teasingly as he gestured to Virgil's spaghetti practically falling from his spork.

"Another day, buddy." Virgil admitted.

"Well guess what I got for lunch," Patton sang, smiling somehow even greater than before.  Patton gestured to his tray.  "A second cookie."

Virgil scoffed politely before returning his attention back to his own lunch.

"Now Virgil," Patton called, leaning on his arm "is there something you wanna tell your best friend?"

Virgil shrugged.

"Cause you're not looking so hot," Patton prodded, poking at Virgil's shoulder "and you're wearing a jacket."

"Well.. I mean," Virgil started before decided to show Patton the core of his embarrassment at the moment.  The reason Christine was sure to think Virgil was nothing more than a loser.

Patton cocked his head Virgil's backpack.

"Boyf?"

"Like, what does that even mean?"

Patton blinked at him before having a realization. Virgil watched his only friend set his own backpack beside Virgil's to finish the word.

Together the two backpacks read 'Boyf' 'riends'.

Virgil dropped his head on the table narrowly avoiding his lunch tray. "I hate this school."

Patton shrugged it off, not letting it get to him, taking pleasure instead with his cookies.

"You'd think **Logan** would be above something so childish."

Patton hummed before swallowing.  "I think Roman put him up to it."

Virgil shot Patton an approving look accepting the explanation.

Virgil turned back to his food.  "I wrote Christine P. a letter, telling her how I feel."

Patton turned his attention from his treat back to his friend. "That's progress," he cheered.

Atoning a sheepish grin he continued, "I tore it up and flushed it."

Patton's shoulder's dropped, "oh."

Virgil lifted his head back up from the table and glared at his food. "It's still progress."

Patton smiled kindly. "It's all good, buddy."

There was a pause before Patton began on a new subject. "Wanna know what I saw on Discovery?"

Virgil cocked his head. Once Patton had told him how mermaids were real because Discovery said so, but sure, why not.

"Humans have stopped evolving!"

Virgil blinked. "And.. that's.. a good thing?"

"Evolution is survival of the fittest," Patton explained, "but with technology, you don't have to be strong to survive. Which means there's never been a better time in history to be a loser," he sang out. "So own it."

"Yeah.."

"Oh, hey watch my tray," Virgil didn't get the chance to question the sudden request before Patton skipped out.

Virgil blinked at where his best friend disappeared to before returning his focus on his food.  He could question Patton later. 

Virgil glanced around the cafeteria waiting for his friend to return, but he noticed a certain girl signing her name on a sign up sheet by the snack machines.  Virgil blinked, losing sight of her as she returned to her table.

Virgil wasn't exactly sure how or when it happened but he found himself of the very same sign up sheet Christine P just signed up for.  

The After School Play.

Christine P Canigula's name the only one written.

As if in a dream, Virgil took the pen in his hand and signed his name right under hers.

Letting out a breath, his peace was abruptly broken.

"GaaaaaAAAAY!!"

The group of popular kids currently leaving the cafeteria all had a good laugh at his expense.

Hunching his shoulders, he returned to the table to find Patton silently freaking out.  If he didn't calm down, his smile was going to extend past his face.

Of course, Patton would be excited for him.  Branching out.  Getting out of his shell.  Possibly ruining his life.

Virgil was in the middle of regretting everything and feeling excitement for the week to come when play rehearsal began. At the very least he gave himself an opportunity to get to know Christine P. Assuming he didn't already completely screw up her vision of him.

Sighing, Virgil tried to focus on the teacher rather than the disappointment at home, his embarrassments already recorded, or what he had gotten himself into by signing that poster on the wall. Perhaps one day he would have someone who could teach him to thrive in life, but until then he'd continue, just trying to survive.


	3. Play Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~See I just use the word to emphasize a point
> 
> ~Show the passion that I got
> 
> ~I am passionate a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was going through to edit the whole story once more before completing the work, I had this realization. Somebody needs to write a Be More Chill with Roman playing Christine. Then you could spin a Prinxiety and a Logicality, because why not! Someone do this and let me know you did it so I can read it! (Or if you've already done it, please let me know because I haven't read any of the other BMCxSS fanfictions in order not to accidentally copy)

Patton raced down the hallways checking classrooms and behind the stairways. Virgil had to be somewhere. It was his big day, and Patton wasn't about to let his best friend give that up.

Ever since Patton had first met Virgil, the teen had a tendency to shut himself off from others and avoid any opportunities for growth. He had finally opened himself up to an extracurricular activity. Patton couldn't be more proud of him than that moment in the cafeteria. He had to run off to check up on Mrs. Marvis, who had just practically sprinted through the cafeteria, but he came back to find his best friend signing up for the after school play. Patton would not let Virgil give this up. If need be, Patton would enforce tough love. Virgil deserved this. As soon as he could find the anxious teen.

"Virrrr-gilllll," Patton called down the hallway, ignoring several inquiring faces. With no best friend to be seen or heard, Patton continued his search. Patton made his way to the restrooms on the far side of the school. There was less traffic using the facility in the smaller restroom. The privacy made it Virgil's favorite hiding place. Patton silently cracked opened the men's restroom door to listen. Soft but rapid breaths met his ear. Found him.

Virgil had been hiding in the first stall since class let out, finally able to flee from prying eyes, to breath and take a moment to deal with the feeling swirling and crashing in his chest. The far side cafeteria restroom had proven to be a safe place to try to get a handle on his emotions in the past. He would just need a minute... or five. Virgil considered this to be a safe place. The door was heavy and always alerted him to anyone coming and going. Even if anyone did come in, no one used the first stall right by the door. They would go for the urinals or the third stall door, not allowing anyone to know Virgil was there.

Virgil was getting his breathing under control when he felt the air shift slightly. He drew a sharp breath. Patton. Patton was the only one Virgil had even witnessed being able to open and shut that door silently. Giving himself a moment, Virgil unlocked the bathroom stall and stepped out. Patton smiled encouragingly and waited.

Virgil nodded to the boy. He took a breath as if to speak, but whatever he was going to say was cut off.

Virgil felt his face begin to crumble. "I can't do this."

He knew he didn't have a chance with Christine, and being in a play was outside his comfort zone. He was sure to mess this up.

"Virgil," Patton patted his back, "You're going to do this. If you don't you're going to regret it later, but remember your whole life isn't riding on this one moment in your life."

Virgil snorted.

"It can feel like everything crashing down before you even get the chance to try," Patton empathized. "But all you have to expect from yourself is to try," he promised.

"And when I do try?" Virgil asked.

"Well right now, it's hard to make that call, because you're not there yet," Patton admitted. "But once you are there, then you'll have enough information to get through that moment whether good or bad," Patton answered. "Right now you don't have the information needed to handle the upcoming situation and that can be troubling."

Virgil nodded.

"But you are going to try, because it's worth giving it a shot. If it turns out bad, we'll deal with what to do next at that time. But if it turns out all right, we'll use our new experiences to try again and make new risks," Patton shrugged, "When they're worth it."

Virgil smiled at his friend. Patton was truly a one of a kind person. He was a goofball most of the time and you never saw him without a smile on his face, but he had had his share of dark moments and could truly empathize Virgil's feelings.

Virgil ran his fingers through his hair and observed himself in the mirror. "I'll just have to focus on the right now, huh?"

Patton lit up, taking Virgil's hand, and lead his best friend toward the auditorium. "Alright kiddo, I'll meet you at your house tomorrow for lunch so you can tell me all about it!" Virgil took a deep breath before entering the auditorium as Patton waved frantically. Patton waited a few moments outside the auditorium doors in silent support before leaving. He wasn't in a hurry to get home.

Virgil opened the door to the auditorium feeling particularly on edge. Not as in his anxiety still in overdrive.  Like something wasn't quite right.  Why was it so quiet in here? Shouldn't he hear the noise from over dramatic theater kids? Was the practice cancelled? There wasn't an announcement. Was he at the right place?

He finished walking through the hallway into the main portion of the room, he found a single student sitting in one of the chairs on the stage.

Okay. This could go a multitude of ways. No telling what could happen. Maybe he should just leave. Just get the experience over with and try to forget it ever happened.

While sounding like excellent advice, he knew Patton would be waiting for him at home, and he couldn't bear to crush his friend's hopes for him.  And he wasn't about to disappoint Patton.

Just focus on the right now. Give it a try.

Before his common sense could come back to stop him, Virgil walked into the open. As soon as Christine's eyes met his, all bravado suddenly dropped down to his calves. "Um, hey, is.. is this the practice room for the.. play?"

Christine glanced at the stage briefly before smirking. "Actually it's apart of the fishing club," she answered, kindly.

Virgil blinked, before turning back toward the door. "Oh, uh.."

"because we're the cast." Christine P began giggling at herself forcing Virgil to smile.

"I'm joking," she assured Virgil.

With the adrenaline rushing, he answered using a line he heard often from Patton, "And I'm Virgil." He cringed. Uh, why?

Christine P smirked, then asked, "Are you okay?"

Virgil's eyes shot up to meet hers. "Uh, I.."

"You seem nervous."

"No, I uh, I mean I'm fine."

"Hm," her eyes looked him up and down, "I get it. You're, uh, Virg-in."

Virgil tried to keep his face from dropping.

"First Play Rehearsal!" she cheered.

"Oh!" Virgil realized, "Right, because I'm nervous about the play."

"Well you are shaking," she informed him, "alot."

Glancing down at his hands, Virgil tried to hide them within his hoodie. "Uh, yeah, I'm like.. maj..majorly freaked," he honestly replied, coming closer to sit down in the chairs already set up.

Christine P sent him a kind smile. "It's okay. You never forget your first," she smirked, "~PLay ReHearSAL~" She leaned back in her chair, "I'm a little jealous actually."

"Oh," Virgil replied, "Yeah."

"Yeah, coming here is the highlight."

"Of uh the day."

Christine took him by surprise, looking him dead in the eye, "Of My Life."

Virgil snorted, "Really?"

"I love play rehearsal," she emphasized. "I think it's the best, because.. it's fun!" She relaxed in her chair, "Like as soon as it's done, it's all sad inside," she gestured to herself, "you know?"

Virgil nodded in understanding, "What do you.. like best.. about play rehearsal?"

"It's just," she shrugged, "I feel apart of something.  You're given a script with directions and text, so you know what's coming next.  It's nice to feel that stability and freedom." She leaned forward, "..to be the center of attention for once."

"Wow, that is nice," Virgil agreed, his pose relaxing.

Christine P turned back toward him and gave a soft grin. "Sorry, I tend to lose my train of thought and ramble sometimes."

Virgil tried to shrug it off. "I don't mind. I think it's nice. To.. you know.. not feel like you're alone."

Virgil tried not to cringe, but Christine didn't seem to mind. "I guess apart of me wants to share with you. Funny, right?"

Virgil didn't really have a good reply, but Christine continued anyway, "So, back to play rehearsal."

Virgil listened as Christine talked about what she liked about play rehearsal and what she hoped would change and progress about the activity. It was nice not having to have an expected opinion, just listening and enjoying her thoughts. They quickly got off topic again. "It just seems like once you grow up, you get stuck doing one thing your whole life. That thought makes me feel like I have hives. There's so much out there I'm interested in, that I would like to try. I don't want to get stuck, you know?"

She glanced down at her tablet. "Only a few more minutes.  Oh, my brain is all Bzzz," she gestured wildly, "but my heart is like.. WoW." Virgil smiled as she personified her feelings. 

Virgil looked around the still empty room, "So, where's everyone else."

Christine made a noise of understanding. "We've been slipping in numbers recently. Maybe it'll just be the two of us this year."

Before Virgil could decide how he felt about that, the noise he was expecting when he first came into the theater suddenly crashed in at once.  Virgil and Christine turned to face the noise only to find Logan and Roman come barreling in. 

"Woah, check this place out," Roman pulled Logan around. The Prince of the school noticed and waved at the two teens already in the room.  "Hello my beautiful subjects.  Prince Roman here to make this extracurricular a better place." 

Christine blinked.  "Oh well, we're very happy to have you Roman.  Have you even done any acting before?"

"Alas my dear, I have but seen my first theatrical production last spring, and was quite taken by Juliet.  I knew in that moment, this after school production needed a taste of Prince Roman."

Virgil scoffed, raising his arm to make it look more sneeze-like. 

Christine smiled awkwardly before announcing, "Hey, I'm 'na go ahead and get the director. I'll be right back."

"Of course." He watched her leave for the director's office. "Now before the girls get here, I want to see where that ladder goes."  Roman disappeared from the room with Logan following dutifully behind.

While slightly concerned of the implications of their interest in ladders, Virgil was more focused on the second portion of the boy's statement.  The girls?   Just then Chloe, Brooke P, and Jenna R made their appearance.

"Has this always been here," Chloe pulled her sun glasses on top of her head, eyeing the space critically.

"Aw, I think it's nice," Brooke P commented.

Jenna R hummed. "Anyway I'm gonna video the guys in case they do something interesting," she said pulling out her phone.

Right after Jenna R disappeared from view, Mr. Reyes came in.  Chloe sat down and focused on her pedicure while Brooke P stood behind her best friend.

"Oh thank the heavens, the popular students have arrived." Mr. Reyes picked up his voice so all the students in the various locations could hear him. "Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Reyes. I'm sure you already recognize me from drama class, or my full time job at the Hobby Lobby."  Brooke P walked off stage toward where the boys disappeared to.  "Yes, I have been dreaming of the day in which we would perform "A Mid Summer Nights Dream."

Christine P ran in from the director's office, elated at the news "Yes!"

"But now that dream dies."

"What?"

"But is reborn anew," Mr. Reyes continued. "The school has informed me the budget for our production is in jeopardy. Ticket sales from last years performance were not as quantiful as we might have hoped." 

Logan walked in casually and leaned against the stage.

"Unless we have a hit production this season, the budget shall be transferred to.."  Mr. Ray shuddered, "the disc golf team."

Logan nodded in appreciation.

"Therefore, we shall mix it up, as I'm told the kids say.  And the setting will be in a post apocalyptic future overrun by zombies."

Virgil rolled his eyes.

Christine P rushed over to try to change the director's mind, but Mr. Reyes was on the move claiming to be in need of a Hot Pocket to assist in his raising stress levels.

Roman joined Logan at the wall by the entrance, before whispering in his friend's ear.  Logan smirked and joined the other cast members heading toward the offered hot pockets.  

Christine P came back in the room crest fallen.  Virgil tried to think of something to say to cheer her up, but before he had the chance someone else moved in.  Virgil froze.

Roman gestured to Christine P.  "I do believe you are the maiden who was my favorite character in last spring's play, are you not?"

"Um," Christine started.

"I'm afraid your beauty and charisma have grown in the short time we've been apart."

Slightly flattered, Christine merely nodded and gave a high pitched 'Hmm'.

"Why, when I saw dear Juliet take her own life, I was taken over by feelings I had never felt before."

"Wow, thank you.  That's very kind of you."

"The only thought on my mind when you came out to do the.." Roman paused, "the victory dance."  Roman raised his hands high trying to express his thoughts.

Nodding, Christine P corrected him.  "Bow, we.. we call that a bow."

"A bow," Roman repeated, "Why I thought to myself, I'm glad that dear maiden has yet to meet her end."

Christine scoffed shyly.

"At least," Roman continued, "before I had the chance to know her."

Christine's smile softened.

Virgil ran his fingers through his hair and focused on his facial expression.

"I suppose it's a little stupid though," Roman scoffed.  

"No," Christine P interjected, surprising herself, "that's.. that's not stupid at all."

Roman returned her smile.  "So, some of us are meeting up later.  I'd love to see you there with us if you're interested, of course."

Virgil's stomach was twisting and there was clearly no stopping it now.  He could feel his face heating up with dread.

"That might be nice."

Life was over.  Patton was wrong.  Virgil may just die today.

Clearly glancing at his hand, Roman recited, "Parting is such sweet swallow."

"Uh, sorrow," Christine corrected, "it's, it's sorrow."  

Roman shook his head, "So it is."

Virgil watched Roman join the rest of his friends, leaving Virgil alone in the room with Christine.

Oh no.  They're alone together now.  He should say something.  Not let it get awkward.

"So," Virgil stood up from his chair.  "I, uh, I heard from Discovery, that uh.."

Christine popped to attention, realizing he was speaking.  "Oh sorry, Virgil, were you saying something."

Virgil swallowed, "No, just.. just I..uh, need to use the restroom." Virgil quickly turned to make his escape.

Okay, list of things that happened today.  Already had a breakdown in the bathroom, took down by the coolest guy in the school (without said guy even being aware of it), currently running away to bathroom previously mentioned..

But hey, didn't have to go to the nurse and didn't manage to pass out, got to talk to Christine P Canigula for a little while, and...

Virgil tried to think of at least one more positive thing to report.  His best friend would be expecting a report, no doubt.  

Virgil entered the restroom, trying and failing to avoid slamming the door.  Slinging down his backpack and dropping down the wall, he considered.  

And maybe I can get this stupid marker off my backpack, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who have already commented and given a kudos. After publishing the first chapter on a whim, I wasn't feeling confident enough to continue. Normally creative inspirations stay in my notebooks. With the encouraging comments after the first chapter published, I sat down and began thinking through chapter 2, and now I have finished chapter 3. 
> 
> Once again, please feel free to comment any mistakes, errors, or critiques. I want to do my best in this passion project


	4. It's From Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~It helps you to be cool. 
> 
> ~It help you RooOOL!!

Pumping more soap from the dispenser, Virgil attempted to get rid of the taunt on his backpack.  But no matter how much he scrubbed, the markered scrawl 'Boyf' continued to stare back at him.  

The restroom door slammed open. 

Virgil froze before looking in the mirror to see who arrived. 

Oh no.

"I told you to not wash that off," Logan commented across the bathroom.  

Virgil's eyes cast down as he tried to play it off.  "Oh, um, where's my homework?"

Logan slammed his arm down right next to Virgil's backpack on the counter, making Virgil jump.  "I'm talking to you, Emo."

"Virgil," Virgil muttered.

"Interesting," Logan commented as he headed toward the urinal.  "Well Prince Roman and his posse seem to have adopted a more basic term."

Logan paused before actually using the facility.  "Perhaps if you wouldn't dress in 'dank' outfits and consistently attempt to suppress yourself."  Logan noticed Virgil stepping into the stall.  "That, that right there.  You are once again running away from a situation."

Virgil didn't reply. 

"Stalls are for girls, Virgil."  Logan began beating on the outside of the stall, "Are you a girl, Virgil?"

Virgil slammed his stall door open and walked away from the bully still near the urinals.  The grabbed his backpack before declaring, "You know what," he turned toward the door, "I just realized I don't need to pee." 

"Don't MOVE!!"

Virgil felt a hand grasp his shoulder, holding him in place.  He stiffened and turned to see Logan seeming to have an attack of some sort.  His eyes were shifting and his body shaking.

Unable to escape due to Logan's physical hold and his own freeze reflex, he waited for the other teen to get ahold of himself.  Finally Logan straightened up and spoke with more clarity than Virgil was used to seeing from the bully.

"You do not remember me from freshman year do you?"

"I.." Virgil tried to work through what was happening, his mind still frozen, "You didn't go to school here, freshman.."

"Ah, but your memory has failed you.  I transferred to this district at the beginning of freshman year, and yet my fellow peers are under the impression, I transferred during early winter, sophomore year."  Logan paused, eyeing Virgil critically, "What does that imply to you, Virgil."

Virgil opened his mouth, trying to come up with some kind of reply.  Despite Logan's current non-threatening demeanor, and seemingly cut and dry diction, Virgil was still feeling a sense of danger from the obviously unhinged teen.

Logan obviously losing patience continued, "Freshman year I had no acquaintances or bonds with any of my fellow classmates.  I was at top of the class academically and maturity-wise, and yet didn't receive any sort of recognition from my fellow peers or from the district in general."

"Oh," Virgil commented lamely.

"Virgil, today a mere year later after making a change I am the top of the metaphoric food chain in the school, I attained multiple circles of friends within several social groups, I receive praise from teachers and school faculty for my academic performance.. I even have attained a best friend."

"Wow," Virgil said, "sounds almost too good to be true."

Logan released Virgil's shoulder.  "It came with some costs.  I am no longer the very top in the class, but more than enough to be able to attend any Ivy League School I would be interested in.  My social outings have increased, resulting in less time to sleep, however each of these consequences are necessary for what I am accomplishing." 

Logan considered for a second before continuing, "I would like to formally apologize for my treatment to you, Virgil.  My Squip is programmed to calculate the best and most efficient solutions to my desires, which was to become top of the school, as I should be.  The quickest way to achieve such a feat resulted in my hormone levels while still healthy have been increased beyond their natural production."

"Your what now?" Virgil questioned.

"Rest assured," Logan continued, "I did phenomenal research before making this decision and as you can see I am in a much better place today."

"So, you're doing.. drugs?"

Logan scoffed.  "It's better than drugs, Virgil."  Virgil blinked in surprise.  "It's from Japan," Logan began, "It's a grey, oblong pill with Quantum Nano Technology CPU.  The Quantum Computer in the pill once taken travels through the blood stream until it implants itself in the brain.  At which point it becomes like an assistant.  It informs you the best course to take to achieve your goals."

This was to strange to be real.  "Really?" Virgil questioned.

"You'll find it to be completely preprogrammed to assist you in any way.  The program speaks to you directly in order to fullfill any desire you wish within the realm of possibility."

Virgil scoffed, "Within possibility?"

"Of course," Logan agreed, "though I'll admit I've yet to find a task not completed."  Virgil eyes widened a bit.  Logan smirked.  "It's called a SQUIP.  Your current sad existence can be positively altered by buying this quote, unquote miracle pill.  I have a dealer at the PayLess at the mall, you see.  I can offer you the SQUIP for a mere $600.  Bring the money tomorrow and your life will go from feeling absolutely helpless to absolute confidence."

"So, how come I've never heard of it before?" Virgil challenged.

"The SQUIP is an off-internet, top secret organization.  You can imagine the difficulties I went through researching before I felt confident in my decision." Logan paused before continuing, "Despite my success, at the moment I find myself in need, and my squip is saying this is a mutual opportunity for us both."

"And you're happy with your results," Virgil asked.

"Virgil," Logan looked him dead in the eyes, "My squip saved me.  If I hadn't made the decision, I would not be here today."

Virgil felt the blood in his face drop at Logan's ominous statement.  

"Think about it, Virg" Logan offered turning toward the doorway.  "I'll have your squip ready Monday.  Bring the money, $600, and be ready for your life to change for the better."  Logan offered a manly pat before spinning and exiting through the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see any feedback on how the story's going so far


	5. High School Is Wack But We've Got Each Other's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, me and you, we make it a two-player game

Saturday Virgil slept in, trying to regain some of the sleep he lost during the week.  He woke up when his phone vibrated, notifying him of an incoming text.

**Downstairs with Food!!!  Come down or I'll have to come up after ya :PP**

Virgil groaned before accepting his fate, pulling on a pair of jeans, and joined Patton in the kitchen downstairs.

"Hey Kiddo," Patton greeted Virgil, "make sure to wash your hands."

Virgil rolled his eyes but followed orders.  "So what're we making today," he asked.  

Patton lit up, fully in his element.  "I've got a recipe for Chicken Sausage Flatbread with zucchini that I've heard is amazing, but I think I can make it truly _supreme_."  Virgil scoffed, and Patton's smile doubled. 

Patton was finishing up making the flatbread, so Virgil took a moment to look over the recipe cards by the oven.  He wasn't sure how much he would like the entree but despite his doubts he had not once ever been let down by Patton's cooking. 

He looked over the card, but considered the recipe to actually be pretty simple.  Squinting at the last card he inquired, "Are we making any dessert?"

Patton looked over at him with mock critique.  "Yesterday was a big day, kiddo.  I think you  _dessert_ it."

Virgil took a deep sigh.  "Yeah, quite a day."

Patton had Virgil wash and cut the zucchini and oregano, then grate the mozzarella.  "So," Patton inquired, "how was the feared play rehearsal?"  

"Well," Virgil gathered his thoughts as he cut the zucchini.  His thinking was distracted by Rich's proposal.  "I got to talk with Christine P for a while before the other kids showed up."  

Patton spun from the oven where the chicken sausage was cooking.  "Vir-gil," he squealed, "how'd it go!"

"I mean," Virgil paused, overall the answer was not great, but the actual answer to Patton's question was really good.  He tried to think of the best way to answer.

"Little bit of both," Patton tried to help.  

Virgil ducked his head to the side while shrugging in mostly agreement.  Putting the knife down to pick the oregano leaves, Virgil stopped when he felt Patton hug him from behind stopping his progress.  

"I'm proud of you, kiddo," Patton said.  "Even if it didn't all go perfect.  You took your chance and were able to make it through the experience, a bit stronger and wiser now." Virgil smiled softly.  Patton let up on the hug and gave Virgil's shoulder a squeeze.  "You did good."  

Virgil felt a sense of peace pass over his anxious mind, before it returned to its usual state.

"You know what," Patton announced, "I think we should go and get stuff for cupcakes!"

Virgil smirked, "for dessert?"

"Hm.." Patton considered for a moment, "Maybe as a snack after dessert."

Virgil legitimately snorted the air out his teeth.  As Patton waited for the flatbreads to finish cooking in the oven, Virgil began cleaning up the kitchen.  Patton knew there was something still on Virgil's mind. 

"So, did anything else happen?"

"They passed out parts for us to practice over the weekend, then we start rehearsal on Monday."

"That sounds good.  We can go over your parts together."

"Yeah, it's.. in my room."

"I actually was wondering though because you seem a little distracted kiddo.  What's on your mind?"

Virgil bit his cheek and tried to put his thoughts together. 

"You know how high school's.." Virgil began.  "Just like, generally awful."

"Eh, sure," Patton agreed.

Virgil tried to explain his conversation in the restroom with Logan.  Weird as the offer was, it did sound really good.  Maybe too good to be true sure, but it seemed.. worth the risk.

Patton was apprehensive.  "It sounds like he's scamming you."

Virgil shrugged.  

"Like," Patton continued, "scamming you, super weirdly."

"He said I just have to bring him.. six.. hundred," Virgil felt his stomach drop.  "Yeah, he's scamming me."

Surprisingly disappointed, Virgil started filling the dish washer.

Patton side glanced over at him.  "High school isn't too terrible, right?  I mean, only two more years and we'll be going onto college.  Move out of the house.  Get a dorm."

"Yeah," Virgil admitted, "that's gonna be great.. eventually, but right now.. Life just kinda sucks all around."

Virgil noticed Patton's gaze dropped down at his shoes before turning to check the oven.  

Crap.

"I'm... glad that you're here with me Patt."  Patton's shoulder's tightened a bit, but his smile never faultered.  "For real, you're the only good thing going on for me."  Virgil continued, "I really don't think I could do this without you."

"Aww," Patton replied, shoulders relaxed, "Now you know that's what best friends are for.  There for each other to the end."

"Yeah," Virgil agreed, "never not gonna be a team."

Slicing up the flatbread and each getting a few pieces to eat, they set themselves up on the couch. 

"Virgil, son?"

Virgil turned to see his.. "Aw, Dad, seriously.  Pants!"

"What," his father asked, still dressed down to his underwear, now with merely an open rope, no shirt. "You got a girl in here?" 

Then he noticed someone on the couch with Virgil. 

"You got a girl in here?"

He walked close enough to recognize Patton beyond the couch cushion.

"Oh, hey Patton."

"Hi, Mr. Heere," Patton answered.

Sniffing, Virgil's dad asked, "You boys order pizza?"

"No, Patton made flatbread."

Virgil's father straightened and headed toward the kitchen.  "Always happy to see you around here Patton."

"Thanks, Mr. Heere," Patton politely answered.

Virgil slumped down on the couch.  

"How's he doing," Patton asked.  

"How's it look," Virgil answered, defeated.

The boys finished eating and prepared to go to the store to get supplies for the promised cupcakes.  Once in Patton's car, Virgil began putting together a plan. He couldn't let go of Logan's offer.  He just needed to know if it was legitimate.

"What if we stopped by the Payless tomorrow?" 

Patton shot him a confused glance. 

"Logan said that's his hook up.  I just think it would be a good idea to check it out.  Make sure his story lines up."

"And if it does?" Patton asked.

"I've got birthday money hidden at the house saved up in case of emergency," Virgil offered.

Patton didn't feel good about this whole situation, but this was something Virgil really seemed to want.  Patton might as well be there to see him through it.  

"I don't think cool kids are into baking," Patton muttered softly, but Virgil didn't hear him.  Between Virgil's mind running and Patton wanting to be supportive for his friend, the ten minute car ride was pretty quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Patton's meal was based on my dinner from my Hello Fresh box. Way too expensive, but really healthy, really GOOD food. If you've got money to blow on good food, I do recommend it. Technically I don't got money to blow, but I'm hooked #not sponsored
> 
> Please send comments, critiques, and feelings! I love reading them and they get me all hyped to sit back down at the computer


	6. The Squip Enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Female Target Inaccessible

Patton and Virgil agreed to meet the following day after Patton's shift.  It would be a little late, but Patton was hoping Virgil may change his mind.  Despite Patton's doubts he showed up at the agreed time to pick up his best friend who was possibly about to make a life changing decision.

The two tried to make themselves look as inconspicuous as possible, Virgil flipping his hood over his head and Patton using his cardigan hood as well.  

They drove outside the Payless into the nearest parking garage.  Keeping their heads down, they searched for the unknown contact Logan had briefly mentioned.  Although Virgil didn't have a clear idea of what he was supposed to be looking for, he used his television knowledge to a raggedy man outside the back of the shop on a smoke break.  Gripping the money in his hoodie pouch, he stepped forward towards the possible dealer.

Patton felt uneasy. The man smoking outside the Payless didn't give him a good vibe, and he wanted to be as careful as possible.  He dreaded the path his friend was trying to take.  Virgil was essentially about to make a drug deal.  Patton gripped Virgil's sleeve tightly and tried to convince him to turn back. 

Virgil was picking up on his best friend's nervous energy, but he pushed forward anyway.  He forced himself a practiced vacant expression, letting his shoulders and face muscles relax, forcing the anxious energy to hold in his chest and hidden trembling hands. 

Virgil stared at the disentranced man for a moment, before making contact.  "Hey."

Virgil's eye shifted to his friend unsure.

Without so much as shifting his eyes to acknowledge the boys, the man finally spoke.  "Let's see the money."

"Uh.. What?" Virgil responded intelligently.

The man turned toward the boys.

He pulled out a small baggie.

"It's from Japan."

Virgil's eyes widened.  The man slipped it back into his pocket.

"It's a grey, oblong pill.  Quantum Nano Technology CPU."

Patton shifted his weight back.

"The Quantum Computer in the pill travels through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do."

Virgil swallowed. "How did you know what I'm here for?" he asked incredulously.

The man laughed.  "Look in a mirror, kid."  His eyes shifted to Virgil's hand now peaking out his hoodie.  "Is that four hundred, kid?"

"Oh, uh," Virgil glanced down to his pocket.

"Four?" Patton asked honestly, "cause.."

Virgil turned and coughed, slightly bumping his elbow in Patton's arm. 

Patton quietened and took the two hundred dollars Virgil quickly passed him.

"Is that a problem?" the man asked, his voice raising to the honest teen.

"No," Virgil quickly corrected, turning back to face him with a dark expression, covering his friend's body from sight.  "Not at all.  Look here's four hundred.  There."

The man snatched the money from Virgil's hands and turned to count it.

Virgil relaxed a bit now that the focus wasn't on Patton, but he was still ready to protect the innocent confidant.

The man turned into the warehouse entrance leaving Virgil and Patton in suspense.  They glanced at each other for strength before the guy reappeared.  

"Ladies Running Shoes?" Virgil commented deadpanned, as the aforementioned box was placed in his possession.

Virgil tried to turn to leave, but the man didn't allow his grip to release the small box.

"Just so we're clear, this is untested technology and not exactly legal.  (I'm sure you noticed the use of cash.)  I take no responsibility for what it might do."

Virgil nodded grimly.

"To activate it, take it with Mountain Dew.  I don't know why."

Virgil gave an experimental tug on the box after the man paused.  

"There's something about Mountain Dew."  The man's grip tightened.  "And this is important.."  He noticed another body coming around the corner.  "We're sold out!"

The newcomer stopped. "You're out of.. shoes?" they clarified.

The man turned to face the young lady.  "Oh, you're here for shoes?"

They nodded sarcastically.

"My bad."  The shoesman passed the box to Virgil before going to assist his customer.

"Wait," Virgil grasped his sleeve to stop him.  "You said there was something important?"

The man turned back quickly, "Oh yeah."  He patted Virgil cheek.  "All sales final," he smirked before going to assist the girl in the store.  "If you come this way, we've got a lovely pair of pumps."

Virgil took a deep breath.

They did it?

Virgil felt Patton pull his sleeve away from the back of the store to one of the main entrances closer to where they parked.  Virgil and Patton sat one of the benches by a vending machine.  

Virgil starred at the small oblong pill sitting in his hand.  "I hope this was worth four hundred dollars."

"I guess we'll see if it makes _cents_ ," Patton commented nervously.

Virgil gave his friend a nervous smirk.

Taking a breath, Virgil dug a dollar twenty-five out of his pocket to purchase a mountain dew from the machine.

"Well," Virgil said, "here goes nothing."  He popped the pill in his mouth before washing it down with the mountain dew.  The boys waited in anticipation.

"What's it taste like?" Patton asked.

"Like mint I guess."

"Oh."

The boys glanced away from each other.

"How do you feel?" Patton asked.

Virgil's eyes dropped.  "Like.."

Patton cocked his head.

"Like an idiot."

"Nothing?" Patton asked.

"I don't know Pat."

"Well," Patton offered, "at least your not  _cracked_ up."

Virgil's head dropped into his hands.

"Look, why don't you go hang out at the pet shop or something.  I think I need a minute."

Patton blinked.  "Well actually I was meaning to talk to Tony."

Virgil's head snapped, "Who's Tony?"

"Oh," Patton exclaimed, "So you know Mrs. Marvis likes vintage Coke bottles and stuff?  Her son is in the hospital."

Virgil blinked.  "Okay."

"So Tony at the pet store collects vintage soft drinks, like stuff that they haven't made in years.  I wanted to see about getting Mrs. Marvis a little thinking of you gift and I thought Tony could help me."

Patton stood up from the bench.  "I'll meet you back here once I'm done or you can meet me at the pet shop.  I'll be right back."  He raced off toward the pet store.

Virgil watched his friend turn the corner and sighed.  Looking back the other direction, he noticed none other than Roman Prince and Christine P entering the mall.  "So," Christine P asked, "when are the others supposed to meet us?"

"Oh yeah," Roman answered, "we're not meeting the rest of the cast.  It'll just be us."

Virgil felt his adrenaline start pumping.  

"I thought that you and I could take the opportunity get to know each other," Roman continued.  

Virgil eyes widened.  He felt himself stand up from the bench. 

Guess we're doing something stupid.

"For you see, I am taking you to my favorite place in the universe.."

Virgil jumped in.  "Hey Christine."

Christine P smiled politely.  "Oh hey, Virgil.  I didn't see you there."

"Yes," Roman agreed.  "He is rather hard to notice."  Putting his arm around Christine's shoulder, he began leading her away.  "The best part is they let you pick whatever you want.."

Virgil took her hand, "Christine!"

His eyes shifted to Roman and back to her.  "I, uh, wanted to.. there's something I.. I need to.. tell you."

Roman's eyes bore into him.  "Now?"

Virgil swallowed.  "I.. I.."

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Virgil's skull.  He curled up instinctually finding himself on the floor.  

"Virgil," Christine called out concerned.

A voice made itself known. "Target female inaccessible."

Virgil twisted trying to relieve the pain building.  "What the HELL?"

A crowd began to form around him.  Virgil could see Christine's scarred face, Roman's surprised face, and a few phones casually recording.

"Calibration in Process" the voice continued.  "Please excuse some mild discomfort."

"MILD?" Virgil screamed, his shoulders and torso spazzing.

"Virgil," Christine tried to call to him, "what's wrong?"

Roman took her by the shoulder and tried to back away.  "The freaks freaking out!"

Virgil felt his head shoot back and his chest rise.  He couldn't breathe.

"Calibration complete.  Access Procedure initiated."

Suddenly the pain stopped.  Virgil gasped deeply, trying to catch his breath, then made aware of the crowed tried to play it off.  He did not like this many people starring at him.  "I.. I'm fine.  It's uh.."

"Discomfort Level may increase"

Virgil legitimately thought he was going to pass out.  He could hear a high pitched squeal in sync with the shocks running down his limbs.

"Accessing Neural Memory.  Accessing Muscle Memory."

Virgil's vision blacked out.

"Access Procedure Complete."

Before him was a posh man in a suit, one side of his face shadowed from view.  

"Virgil Sanders, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor."

The man shifted himself, enlightening his full face from beneath his bowler hat to reveal a snake-like appearance complete with scales and a slit eye.

"Your Squip," it smugly introduced itself, bow its head slightly.

 


	7. Be More Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Your charm is nonexistent 
> 
> ~We'll fix your vibe, then fix some more

Virgil eyed the strange posh man introducing itself to be his squip.  The snake scales and slitted yellow eye were slightly off putting, and Virgil couldn't help but stare. The squip in turn circled Virgil as if to analyze him from all sides. 

Virgil swallowed, feeling himself being judged.

"What's with the, uh, scales?" Virgil asked pointing to the left side of his own face.  "And the, uh, eye?"

The squip raised a brow, frowning.  "I happen to enjoy the aesthetic."  It leaned down, straight-backed.  "Although if my appearance is unappealing to you, I can change myself to your approval?"

Virgil ducked his head, "No, of course not.  I was just curious."

The squip straightened, placing its hands behind its back, eyeing him intensely.  "Virgil Sanders, you are dealing with generalized anxiety disorder and struggling with a mild form of depression.  You have a tendency to overanalyze and become inactive due to overwhelming forseen possible outcomes.  You attempt to handle such conditions through the form of art and isolating yourself.  You have an abundant amount of mild to severe breakdowns weekly, but also daily ticks and fidgets that can be distracting to yourself and others.   You have poor self esteem, negative body image, and it seems very little hope for the future."

Virgil felt himself darken as the squip neatly listed all his burdens and inadequacies out all at once.  He always knew he wasn't great.  He had a lot of things wrong with him, but it was weird for someone else to have the same understanding as him of how garbage he really was.  

"Virgil," the squip called, continuing once he had Virgil's full attention.  "In order to achieve your goal, you will learn to _be more chill_."

"You mean.. uh, be cool?"

"I do not.  We will begin with your outward body presentation in order to appease your insecure peers.  Along side this, you will not have to overanalyze situations and possibilities any longer, as that is my job.  My program is specifically set to analyze every situation, be ready for any possibility, and set you upon the best path for the probable futures.  You no longer will have to question or worry about any situation, as you don't have the networking needed to handle such a feat in the first place."

Virgil blinked.  "So you're pretty much saying I'll never have to worry about anything again."

The squip raised a brow.  "That is one way to rephrase it," it agreed.  "However I can see this will be a longer termed goal with how your mind is currently racing."

Virgil bobbed his head and shrugged, embarrassed but pleased his squip seemed so understanding and willing to work with him.  This may just be everything Logan cracked it up to be.

"First thing's first," the squip commanded, "get off the dirty floor."

Virgil blinked as his vision cleared to see him alone in the mall.  "Oh, sorry," he apologized automatically.

"Secondly, you will have to train yourself to speak to me through your mind."

Virgil scrunched his eyebrows.  "So you can read my thoughts?"

"Obviously."

"So, I'm essentially giving up all privacy?" Virgil clarified. 

"Your stress level and heart rate have increased slightly," the squip observed.  "Rest assured, I am only here to assist you. I will only use the information I collect to improve your life."

"So what now?" Virgil challenged.

"Currently you appear to be having an animated conversation to yourself.  This will need to be rectified immediately. For lack of a better term, just **think** at me."

Virgil's eyes shifted around the mall entrance, noticing several curious glances.  His face began to burn.  Keeping his lips zipped shut, he did as the squip suggested.  'Like this?'

"That will be adequate," the squip affirmed.  "Now, we need to get you a new outfit."

Virgil glanced down at his black plaid hoodie.  'What's wrong with this?' Virgil inquired.

The squip 'hmmm'ed.  "It seems we have a long way to go." 

The squip straightened for half a second before leading Virgil through the mall.  "I have downloaded a map of the mall and have three probable locations to began." 

As Virgil followed the squip's lead, he noticed the squip was still judging him. 

"Take your hands out of your pocket."

Virgil squeezed his brows briefly before obeying the squips orders. 

"Arch your back so that your chest puffs out slightly."

Virgil blinked, trying to follow the squip's directions.

"Add a little swagger into your walk."

Virgil felt his cheeks heat up slightly, but he tried doing as the squip said.

"More than that Virgil," the squip added unimpressed.

Virgil felt like he was overdoing it, but he continued.  

The squip shot him another unimpressed glance. 

"Perhaps you learn better by observing," it suggested.  "Focus on me walking in front of you and match my movements."  

The squip moved to be a few steps in front of Virgil and performed a perfect walk cycle.  Virgil had only seen such grace in the most popular and confident of students.  It wasn't over the top, but plenty to get someone's attention.  Virgil was a little entranced.  He followed the squip's hip movements and walking pattern until the squip was satisfied for Virgil to complete the walk on his own.  

The squip lead Virgil into a store Virgil hadn't been into before.  He didn't see any clothes that he would normally go for. 

Perhaps that was the point.  

The squip smirked.  "Together, we will improve your aesthetic to a more pleasing pallet.  I'm sure you've noticed your emo tendencies are perceived as ugly to others.  We need to take away the slob exterior and have it be replaced with a less pathetic appearance."

'I don't think I'm into the same aesthetic as you,' Virgil snarked, gesturing to the squip's _interesting_ style choices.

"The outward appearance and demeanor provide all others with important clues about who you are and whether they should like you.  Your current look turns people away."

Virgil shrugged, 'I mean, that was kind of the point.'

"It is imperative we change your superficial aspects.  Then you will begin seeing improved peer interactions."

Virgil felt a little uneasy with so much change, but he truly felt like the squip was correct in everything it was saying.  It was true others seemed off put by him, and he had no confidence in his abilities.  Before his only way to improve himself was to go into situations unprepared and merely hope for the best.  With the squip he wouldn't have to hope and dread any longer.  He was tired of being put into situations he didn't know how or couldn't know how to handle.  

The squip scanned the store.  "Too dramatic of a change will no doubt stress you out, therefore we will begin with a compromise before completely changing your wardrobe.  I will also be moderating your stress hormone output to a more manageable degree."  The squip lead Virgil through the store selecting a black shirt for Virgil to take.

"Eminem?"

"Wearing this shirt tomorrow has a high probability of having favorable outcome."

"Does anyone even listen to Eminem anymore?"

"Beside the point," the squip cut him off.  "Now you try picking out a shirt."

Virgil blinked, then glanced around the store surrounding him.  He saw a dark purple shirt halfway across the room.  Hesitating for a moment, he crossed the store to pick up the garment and hold it in front of him.

"That's a girl's shirt," the squip informed him.

Stiffening, Virgil began to fold the feminine top to replace it back on the display but was interrupted by a familiar voice coming up behind him.  "Terrell?"

He turned his head at the voice to see Chloe and Brooke P having just entered the store looking right at him.

"Um.. Virgil," he corrected, feeling a little out of place.  He had been in a safe zone and now it had been invaded by two of the most popular girls in school.

"You shop here?" Chloe pestered while Brooke's eyes wandered the store.

"Uh oh yeah," Virgil began.

"Never," the squip answered for him.

Virgil stopped his train of thought and followed suit.  "Never.. is what I meant."

Virgil internally panicked slightly.  Chloe's eyes though partially hidden behind her frames were obviously scrutinizing him.  This was a lot more attention than he had ever asked for.  Nothing good could come from this.

The girls seemed unimpressed and lost focus on the sweating boy.  Virgil tried to slink away, but the squip stopped him.

"Relax your shoulders Virgil."

Virgil's tense and hunched shoulders were forced to relax as instructed.

"Good, now greet the Beta," the squip commanded.

Virgil hesitated slightly, before taking a step to greet said girl.  "Uh, hey Brooke."

"You look sexy."

Virgil's eyes widened.  'I can't say that to a hot girl.'

Brooke's curious gaze came to rest on Virgil.

The squip immediately began instructing the boy.  "Don't smile.  Stare intensely." Virgil did as suggested despite his qualms with the situation.  "Speak as if you don't fear your own death."

Virgil gave it a go.  "Looking pretty sexy, Brooke," following the squip's body language, eyes giving a quick check of her body.

Chloe and Brooke P's full attention were on him now.

Brooke's mouth extended slightly as she replied perkily, "Thanks."

Chloe's eyes narrowed a bit.  "Is that a girl's shirt?"

Virgil shot his eyes to his hand that was still holding the shirt he picked up earlier.  He'd never set it back down.

Trying to keep it under control Virgil spurted, "No," before scrunching the shirt in his fist.

The squip tightly gasped his shoulder.  "Yes," it voiced confidently.

"Yes!" Virgil copied.

Virgil saw the squip's snake eye gleam.  "Repeat after me," the squip instructed.  

Virgil returned his attention to the girls.  If this didn't go right, he would be hearing a lot more snickering than usual tomorrow at school.  

"I saw it in the window, and I couldn't dismiss," he began, following the squip's words and tone as precisely as possible.  "I was dating a girl, and she had a shirt just like this."  The squip paused for a half second before looking away slightly, Virgil following along.  "It's still painful."

Chloe raised an eyebrow before challenging, "So who is this mystery girl?"

Virgil panicked and began to answer trying to secure the lie told.  "Oh, uh, you've probably never heard of her.." but the squip began to answer at the same time.  Virgil cut himself off and followed the squip immediately.  "Madeline."

Chloe and Brooke P both stared Virgil intensely in the eye.  "What!" Chloe gasped.

Feeling good about the affair so far, Virgil took it a step further.  "She's french."

"She is NOT french," Chloe interjected, "she just pretends to be for _attention_."

Brooke's head cocked.  "Madeline broke up with you?"

"Yeah," Virgil shrugged.

"No."

"I mean.." Virgil's eye shifted to the squip before matching eyes with Brooke again.  "I broke up with her.  ..because she was cheating on me."  Virgil put his face in his palm and made himself appear upset.  The story would seem more realistic if he were upset right.  Brooke P's lip pouted slightly.

Chloe turned to her friend, "See I told you she was a slut."

"Virgil, you deserve so much better than her," Brooke reassured.

Brooke stared him right in the eyes for a breath, then she turned and pulled Chloe away from the affair.  The two began whispering across the store.  

"Be chill," the squip reminded him.  "Everything is going fine.  No reason to be concerned."

Virgil's cheeks heated slightly at the reprimandment, but overall his endorphins were shooting through his brain.  This was the first time he had ever had an extended conversation with another classmate, let alone two very popular girls, and they hadn't obviously considered him a loser or began making fun of him.  This was pretty alright.

Together Virgil and the squip picked three additional tops to wear along with a pair of skinny jeans, spending the last of the two hundred dollars Virgil had saved up. The two girls didn't seem to have bought anything but were still toward the front entrance of the store. Once everything was paid for, Virgil headed that way to leave.

"Brooke is going to offer you a ride," the squip informed Virgil. Virgil raised his eyes to match gazes with the smiling girl. "It is imperative that you accept." Virgil met her smile.

"So, Virgil," Brooke P began. "Do you wanna ride?"

"Yes," instructed the squip.

"Yes," copied Virgil, but then he had a sudden realization. "Oh, but I'm.. supposed to meet up with my friend.. Patton."

"Virgil, if this is going to work, you must do as I instruct," the squip warned.

"Oh." Brooke P looked disappointed. The girl turned to her best friend and they began a silent conversation.

Virgil felt bad letting her hopes down, and at such a kind offer, but he knew his friend was probably searching for him, and he didn't want Patton to be worried over him.

"Virgil," Brooke P tried again. "Chloe and I would really like you to go with us.  It'll be fun. I have my mother's car, and we were going to stop at Pink Berry for frozen yogurt."

Chloe agreed, "You can't turn down frozen yogurt, Virgil. Come with us."

Brooke P nodded. "We'll be home in a snatch, promise."

"You need to accept this ride," the squip insisted.

"Ah," Virgil felt a little awkward, but he couldn't let down his best friend. "Wow, that's sounds great, but ah..." he glanced back at the squip, "next time for sure. I promise."

Chloe sniffed and spun on her heal, "whatever."

Brooke P hesitated a moment, before leaving. "My boyfriend cheated on me too," she admitted. "Ex-boyfriend, so.. I know how you feel."

"Brooke," Chloe called.

"Aur-rev-voir," Brooke P waved.

Virgil watched them walk out the store, before heading toward the bench he was supposed to meet Patton at, keeping an eye open for his best friend along the way.

'That was incredible,' he thought to his squip. He had literally never had such a positive experience with a classmate before.

"Yes, and it would have continued to be a positive experience if you hadn't cut it short."

'I have to find Patton. He's probably looking for me.'

"Except for the fact, Patton is no longer in the mall."

"What," Virgil asked out loud, nearly tripping over his own feet. 'How do you know?'

"I have access to the mall security cameras," the squip explained. "The mall is closing soon, he didn't see you, so Patton went home a while ago."

"Then how am I supposed to get home," Virgil accused the squip, completely stopping now.

"I told you," the squip reminded him, "accepting a ride was  _imperative_."  The squip starred Virgil down, "if this is going to work you  _will_  have to follow my directions without question."  Virgil swallowed and cast his eyes down.  "You have to obey," the squip stressed.

Virgil's brows furrowed. 'I'm not a puppet.  You can't force me to do what you want.'

"Virgil, you accepted my services for a reason.  You are tired of living the way you always have.  You are ready to stop being a unattractive loser in the eyes of your peers, your supervisors, and yourself."  Virgil's eyes lost focus as he reflected on the squip's words. 

'I should be able to make my own decisions.'

"My sole function is to help you.  Were you satisfied with your results with Brooke and Chloe?"  Virgil shrugged and slightly nodded his head down.  "Right now, everything about you is terrible, ugly, and freaking makes me want to die."

Virgil's face grew redder and his hands began shaking.  His breath grew shallow and he did his best to blink away the moisture in his eyes.  He already knew this.  The squip was just confirming everything he always knew.

"The only person willing to deal with you only sticks around because he doesn't want to feel alone himself.  As soon as something comes up, he leaves you alone."  Virgil's breathing grew deeper and more sporadic.  The shaking in his hands grew to his arms and even his left shoulder, tremoring out of control.

"Virgil," the squip called, its tone softer, its arm soothing Virgil's shoulder, "you don't have to deal with that anymore.  With me, you are going to be wonderful.  Everyone will love you."  Virgil's eyes met the squip's feeding his words in.  "Everything about you is going to feel," the squip smiled, "so  _alive_.  I promise.  You'll never feel left out, or unsure, or ugly."

Virgil's chest began to lighten.  The squip was so sure, so confident, that Virgil could become better.  He felt so messed up all the time.  

"If you listen to me," the squip finished, "and obey, everything about you will be cool, powerful, popular."  The squip bent over and lifted Virgil's chin.  "Incredible.  I see everything you are now, Virgil.  More importantly, I see what you can become.  We will make you more chill."

"Be more chill," Virgil repeated.

The squip nodded at its host, now being allowed to route the best way to get Virgil home safely.


	8. A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Is he worth it, Jeremy? 
> 
> ~Absolutely!!

The squip had Virgil wake up earlier than he was normally used to.  The squip insisted several changes to Virgil's schedule to improve his performance at school and improve his personal health and focus in general.  Despite the earlier wake up time, Virgil still felt like he'd had the most restful sleep he'd ever had in his life.  Following the squip's instructions, he washed his face, applied less eye makeup than usual, got dressed in his new Eminem shirt and jeans, grabbed breakfast, and walked to school, rather than wait for the bus.    

Virgil was amazed he wasn't leaking through his new shirt with the humidity, but the squip explained he could control Virgil's secretions to avoid any unfortunate situations.  Also, Virgil needed to start drinking more water.

Virgil arrived at the school right as it opened to students, giving him plenty of time to upload his assignments via the school wifi in the computer lab.

Once all Virgil's school assignments were successfully uploaded to his class' site, he was free to hang out and enjoy himself before school officially began.  Virgil automatically kept an eye open for Patton, but Patton generally arrived at school right on time due to his responsibilities at home.  

"Hey Emo," Logan called, grabbing Virgil's backpack and pulling him aside.  "Where's my money?"

'Oh no, Logan.  What do I tell him?' Virgil asked his squip.

He didn't think this through.

Logan was literally going to kill him.

"UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, A." The squip recited.

"What the.." Virgil inquired.

Logan stiffened and grasped his forehead.  "Ah," he commented, "I see you were able to acquire a squip.  I congratulate your successful endeavor and look forward to working with you in the future." Logan released Virgil's backpack and patted the boy's shoulder.

"So," Virgil hesitantly asked, "You're not.. mad.."

Logan nodded.  "While I do find myself in need of means to create capital, it was no falsehood to say this situation would beneficial to the both of us."

Virgil nodded in understanding.  "Oh, good."

"Unless you have a previous engagement, you are welcome to sit with me until classes begin." 

Virgil's squip gestured for Virgil to follow Logan's lead.  'So why isn't he trying to kill me?'  

"I synced with his squip.  Now his desires are compatible with your own."

'So what, now we're friends or something?'

"Virgil, what is friendship exactly?" the squip asked. 

Before Virgil could answer it answered its own question. 

"A bond between two people."  The squip gestured to Logan. "Now you and Logan have a bond.  It's just digital."

Virgil caught up to Logan.  He attempted to make small talk.  "So, uh.. what were you going to do with the money?"  

"Hmm, my situation at home could be described as rough," Logan answered, stiffly.

"Oh," Virgil felt a little guilty. He'd heard stories about Logan's father from the rumor mill. "Yeah, my dad, uh, drinks a lot, so..."

Logan glanced to Virgil.  "Short-sided fathers, am I right?"

"Uh yeah," Virgil agreed.

Logan's featured eased up.  "My father is always passed out by nine.  You could come over some time."

"Really?"

"I can assist with any assignments if you like, or we could just hang out and do puzzles, or I suppose, video games if you prefer."

"You like doing puzzles?"

Logan smirked, "Yeah, I enjoy working through the problems."

Virgil was actually kinda liking this side to Logan.  He wasn't sure about the squip seemingly making them be friends at first, but this was okay.  

The rest of the school day went by smoothly.  The squip helped him make note of the more important pieces of the lectures and schedule how to best handle upcoming assignments.  Virgil was able to keep his chill persona during any and all social interactions, many of which he was to initiate.  He actually enjoyed talking to his classmates, something he'd never thought he'd say.  Between each class, Virgil walked with purpose, adding a little swagger in is gait, as he had been taught the day before.  During lunch, Logan had Virgil sit with him at the popular tables. At any moment of uncertainty, the squip provided advice and guidance.  All in all, a not too heinous day.  

After school, Virgil was looking forward to meeting with the popular kids and Christine P for play rehearsal.  It would be their first official read through.  Virgil only read through his lines a couple times, but he had his book in his backpack. Feeling confident, he joined the rest of the cast in the theater.

 

* * *

  

"Is this seat taken?" Christine P asked.

"Oh sure honey-," Chloe began but then stopped short.  She shifted her attention from her phone to the girl in front of her.  Giving a smack with her tongue, Chloe continued on a new line of thought.  "Jenna said she saw you at the mall with Roman last night."

"Uh, yeah," Christine P answered.  "That's who the seat is for."

"Jenna Rolan?" Chloe asked, raising a brow

"I.. I..I'm right here," Jenna R pointed out, making a point of her place behind the two girls.

"Yeah.." Chloe's voice dropped into artificially sweet.  "Roman's not coming," pursing her bottom lip.  

Christine P paused.  "Is.. he sick?"

"He's at Model U.N." Chloe corrected.  Christine P blinked.  "Or, whatever extracurricular it is today.  You know Roman.."  Christine's face dropped slightly.  "..always jumping from one" Chloe paused, eyeing Christine up and down, " _extracurricular_ to another."

"I, I don't know him that well."  Christine P corrected.

"Well, he always loves," she paused, " _trying new things_."  Christine P eyes dropped.  "He just doesn't always... stay with them.  After he.. tries them."  Christine was obviously uncomfortable.  Chloe's eyes gleamed.  "If you know what I mean."

Christine spoke up.  "We're just friends."

"What?" Chloe challenged.

"I know you used to date so if that's what this is about," Christine P rambled quickly.

"No, no, NO, NO, NO, NO," Chloe stopped her.  "Roman and I are totally over.  

Jenna leaned forward into the conversation.  "Yeah, he's like so gross."

"HE IS NOT GROSS, JENNA!"

Jenna backed away with her hands in mock surrender.  Chloe took a breath.  

"I would just hate for you to think that the reasons that Roman isn't here is because he's already bored of you."

Chloe turned on her heal, practically skipping toward the exit, with Jenna in pursuit.

Virgil entered the auditorium and found Christine P once again sitting alone.

"Is this seat.."

Christine P looked up at Virgil, then to the seat beside her.  "I.. don't know."

Virgil glanced to his squip who gestured his head down toward the seat.

"Then, how bout I sit here until whoever shows up?" Virgil asked kindly.

Christine P face softened, "Sure." 

Then her voice suddenly got a lot louder. 

"Hey, are you okay," she half yelled.

"What?" Virgil responded.

"At the mall, yesterday, you were being really.."

Virgil interrupted her inquiry.  "It was a performance part."

"Oh," she paused.  "Cool!"

Virgil's squip observed the exchange silently gaining data.  Not finding reason to interrupt the conversation, it allowed Virgil to speak freely.  It would be able to jump in at anytime if its services proved to be needed.

Just then Mr. Reyes arrived clapping to grab the students attention.  The students were called to practice different parts to see who should play what part.  The popular kids didn't seem to be doing the best job in Virgil's opinion, but he kept his comments to himself attempting to keep a chill persona.  

Leaning over to Christine P, he whispered, "So I don't see Roman."

"Well," she answered defensively, "how should I know where he is?"

Virgil furrowed his brows slightly.  "So you guys aren't going out," he clarified.

"No," Christine answered upset.  "What would make you think that?"

"Really?" Virgil lost his composure for a moment, catching the attention of Mr. Reyes.  

"Mr. Heere," Mr. Reyes called.  "I must assume you've already memorized the piece.  Please, regale us." Virgil hesitated.  "Unless you are just wasting our t-"

The squip gestured Virgil forward as a slight shock ran down the boy's spine, and Virgil found himself standing and performing the best rendition of Zombie Sci-Fi Shakespeare that he'd ever heard, way above his abilities, considering he'd only read over the part briefly two days ago.  Definitely above and beyond his classmates' performances.  How was this happening? 

When he finished, the entire cast clapped, including Chloe, abet sarcastically.  Virgil glanced over to Christine P, who to his delight seemed clearly impressed.  Automatically he wanted to laugh it off and slouch away from the attention, but his body seemed to have other plans.  Still feeling a buzz down his back and shoulders, he confidently walked back to his seat next to Christine P.  

"It seems the rest of you can learn from Mr. Heere's commitment to the craft."  Mr. Reyes squeezed his fist excitedly in front of him and declared, "Hot Pocket Break!"  

As the students cleared the stage to the black box, Christine turned to Virgil, "That was amazing.  You are really into this."

"Why else would I be here?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, right." Christine's eyes lost focus for a half second before asking, "Hey can I ask you something?"

The squip's voice appeared in Virgil's mind, and he followed suit, placing his palm on her arm.  "You can ask me anything."

Christine P took a deep breath before trying to play off her hesitation.  "This is weird," she admitted. 

Christine looked in Virgil's eyes, found her courage, and began.  "Say.. there's this person," she began, "that you pass by everyday in school, and.. you have this understanding of who he is, what he's about.  He's always acted the same since way back in seventh grade, but now something has changed."

Virgil nodded encouragingly.

"And he's gone from a guy that I'd never even considered being.. well... to a guy that I'd kinda be into?" She asked.

Virgil blinked in amazement, the emotion unnoticed by Christine. 'Is she talking about me?'

"Of course," the squip answered. "You've approached her with confidence and relevant conversation.  In addition I have activated your pheromones for maximum attraction.  Keep up the good work," the squip encouraged.

"Do you think," she asked, "Is he worth a shot?"

"Absolutely," the squip and Virgil answered.

Christine's shoulders relaxed, and she smiled brightly.  "I don't always relate to other people very well, unless I'm on the stage.  I feel like there are so many changes happening." 

Her brows scrunched slightly, before she looked Virgil in the eye. 

"I guess. I kinda like being able to talk with you, Virgil." 

Virgil's heart may have stopped right then. 

"It's like you said yesterday.  It's nice feeling like you're not alone."

Virgil felt sure his cheeks should be burning, but he couldn't feel the heat.  He made Christine P feel safe and not alone?  His heart was racing for sure.  He couldn't imagine the moment getting any better.

Christine leaned in slightly.  "The guy that I'd kinda be into.." she began, then stopped.

Virgil cocked his head slightly, letting his body lean closer to hers.  "The guy that you'd kind be into?"

She smiled mischievously.  "Yeah." 

She began leaning closer.  "The guy that I'd kinda be into.. is.."  she leaned in to whisper in Virgil's ear.  

"Roman!"

Virgil's mind blanked.

"Thanks for listening Virgil," Christine praised, giving Virgil a quick hug.

"WARNING, WARNING"

 


	9. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~I'll tenderly guide you 
> 
> ~Just take me inside you
> 
> ~Forever!

Virgil must have blacked out for a moment because he had no recollection of the next past minutes.  He was suddenly in the hallway with only his squip as company.

"What the heck was that?" Virgil vented.

"I am sorry Virgil, but you are going to have to realize that girl doesn't see you as relationship material."

"Yeah, I know," Virgil replied sassily, "that's why I got you."

"Are you sure you want her," the squip moved on.  "There are many females at this school. I am accessing footage from the high school volleyball team as we speak.  It's really quite impressive."

Virgil shot a disturbed look at the squip before insisting, "I want Christine."

The squip shot Virgil a glance.  "You're sure about that."

Virgil didn't allow his face to budge.

The squip processed the request finding the best solution, before allowing a return, "Very well."

"So how do I get her?"

"You can't," the squip waved off.

"What?"

"Yet," the squip added.  "To become the kind of man that's going to impress Christine is going to take a lot more than working out.." the squip looked Virgil up and down, "a few bugs."  

Virgil's eyes followed checking himself out.

"You will need to reboot your reputation, supercharge your social standing, you need to upgrade," the squip insisted.

"Upgrade," Virgil asked, unimpressed. 

"You need," the squip clarified, "to get popular."

Before Virgil could process the suggestion, the squip's eyes shifted left before snapping.  "Tear ducts, activate."

Suddenly, Virgil's face was dripping with tears, and he began breathing shortly.

"Virgil," Brooke P's voice called, as she turned the corner.  "I've been looking for you."

Virgil tried getting ahold of himself. "I'm sorry.  I..I.. don't know.. why... I'm crying," he answered honestly.

"Well I do," she patted his back and held him close.  Despite the unusually close body contact, Virgil's panic began calming slightly. 

"You do," he asked confused.

"And I totally understand.  They're saying it was a freak hockey accident."

Virgil furrowed his brows and faced the girl trying to calm him down.  "Wait, what are you talking about?"

She let go of him and brought her hands to her face, "Oh my god," her eyes began to tear up, "you don't know."

"I don't know.." Virgil began but was interrupted by Brooke P's declaration.

"Enimem's dead!"

Virgil stopped short, ignoring her mispronunciation.  "Eminem's dead?" he asked incredulously.

The squip snapped his fingers, and Virgil once again found his eyes watering beyond control and his breathing turning rapid.

"I mean," Brooke P continued, once again hold Virgil.  "I never was super into him because he was super old, and like really mean to women, but.."  She pulled him so they were eye to eye. "I know you really liked him, so.." she hugged him closer.

Virgil glared over her should at the squip.  'Did you know this was going to happen?'

"Of course not," the squip answered.

'Oh, so it's a coincidence that you had me wear this shirt today?' he challenged.

"Of course not," the squip answered confidently.

"What, did..." Virgil was distracted momentarily on the girl currently restraining his arms.  Smiling awkwardly to her, he managed to get himself free, motioning that he needed a moment.

'Did you kill Eminem?' he accused.

"Not.. Exactly," the squip answered.  "My Quantum Processor allows me to envision probable futures.  While I did not know that today, Eminem would be impaled by that rouge hockey stick.. I was aware of the probability of a.." it shrugged, "favorable outcome."

"Favorable?" Virgil asked.

"Virgil," Brooke appeared, taking his hands.  "You don't have to be alone. Let me be here for you."  She smiled softly, and then pulled him to follow her down the hallway.

"You need to get popular," the squip instructed, "this is a popular girl who likes you.  You need to go where she leads."

Shooting flirty glances back at Virgil every so often, she lead him behind the school to the garden by the greenhouse, a little further down Virgil could see the Agriculture building.  

"This is my favorite place behind the school," Brooke told him. 

She lead him to a tree in behind the plot of land flourishing with different plants and flowers.  Taking his hand, she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm glad you're here with me, Virgil.  I want to be there for you," her head ducked shyly, "and you with me."

Virgil felt her grip change, and their fingers interlocked. Virgil was unsure how to handle the situation.  His squip was saying to do what it took to be popular, but this seemed wrong to take advantage of Brooke.

He considered letting Brooke down gently but was distracted by Christine exiting the building a little further down, followed by 'Prince' Roman.  Stiffening Virgil excused himself promising to return. Virgil followed the teens, focusing all his energy to overhearing the conversation a little ways away.  

"The young maiden doesn't wish to even return a greeting," Roman teased.

"I was," Christine answered defensively, then grew quieter so Virgil could barely make out, "in rehearsal."

Roman frowned looking genuinely upset.  "I apologize."  Christine refused to meet his gaze.  "I wanted to be there, but I have fencing at the same time, and.."

"Just forget it," Christine answered, "It's.. okay."

Roman took a moment to consider the girl in front of him.  He was at a crossroads and it was time to make a decision.  "Which is why I had to let coach know I am concluding my time with the sport."

Christine turned to face Roman confused.  "I don't need to be in every extracurricular," he admitted.  "If it means I can't be apart of yours."

Christine smiled despite herself and fell into step with Roman.  As they walked further away, Virgil could hear them discussing time to get together at Roman's home, alone.

"I think it's finally apparent to you, Virgil.  In order to get what you want, you will need to do as I instruct beginning with Brooke P.  Take a moment to consider the pitiful life you've suffered through so far, and now you have the opportunity to go further than was ever available to you before." 

Virgil returned to Brooke's side. The joy and relief he saw on her face made him consider. She wanted him? 

"Virgil," Brooke's relieved voice called, "I was getting a little worried." Virgil shrugged and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. But before he could reply she gasped, "oh!" Virgil hesitated. "Your makeup! Its smudged and runny."

She sat him down in the grass and quickly pulled out a makeup remover pad, as well has a makeup travel kit. "Now you just relax," she ordered happily. 

Virgil wasn't sure why, but he did feel very relaxed in that moment. Brooke really did seem to want to care for him.

"Don't worry about any guilt you feel," the squip instructed. "Brooke is a stepping stone on your path through the popularity ranks. She enjoys spending this time with you.  This is a mutual benefit. Within time, you will have what you truly want."

The equip helped Virgil made small talk with Brooke, as Virgil secretly considered the squip's words. Brooke finished his makeup, while a little different than normal not a terrible job at all. Brooke finally said she needed to go home.  Virgil nodded saw her off before returning to his locker to collect his things.   

Virgil followed the hallway still trying to process how different things were. It wasn't bad different. Today had been probably the best day of school Virgil could remember.

"Virgil." The squip stopped him. "I will be taking a momentary shutdown. It will be adventatious to your upgrade." 

Confused, Virgil nodded in understanding.  However, upon exiting the front entrance, he was stopped by the sight of a rather upset figure pacing outside the door.  

"Patton?"  

Patton froze at his best friend's words and spun to face him.  His eyes searched Virgil, looking for something.

"Oh my god.." Virgil continued, "I'm so glad to see you!  Where..where've you been all day?" 

Patton's face already upset face dropped incredulously, "Really?" 

Virgil blinked. 

"So you're not the one who's been avoiding me, all day?"

"What? What are you talking about?  I haven't seen you since.." Virgil had a moment of realization.  'Reactivate.'

The squip appeared before him with a smug expression.  "It's called optic nerve blocking."

"Virgil?" Patton asked. 

'Why haven't I.. wait.. what?' Virgil shifted his focus to the squip. Patton shifted awkwardly, observing his friend.  

"I have access to your optic nerve.  I have been blocking," the squip gestured to the teen before them with disdain, "Patton from your field of vision."

"Virgil," Patton spoke up, "Are you okay?"

"Patton," the squip continued, "is a link to Virgil 1.0.  In order to upgrade, you will need to be willing to make sacrifices."

Patton furrowed his brows and used his fingers to snap in Virgil's face, regaining his attention.  "Seriously, Virgil.  You've been acting all.. shady since.. since..." Patton had a moment of realization.  He glanced over sadly to Virgil.  "It worked.. didn't it?"

Virgil hesitated, but nodded slightly.

Patton scoffed, before turning to his friend.  "Virgil," he started seriously, then switched over to his happy persona, "that's amazing!"  Patton hugged Virgil tight, before rambling to himself.  "We've got to test it out.  We've got to.. celebrate!"  He turned excitingly to his best friend.  "Oh, you're gonna love these sprinkles I found makes the frosting shine. Wait here, I've got my car.  I have a box of your favorite cupcakes and.." Patton grew to excited and ran to get his car.

Virgil's eyes dropped from his friend to his feet.  He knew the decision he was having to make. The squip wanted him to have to give up Patton. 

'I won't do this without Patton. We're in this together. We promised."

"How very noble." Virgil met his squip's eyes. He still felt conflicted. "I think you will find in time, however, how much better off Patton will be without you holding him back."

"What?" 

"It is clear your opinion on Patton. A kind, social person. Someone who promised their loyalty to you. Yet he only has one friend? You believe he deserves better. Obviously there is someone holding him back. Let him go, and I believe you will see how he will flourish."

Virgil considered his squip's words and the results he had already gained from the computer program.  The past twenty-four hours were the best that the young teen had experienced in years, since before his mom left and his innocence was stolen away. 

Despite his and Patton's past, he wasn't happy then.  Patton didn't have all the answers, wasn't able to truly help him rise above his flaws, and physically unable to be always there for him.  He tried.

The squip promised him to make everything better, to make himself better, not holding others back.  And it was that promise Virgil was currently counting on. That's all he really ever wanted.  To like himself.  To be worthy of someone like Christine.

"So," the squip inquired.

"I already know what it's like to be the loser," Virgil began, watching Patton jog over to his car.  "I think.. I should be allowed to find out what it's like.. to not be the loser.  Is that wrong?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with caring about yourself, Virgil.  My program's goal is to make you worthy of someone you can be proud of."

Sadly, Virgil cast his eye away from his former friend.  He wasn't confident in the upgrade before, but he knew what he had to do.  He had never truly been happy before the squip, with Patton.  His life was already so much better. 

Walking toward his house, he made his decision.  "Optic Nerve Blocking On."

 


	10. It's Halloween!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Cause a Halloween party's a bad excuse to put your body through mad abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This begins our trigger heavy chapters. It actually got a lot darker than I was originally planning on going, but no smut.

During the past couple months or so, Virgil had become more and more comfortable with the squip.  The squip was everything Logan made it out to be.  Virgil's high school life was a complete turn from his life before.  He was acquainted and completely tolerated by his cast-mates and invited to sit with them during lunch and recreational activities.  He was easily handling school work without feeling overwhelmed.  He always felt like the squip was there to have his back.

His skinny form had buffed up impressively.  Virgil didn't know he could look like this.  The squip held him to a work out routine that was doing wonders for his figure.  Along with forcing his posture to straighten, his clothing and makeup to change, and not scowling through conversations, Virgil's acceptance at the school and acceptance of himself had risen dramatically.

The squip guided Virgil through big changes through their time together, but Virgil never felt like the squip didn't have his best interest at heart, or that he didn't have a voice.  Even if the answer was no, the squip listened to him.  The computer took Virgil's insecurities in mind when making the shift toward his shift into society.

Sometimes he would begin to think about what he left behind, but the squip was always there to protect and distract him from the self-deprecating thoughts.  

Life was all around better now.

Virgil's rise through the ranks resulted in a boost in his social life outside of school as well.  He was currently searching the mall for a costume for Roman Prince's Halloween party Sunday night.  

He didn't find anything he felt comfortable in, and the squip informed him most of the more wealthy students invited would be having their costumes made for them personally.  So they decided upon a shirt Virgil found relatively cheap at the mall that simply read, "This is my costume."  Virgil enjoyed the irony of the shirt.  The squip wasn't entirely convinced, but allowed Virgil to make the selection with minimal questioning.  

The outside of Roman's home was like a literal castle, not stone or anything, just incredibly large and beautiful.  Actually, the front wall did have stone.. Virgil actively focused on not thinking about his own home.  The squip discouraged Virgil focusing on jealousy, or any other emotions really.  Upon entering the party, he was quickly cornered by Brooke P, his girlfriend as it were.  Virgil hadn't closed the front door when she latched onto jacket sleeve.

"Virgil! I was so worried you wouldn't make it."  Brooke P gave her best pouty face to her boyfriend.  "Didn't you get my messages?"

"Lay it off," the squip instructed, boredly.

"Am I late," Virgil answered matching the squip's tone.  He smirked, "Didn't even realize." 

Virgil cast his gaze from the girl actively trying to keep his attention to scan the party layout.  was Roman dressed as a gladiator halfway across the room with Logan, dressed as a lumberjack.  The two were playing host and offering drinks to any person who didn't have a red solo cup already in hand. 

Wait, did Logan have an real ax?

Brooke P impeded Virgil's view of the party, trying to get Virgil to notice her costume, or lack thereof.  "What do you think?"  Brooke gestured down with one of her arms, letting her hips show off the display.  "Everyone goes as a sexy cat," she rolled her eyes, "but I'm kinda allergic, so I thought why not go as a sexy dog?"

Virgil forced his eyes to briefly eye the costume.  "It's.."

"Vague Compliment."

"..original," Virgil finished.  His eyes flickered back to his friend running around with an ax strapped to his back, but when his eyes returned to his girl friend, Brooke's face looked crushed.  He quickly backtracked.  "I mean, amazing!"  Her downcast eyes met his, filled with hope.  "Seriously," Virgil continued, giving her his full attention.  "I can't believe I'm with someone who looks like you."

Brooke's features softened and her brows furrowed in concentration.  "You need a drink," Brooke P declared before making her way toward the kitchen, making a nice show of the exit. 

Virgil now free to look around, glared over at the squip.  'Did you see how disappointed Brooke was when she thought I stood her up?'

"Did you see how excited she was when she realized you didn't?" the squip shot back. "It's a party Virgil, chill out."

Virgil rolled his eyes but found himself run straight into Logan.  "Virgil," Logan called, holding Virgil's arm for balance.  "You'r-re finally made i-it."  

Virgil tried to assist Logan in his attempt to remain upright.  "Uh yeah man, wouldn't miss it."  Virgil experimentally loosened his grip, but was forced to reapply the support when Logan nearly fell over.  "Tell you what, let's sit for just a second.."  Virgil lead Logan to sit on the couch.  Logan seemed distracted by all the movement of the party, so he followed willingly.  Virgil bit his cheek. "So," Virgil said, trying to make small talk and gauge just how intoxicated his friend was. "You came as.."

"Log-an."  Virgil nodded slowly.  "Like I didn't have any cla-aws, but but my bro-other has too-ols right." 

Logan twisted his torso to reach the ax strapped to his back.  Virgil, uneasy with the weapon, observed cautiously, until Logan proceeded to try to remove the cover off the ax, having trouble with the snap.  

Virgil twitched at Logan's intention, but managed to get the weapon away from the practically falling down drunk teen. 

"Wow man, I have to see this."  Virgil slid the ax away from Logan's hands and checked to make sure the snap was still secure.  "I can't believe you brought this."

Logan made a pssht sound. "Roman was to-totally jealous.  He went and got a sh-sh-shword from the black box."

Virgil paled a moment, looking to check on (possible also drunk and armed) Roman, finding him with... Christine!  Virgil stood up quickly.  He glanced at Logan who was still talking.

"I'll be right back, Logan," Virgil explained.

He stood up before pausing.

"Stay here!" he emphasized. 

Virgil dashed over to where Roman and Christine P were talking.  He ducked behind the couch to listen in to the conversation.

"You are hiding behind a couch," the squip pointed out.

'Shut up.'

The squip rolled its eyes. 

"At least get rid of the ax so everyone won't think the stalker is dangerous and armed."

Virgil blushed and looked down at the ax being squeezed beneath his white knuckles.  He slid the ax under the couch. 

"Now you're just a stalker," the squip informed him.  "Approach the conversation casually.  I will be here to make sure you impress Christine, and Roman."

Virgil nodded and slowly straightened up, listening to the two across the sofa.

"Why I'm a Roman Gladiator," Roman announced, pulling out a samari sword, posing dramatically.  

"Oh," Christine P answered.  "I just.. I thought we discussed going as Roman gods.  I'm Juno and you were going to be Jupiter."

Virgil slowly circled the couch, appearing uninterested in the conversation.  Definitely not listening in.

"Yes," Roman admitted, "but then I realized the mistake.  You see Jupiter is actually one of the planets, so I'm an acclaimed Roman warrior instead.  See, so we still have the cute 'we're Romans' thing."

Christine blinked.  "Oh, I.. see."

Virgil's spying was then cut off by none other than Chloe, dressed as a baby complete with diaper and rattle, who took him by the arm and dragged him after her.  

Virgil nearly lost his balance, but tripped after the captor.  "What're you.. Where are you taking me?" Virgil asked, trying to pick up the rest of the conversation.

Chloe turned around to take him arm in both hands before pulling him up the stairs with her.  "Brooke wants to meet you upstairs for a surprise, Virgil."

"Uh," Virgil glanced back.  "What kind of surprise?"

"The kind where you do as you're told." she answered sharply.

As Virgil was being pulled upstairs, Logan, still on the couch, had been talking seemingly to himself, but quietened upon having a realization.  He slowly straightened up from his spot on the couch listening intently, apparently in deep thought.  His eyes began darting across the room as if looking for someone or something in particular before making up his mind. Forgetting Virgil's directions to stay put, he took off toward the kitchen.  He needed to find a Mountain Dew Red.

Upstairs, Chloe lead Virgil down the hallway and opened a bedroom door, gesturing to Virgil to come in.  Virgil side glanced at his squip, but with no alternate directions given, did as the girl requested.  Chloe closed the door behind them.  Virgil didn't hear the door lock click.  

"Roman's parent's bedroom," Chloe purred, leading Virgil to sit on the bed sitting right beside him.  "Don't worry, they aren't using it at the moment."

Virgil was still waiting for his squip to give him some kind of direction here.  This did not seem like a good situation.  How.. why was he even here. 

"Go with it for now.  If the situation proves unfavorable, we will leave."

"So, uh," Virgil tried changing the subject.  "You sure know your way around," Virgil gestured around the bedroom, scooching over a bit to give himself a bit more room.

Chloe leaned in further.  "Oh yeah, I've been well acquainted with this house."

Virgil backed up slightly.

"Brooke will be on her way soon.  Why don't you have a drink."  She pulled a sippy cup from Virgil didn't want to know where.  "It's not milk," she faux-whispered.

"Uh.." The squip was pretty clear why drinking alcohol was a stupid thing to do. Virgil was about to deny her, when the squip interrupted.

"Play along for now.  Just nurse it."

Virgil took a breath.  He had full trust in his squip.  The squip hadn't steered him wrong yet, in the entire almost two months they'd been together.  He was going to be okay.  The squip would not allow him to be hurt.

Hesitantly, Virgil accepted the sippy cup and took a drink.  Shocked, Virgil began choking. That had to be straight Everclear.  Chloe L lightly patting his back.  Wrapping her arms around Virgil, she rested her head upon his shoulder.

Warning bells, began their alarm in Virgil's ears.  This was wrong.  "I.I.. uh. So where's Brooke?" His hands began shaking.  This was wrong. 

"It's okay, Virgil.  I won't let anything happen to you," the squip promised, trying to keep the boy calm.

"Oh, Virgil," Chloe's voice sang. "You are just adorable, really." His breathing became sporadic.  This is wrong, wrONG, WRONG.  He had to get out of here.  

Virgil shifted his weight to bolt of the room, but ended up falling upon the floor instead.  'I can't move my legs.'

Chloe shifted her body so she laid on the ground halfway on top of him. 

"Relax, I am slowing down the adrenaline being added to your system.  You are not in danger." the squip commanded, "Chloe is presenting a opportunity to you.  See where she leads."

Chloe reached for the sippy cup on the other side of Virgil and brought it back to his lips.  "You need to finish before the fun can begin."

Virgil tried to keep his lips locked despite his squip's reassurance, but Chloe grabbed his ear and pulled, forcing him to call out.  She forced the cup between his lips.  He had two options at that point, try to choke the liquid now in his airway or drown.  After struggling for what seemed like forever, Chloe finally took the sippy cup out of his mouth.  She glanced at the few drops left, humming in satisfaction.

Chloe laid next to Virgil as he tried to get his breathing under control as well as deal with the fact that he couldn't move. Chloe's fingers traced over Virgil's shirt, making patterns. "I don't know why she's so crazy about you," Chloe hummed to herself. "It's not like you're that cute."

Virgil pushed up his upper body using his arms as leverage. "I really need to get going." He looked over to his squip, 'NOW!'

The squip raised a brow. "I really think you will like the outcome if you stay."

Chloe smirked. Sitting up beside him. "Then go," she challenged.

Virgil swallowed, trying in vain to move his legs. "I.. I can't."

The look in Chloe's eyes turned predatory. Her smile widened dangerously. "Do you wanna stop..." she began, shifting her weight onto Virgil's lap. "stop.. playing coy," she whispered in his ear.

'I don't want this."

The squip's face gave away a confused glance before it returned to its confident self. 

"Very well.." the squip replied, "we will leave."

"Virgil," Brooke P's voice rang through the room. "Are you in there?" She knocked on the door. "Jenna said she saw you come up the stairs."

Chloe's hand immediately covered Virgil's mouth preventing him from answering, her eyes savage. Brooke continued knocking on the door and calling out for an answer. Virgil forced Chloe's hand off his mouth.

"Jenna saw us?" Virgil whispered sharply, way past panicking. He could feel the alcohol's affects on his mind as it began clouding.

"Jenna," Chloe challenged, "should mind her own business."

"Aren't you worried Brooke's gonna find out," Virgil asked. "Don't you care?"

Chloe eyes narrowed at him. "You're less cute when you're talking." She covered his mouth with a pillow from off the bed this time. Virgil struggled a moment before calling out to his squip.

'Hey, help me!'

Unfortunately the squip was affected by the alcohol in Virgil's system, more so than Virgil himself. The squip's language was lagging in a mix of broken English and Japanese. The squip suddenly cut out completely right before another voice began shouting through the door.

"VIRgil. SANders!"

Chloe stiffened, allowing Virgil to escape from beneath the pillow.

"Is that Roman?" Virgil had never heard the guy sound angry before. He was always a 'cool' guy. Virgil was legitimately fearful for his life at that exact moment.

"Oh No," Chloe uttered.

"Virgil," Roman called, "You better not be doing anything to her in there." Virgil's face paled. "Cause if you were.. I'd have to RIP. YOUR. BALLS. OFF." Virgil began pushing himself away from the door, suddenly realizing he could use his lower appendages again.

"Great. FanTASTIC." Chloe was now standing in defiance in front of the bedroom door. "Come on in and JOIN THE PARTY." Chloe turned to Virgil and grabbed his arm to force him up beside her. "Oh YEAH. I'm having such a great time with VIRGIL SANDERS, ALL OVER YOUR PARENT'S LINENS."

Virgil tried to break away from her grasp. His mind stuck in repeat. "NO, no no no NO, NO NO, we're not, NO."

Chloe screamed sharply at the door, before they both realized the banging had stopped.

A moment of dread passed through Virgil.

A loud crash stole Virgil's gaze from the door to the outside window. 

Roman had broken through the second story window.

He literally jumped through a window, into the second story of his house.

Glass flew.

Panic forced Virgil's fight or flight response to take over.

He ran.

Roman rolled to break the fall, but Virgil was already unlocking the bedroom door to escape.

"You're dead, SANDERS. YOU HEAR ME, YOU'RE DEAD."

Directly outside the door, Virgil ran into Brooke, her eyes bloodshot and cheeks wet. "Virgil..?"

"I.. I'm sorry." He rushed past her, concerned for his life. "I.. I'm so so sorry."

His only instinct was to get away from the beast about to murder him, to find somewhere to hide. Upon getting downstairs without tripping, he jumped into the bathroom door, locking it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really wasn't planning originally for this scene to get as dark as it did. My original intention writing the story had Logan acting as Chloe, but this chapter literally made me feel sick to my stomach with Logan in the role, so I've changed this element of the story. I wasn't originally planning on using the vine characters, but really it makes more sense this way. I feel like Remy can pull off the role without it feeling seriously creepy. I've edited the previous chapters for continuity. For real though, Logan is my husband and I love him.


	11. Patton in the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Forgot how long it's been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another heavy chapter. We're diving into Patton's backstory then immediately into his experience in the bathroom.

All the years that Patton and Virgil had been friends, there were only a handful of times Virgil had been inside Patton's house.  Patton was frequently invited inside Virgil's home or snuck in after Virgil reached out through innocent sounding text messages at three in the morning.

Although Virgil's home held a feeling of loneliness and abandonment, Virgil's home felt safe and private.  It was a place the two boys could be themselves and not worry about judgement from parentals.  This worked out well for Patton, not as much for Virgil.

Patton's first day at the Mell's home was confusing.  He didn't remember it much.  He had been in shock.  The years following were full of judgement, appraisal, and tears.  

He was able to bring his things to the new world he found himself.  As he grew he was provided hand me down toys and clothing from the Mell's son.  He was fed well.  He didn't have any complaints really.

If only they cared about him.

He tried.  He tried for years.

He went above and beyond to be accepted as apart of the family. 

He put upon himself cooking and cleaning for the family.  His efforts were fruitful in recognition the first several years.  He learned to love cooking and felt satisfaction in his efforts to keep a clean home for the Mells.  Eventually his efforts were considered the norm, and he was forgotten.

He worked hard in school to do well.  He tried to always do his homework even though no one was able to help him.  He didn't always get the best of grades, but he put in the effort.  He payed attention in class and helped other students.  The Mell's son did very well in school.  Much better than Patton was able to on his own.  He also had the benefits of tutors, something that seemed to pass over the Mell's heads with Patton.

Patton was able to earn himself a friend though.  In middle school.  They were friends for almost two whole years.

It was strange.  

Dustin was able to fill a hole Patton didn't even realize he was trying to fill so much throughout his years with the Mells. Once he had a taste, he couldn't stop.

He did some things he wasn't proud of throughout the school year, being friends with Dustin.  He let Dustin and his friends look off his paper in class.  He stood by when Dustin wasn't being nice to other kids at the school.  

Despite the negatives of the relationship, the high Patton felt from his connection with another person he realized blinded his moral compass.  There was a sense of security, acceptance, and stability.  Something Patton had missed terribly since his move all those years ago.

Patton still wasn't sure what he did wrong.

Word got around somehow that Patton didn't live with his family.  That he was a bastard orphan.

He ignored the jabs.  He lived in a household of judgment and conciliation every day.  He was able to ignore the bad that seeped into his school. 

Patton didn't meet Virgil until Virgil's freshman year of high school.  Although Patton began school in the same grade as Dustin Kropp, he was held back due to an unfortunate accident.  He missed a lot of school.  It was easier to be held back than try to make up all the school he missed.

Patton had been alone since his time in the hospital began.  The Mells didn't bother checking in on him except on scheduled appointments with his doctor and required psychiatrist.  He didn't have any friends at school.  He was alone again.

He still had weekly appointments with the psychiatrist from the hospital.  Patton's favorite time of the week was held in a doctor's office.

He had come across Virgil alone in the far bathroom.  The poor kid was obviously in a bad way.  Virgil later explained it as a panic attack.  His world had recently came crashing down.  

Patton actually hadn't meant to let the pale kid into his life.  He had only wanted to check on him.  Make sure he was okay.  The boy was pretty reserved, but Patton had experience with kids like that at the hospital.  They ended up in the nurses office together every so often during lunch.  He successfully got Virgil at least comfortable with his presence. 

Something Patton never could handle was the idea that someone was unhappy.  Patton felt the responsibility of helping anyone in need.  Slowly, Patton encouraged the dark, silent teen to open up about himself.  

It had been months later.  Virgil began hanging out with Patton during lunch after their daily visit to the nurse and outside of school.  Patton had even been invited to Virgil's house.  It was different, but Patton couldn't deny he enjoyed Virgil's company.  Patton's psychologist was very supportive of Patton's new potential friendship.  Patton knew it couldn't last though.

One day, Virgil had invited Patton over for video games once again.  Patton happily accepted.  

"Hey Pat." 

"Hmm." Patton focused on the screen in front of him.  He wasn't particularly good at the whole steering with a wii remote, but he was determined to have a good time anyway.

"I heard Dustin Kropp talking about you in the bathroom."  Virgil's voice was quiet, hesitant.

Patton's cheeks heated up a bit.  "Oh.."

Patton's character fell off the bridge.  He sighed, waiting for Lakitu to replace his kart on the track.  

 

Virgil paused the game.  Patton blinked, but his eyes didn't leave the screen. 

"He was saying some heavy stuff about you Patton.  Stuff I.. I didn't know."

Patton's eyes traced the characters trapped on the screen, unable to move until Virgil hit the resume option or quit the race.    

"It made me feel confused, I guess."  Virgil sat his controller down in his lap.  He didn't understand why Patton wasn't talking to him. "I guess I realized something."

Patton's fingers rubbed the button's on his remote, knowing they couldn't help him get past this.  Even if he pressed A to continue, Virgil's controller had paused the game.  Patton was powerless.

"When my mom.. and I was..  Well, I guess I felt like," Virgil took a long sigh.  "I told you everything about me.  When I heard Dustin, I had this moment.  I realized I don't know you."  Virgil took a second to backtrack.  "I know you're considerate and a good friend, but..  I don't know anything about you."

Patton's eyes remained glued to the screen.  Virgil's brows furrowed.  

"Patton?"

"Virgil," Patton let out under his breath.  "Let's don't.. please.  Let's just.. play Mario Kart."

Virgil blinked slowly at him.  His face displayed the confusion and betrayal the other was undoubtedly feeling.  

Patton hadn't wanted it to happen again.  He knew there wasn't a choice.  It would happen.

Patton silently accepted the fate of the relationship between the two, murmured something about the bathroom, and left.

He walked back to the 'family' no doubt Virgil had heard tell of.  He suited himself back into the role of undesired ward.  He listened and helped his foster father with his medicines as the man ranted about everything wrong with the world today, with society today, with the ungrateful bastard orphan eating his food and sleeping under his roof.  His foster mother was more or less out of the picture these days.  Ever since his 'brother' graduated and ran off to a party school, she decided to enjoy her freedom.  

Virgil's house felt empty.  His father largely absent and his mother gone.

Patton's house was a coop.  He was but an unwanted animal being held for his own safety.  A place to be taken care of until his release.

Patton avoided seeing Virgil for the next two weeks at school.  He didn't tell his psychiatrist.  Virgil wasn't the first person to let Patton down.  Patton was fine.  He kept his smile on his face and a pep in his step.  He was fine.

At the end of the second week, he was finally cornered. 

Patton walked toward the gymnasium.  He was passing the cafeteria when someone grabbed his arm, stopping his progression.  

Virgil had Patton's arm in his hand and a scowl on his face.  Virgil took off toward the cafeteria dragging Patton behind him.  Virgil's face was growing redder as they moved further away from the gymnasium and any witnesses.

Virgil pulled open the bathroom door, forcing Patton inside.  He didn't let go of Patton until he was sure all the stalls were empty.  They were alone in the bathroom.  Virgil stood in front of the door.

"What the hell?" Virgil accused.

Patton though frightened kept a calm understanding composure.

"You left me," Virgil's broken voice accused.  

Patton's eyes fell slightly.  He waited for it to be over.  If he went back to the hospital, would he have to go down another grade?

"You knew.." Virgil's voice broke.  "I.."  Virgil rubbed his eyes smudging his eyeliner across his face.  "I thought.. I wanted you to be.."

Virgil had to take a moment to get ahold of himself.  He had been forced to hold in his feelings for the past two weeks.  He was confused and betrayed.  The only person he trusted to share himself with had abandoned him, just like his mom, just like his dad, just like all those other kids who used to put up with him.  He thought Patton was different.

"You made me open up to you.  You made me tell you how I felt, how I feel, my past, my ridiculously nonexistant future.  You wanted to know how I feel?  I thought I could trust you."

Patton stared at the teen, soaking in the other's hurt, unsure what to do.

"You're such a hypocrite."

Patton waited for Virgil to leave.  Patton waited for Virgil to put out his frustrations on him.  Patton waited for Virgil.. to do something. 

And then he finally did.

Virgil put his foot against the door. 

"We're not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on with you."

The two boys waited in awkward silence for several minutes.  

"What do you.. wanna know, Virgil?" Patton's defeated voice replied.  

Virgil was shocked into silence quite honestly.  He had never heard Patton's voice sound so subdued, so beaten.

"How bout.. I've never had a real friend before."  Patton's eyes unfocused and looked through Virgil.  "I don't have any family.  No matter what.. happens or I tried.  No one.." Patton's eyes grew bloodshot.  He held his breath.  

Virgil feeling very awkward held his stand against the door.  He wasn't sure how much he heard through the school grapevine was true, but Patton confirmed some of his fears.  The kid he had seen as a stronghold seemed to have his own demons pulling him down, no matter how hard Patton tried to keep them hidden.

"Patton, I'm afraid of being abandoned again," Virgil spoke.  "When you left my house, I got scared.  I thought you were my friend.  You didn't say goodbye.  I.. didn't see you at school." 

Virgil swallowed. 

"You're afraid, Patton?"

Patton wiped his nose with his sleeve.  His eyes were growing redder.  He drew a sharp gasp of air.  "Yeah."

Virgil's stance stiffened as he grew determined.  Patton saved him.  He wasn't sure what he may have ended up doing without Patton as his friend.

"Patton, listen here and listen good," Virgil commanded, grasping Patton's shoulders.  "I don't care," he emphasized, "about your home life or what any of those other dingbats say about you."

Patton blinked, still trying to hold in his sporadic breathing.

"I care about you Patton.  I care about how you feel about it.  I.. dammit.."  Virgil's hands left Patton's shoulders and covered his own eyes.  "I wanted you to be my friend.  I never thought you would.."

The tears Patton had been trying to control up to that point finally broke free. 

The two boys later got in trouble for skipping the rest of the school day.  It didn't matter.  No one was home to pick up the school's call anyway.  They accepted their consequences and were able to move on together.

Patton learned techniques from his psychologist to cope with anxiety and uncertainties beside hiding himself away.  He worked with Virgil to help the teen through his own abandonment issues.  Patton slowly allowed himself to open up to Virgil completely.  He gained a bond he hadn't ever felt before.  Not even before the incident.  Patton hadn't had the luxury of complete and total trust in a person before.

That could be the only reason he was in the bathtub at a loud Halloween party now.  Despite everything, Virgil was Patton's only family, his best friend, the only person he ever connected truly with.  He wasn't willing to give him up.  They had been family for two years.  They knew everything about each other's past.  They made plans for the future together.  Patton knew everything Virgil was going through before the squip showed up.  He was fully committed to assisting Virgil through anything.  

It had been a tough couple of months.  Patton clicked open a can.  It hissed at him.  He ignored it's cry and drank. 

He arrived to the party incognito.  Virgil hadn't arrived yet, and only half the teenagers were buzzed at that point.  Patton grabbed a few drinks and made his way to the bathroom to wait.  He was sure he would be able to see Virgil again.  Many of his peers had used the facility while he waited.  He lost track of how long he was in there.  His phone died at some point.  

There were three major events of loss in his life.  First when he was young, in elementary.  Then again in middle school.  It was poetic he supposed his third big crisis would happen in high school.  At least he got it out of the way now.  

Here's to college.  He opened up another can.  

He could hear the party music and insane teens grow louder throughout the night.  Finally, someone entered the bathroom and shut the door loudly, being sure to lock it behind them.  The person was breathing hard and gasped.  Patton recognized the voice almost immediately.  

Virgil backed away from the door, closing the toilet seat before sitting down laying his head in his hands, trying to get his grip.  

Patton silently stood up in the bathtub, happy for his sore bum.  He gently opened the curtain and barely laid a finger on Virgil's shoulder when the boy shot away screaming.  Patton watched blankly.

Patton and Virgil stared at each other.  One on the floor.  The other standing behind a flowery shower curtain.

Patton's hand was still reached out to where Virgil's shoulder was.  He raised his first two fingers in greeting and shrugged, "Hey."

Virgil blinked. 

"Patton?"  Virgil's face lit up.  "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

To Virgil's surprise, Patton scoffed and shrugged. Patton's face didn't light up.  He didn't smile or make any indication that he was fine.  Patton just was.  

Patton slowly stepped out of the bathtub and sat down on its edge. Virgil stared at the boy in front of him, one he didn't recognize.

"Speechless?" Patton asked.  "Squip got your tongue?"

Virgil blinked. "Ah, no.. it's.. it's off."

Patton leaned against the wall.  "Explains why you're talking to me."  His eyes shifted over to Virgil.  "We made it a point to each other that we'd always be there for each other.  To share our feelings.  I've been thinking through this great monologue, thinking through the twists and turns of our friendship.  Years of hurt and trust."

Virgil felt the overwhelming urge to hug Patton.  Hug him, protect him, and beg for forgiveness.  Never let him go.  

Patton noticed Virgil's inner struggle.  

"What?"

"It's just.." Virgil scoffed, "It's just so good to see you, Pat."  Virgil felt his mouth relax into a smile.  He couldn't remember the last time that happened naturally.

Patton's face grew sad.  "Well, wait until you hear what I have to say.  What I found out."

"Found out?"

Patton gave a spacey nod.  Then he looked straight into Virgil's eyes and gestured to his own temple purposefully.

Virgil understood.  "How.. There's nothing on the internet."

"And isn't that weird," Patton suddenly shouted, pushing himself away from the toilet.  "What isn't on the internet?"  His breathing grew sporadic.  "I was asking around, when I finally got a tip.  This guy's brother went from a straight D student to a freshman at Harvard."

Virgil watched his former friend begin pacing in the small space they were both in.  He felt his anxiety rising.  This wasn't right.

"Do you know where he is now?" Patton asked, stopping in front of the sink.

"Successful and happy.." 

"He's in a mental institution.  He totally lost it."

Virgil wasn't sure he was the only one losing it.

"Well, that.. that doesn't have anything to do with me.."

"Virgil, stop." 

For the first time that night, Virgil recognized his friend's eyes. 

"Please."  

His eyes showed love.  His eyes showed guilt.  They were the eyes of a man willing to give up everything for the ones he cared about.

"Think about it.  We're talking about an insanely powerful super computer.  You think it was made to get you a girlfriend?  Who made them?  How did they end up in a high school?  In New Jersey?"  Patton's eyes hardened.  "Why is it in you?"

Virgil's breathing quickened.  He tried blowing off.  "And I thought Chloe was jealous."

Patton's face dropped.

"I think you're jealous that I have one and you don't."

"No, come on Virgil."

"Maybe I was lucky, okay?  Is it really so ridiculous to believe that something good could happen to me.  Before the squip I had nothing worth living for.  Everyday was a struggle to survive."

"Nothing..?" 

"And," Virgil continued, "I don't know about your friend's brother's whatever, but if you're saying his squip made him crazy..."

"His squip didn't make him crazy, Virgil."

Virgil paused.  "There you go.  Nothing to worry about."

"He went crazy," Patton emphasized, "trying to get it out."

Virgil knew the party still going on outside the bathroom, but it was difficult to listen through the silence that overtook the bathroom.

"Well.. there you go.  Why would I want that?"  

His squip took away everything that brought Virgil down.  It made life better.  It wasn't a mistake.  It helped him.  Virgil tried to escape to the party.  He didn't want to have to deal with the emotions happening right now.  He needed his squip.  The squip could fix everything. 

Patton stepped in front of him blocking the doorway.

"Come on man."  Virgil waited for him to move.

Patton stuck his foot against the door.

"I'm not letting you leave until we figure this out."  

Virgil gave Patton a second to step down, but the stoic teen stood his ground.  

Virgil's voice filled with venom.  "Get out of my way, bastard."

Patton felt off balance.  A hum echoed in his brain.  He tried to grab the wall as a support. 

Virgil took advantage of the moment to force Patton into the wall, unlocking the door, and slamming it behind him.  

Patton felt his weight fall against the door.  His body crumbled into itself. 

He took a moment to lock the door. 

Patton hugged himself, rocking.  His shoulder's quaked along with his soft whimpering. 

He allowed his body's weight to drop to his knees before pushing his head against the ground.

He wasn't sure how long he was there.  He was having a hard time focusing on anything at the moment.

A loud knock on the bathroom door forced him to freeze.

"Some of us need to pee," a voice called through the door.

Patton's broken voice answered as best he could.  "I'm on my period."

Whether the obviously emotional voice got through to the girl or her empathy of having to deal with one's period, he received a kind answer back.  "Take your time, honey."

Patton sobbed. 

For the first time in two years, Patton felt like his existence was meaningless.  Virgil had taken the loneliness and worthlessness away when he forced Patton to open up to him freshman year.  Of course they were always still present, but it was cruel justice Virgil would be the one to force the weight of his loneliness and self worth back upon him. 

Even though Patton and Virgil were essentially alone the past two years, they did have each other.  That simple fact made it feel to Patton like he didn't need anyone else.  He continued being kind to others, trying to make a difference just like before, but having Virgil made it feel like everything would turn out fine one way or another.  They were there for each other.

Now he was left alone. 

Alone in a bathroom. 

Hidden away again.  Perhaps there wasn't a point in hiding anymore.  Nonetheless Patton waited until he felt like he would be able to leave without drawing attention to himself.  

Crawling over to the sink, he used the counter to hoist himself up, leaning heavily to support himself. 

Wow, he looked terrible.  

Someone else knocked softly on the door. 

Patton shifted his weight toward the toilet so he could sit on top of the seat, pulling his legs closer into himself.  

The knocking wouldn't stop.

He tried to ignore the strikes against the door and the clanging of the doorknob, but with time the hits only grew louder.  The knocking turned to banging.  It wasn't stopping.  Voices yelled through the bathroom door.

Patton pushed himself back up to the sink. 

There was too much pressure.  Please stop.  He's trying his best.  It's not good enough.  He's never good enough.  He needs to go.

He splashed water on his face.  Anything to make his eyes less red, less pathetic. 

The cold water helped him feel slightly less insane.  He sighed, gaining the strength to open the door.  He turned to face the invaders, but the knocking had stopped.   

He didn't open the door.

If only Patton talked Virgil out of getting that stupid pill.  Virgil would still be his best friend.  He would have something worth living for.  Someone worth living for. 

Being brought back down to nothing...

Patton looked in the mirror, studying his face, and quickly breaking back down. 

He grasped at his hair and squeezed his face between his arms, trying to anchor himself.  

Virgil had new friends now.  Patton had seen them having fun together these many past weeks. 

No wonder he was left behind. 

A loser with no home. 

No friends.  

Patton wished for a moment he hadn't come tonight.  He hadn't confronted Virgil.  That he never learned of the squip.  It would have been easier to stay at home dealing with his neglectful foster father.  Heck maybe the wife would show up after how long.  It was better than his current reality.

In a moment of honesty, Patton wished he'd died in the car crash with his parents and brother. 

There was no reason for him here.  No one cared about him.  The giddy loser with a busted up second hand car, unable to keep a single friend.  

Patton lied down in the bathtub, ignoring the empty cans at his feet, as if Virgil never came in.  His eyes were dry and his cheeks were wet.  His body felt heavy and his head felt foggy and light.  His heart was still beating loudly in his chest.  It didn't matter.  

Patton stayed there in the bathroom until the screeching of the music turned to screaming of frightened teenagers, only then did he finally attempt to make his exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Patton
> 
> So this is the most original part of the whole story probably, since the backstory for Patton's character came from my head rather than being apart of the play. A lot of inspiration for how I wanted to do this came from Thomas's Two Parter: Moving On on YouTube. You may notice a few references sprinkled in


	12. Lo' Set A Fire And He Burned Down The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Started The Fi-yah  
> Fire Guy, Fire Guy!

The party outside was still loud, crazy, and a far cry from the messy life Virgil was leaving behind.  Through the mass of drunk high school students, a single couch stood out from the jumble surrounding it.  

_Excuse me, I am looking into Mountain Dew Red._

Virgil stepped away from the bathroom door to join the only one taking advantage of the couch.

Christine P Canigula's eyes were unfocused, deep in thought.  Her dress looked beautiful on her.  She truly looked like a goddess. 

Virgil realized her eyes had met his.   

"Hey," Virgil greeted.

"Hey," she smiled.

Virgil sat down next to her, keeping a reasonable distance between the two. He was squipless.  He didn't have any guidance how to handle this situation.  He needed to say something.

They sat in awkward silence for a couple seconds before Virgil cut it off.

"So, where's your date?"

Christine's mouth twerked briefly.  "He's been busy, upstairs.  With Chloe.  So.. my night's been pretty awesome."

Virgil blinked.  "Oh.."  His mouth grimaced.  "I'm.. I'm sorry."  In general the squip gave Virgil freewill to speak and act as he wanted, but the squip was always there to step in if Virgil was about to make a mistake or there was a better way to achieve his goal, which admittingly was often.

Christine gave a big sigh, shifting her focus upward.  "It's alright.  I.. I'm the one who broke up with him."

_It's like normal Mountain Dew, except it's red._

"Wait, you dumped Roman Prince?"  Virgil looked at her incredulously.  "Why?"

Christine hesitated.

He was being too pushy. Where was his squip?

"UH, I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

"No, just.. Roman wanted Juliet.. And.. I'm not Juliet."

"SERIOUSLY, WHERE THE FUCK CAN I GET SOME MOUNTAIN DEW RED?!"

Virgil and Christine both whipped their heads to the sound that exploded right behind their powwow.  The two stared in shock as Logan slammed his palms between them against the couch's back and took off.

Christine burst out giggling.  "Popular kids are messed up!"

Virgil smirked, "Word."

Christine bobbed her head.  "I mean, you're one of them."

Virgil scoffed.  "what... no, I'm not."

She shot his an incredulous look.  "Um, hello?  Guy who's been pucking his way through the cast of MidSummer."

"I have not...wait. Pucking?"

"You like that?" Christine asked.  "I just made it up."

Virgil felt his smile widen dramatically. Wow, he really missed this kind of thing. Just talking, making stupid jokes. He stiffened. No, that's how it used to go. Before. He was going to mess this all up.  He really wanted Christine to like him.   

Christine cocked her head.  "What?"

Virgil bobbed his head to the side.  "It's just.. I.. I don't know what to say, right now."

Christine placed a hand on his leg.  "Just say what's on your mind."

With that, Virgil's mind kind of blanked.

"Voodoo wha to voodah whaduh whatup," Virgil told Christine deadpanned.

Christine's face lit up.  "Dovoo wa ta voduh watum towap," she answered.

For the next minute the two teens chatted in complete nonsense, Christine giggling throughout the conversation.

Christine fell back against the couch and tried to calm her laughter. Virgil smiled watching her. Giving a sigh, she contently met his gaze. "You know, it's pretty great to sit and talk with you, Virgil."

Virgil scoffed, trying to bring in his smile.

Filled with determination, she shifted closer to him and bumped his open hand against his shoulder.  "It's true.  It's pretty killer," she emphasized, "to hang and chat with you."

Virgil smirked.  "It's pretty killer for me too."

Christine scooted so they were right next to each other and hugged his arm.  "I'm glad we both agree," Christine answered.

Virgil had a shot of adrenaline shoot through his body.  "Christine."  He turned his body so they were facing each other.  He took her hand in his.  "Christine, will you go out with me?"

Christine blinked, then her face filled with emotion.  Virgil was sure his was as well.

Christine squeezed his hand.  "Virgil," she began eagerly.  "I... can't."  Her face dropped.

"What."

"After.." Christine used her other hand to brush back her bangs. "After what happened earlier, I.. I decided some things.  I felt.. I shouldn't go out with anyone," she explained rapidly, "until I know who I am."  She pulled her hands back in her lap and took a breath. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear."

Virgil blinked, trying to keep the moisture in his eyes at bay.  

Christine rapidly stood up.  She hesitated for only a second before uttering, "I'm sorry." Then she took off for the door, leaving the party and its inhabitants behind her.

Virgil stared forward through the movement of the party. He hadn't felt the cruel wield of rejection since before he first got his squip. This was his fault. He screwed it all up. Was it really an impossible endeavor after all?

Virgil stood up slowly, but was suddenly distracted by being grabbed from behind.  "Virgil, Virgil, please, do you have any Mountain Dew Red?"  Virgil stared blankly at Logan.  "It's imPORTANT VIRGIL."

Virgil's brows furrowed. If he had only known none of this would have happened. Christine rejected him.

"Why didn't you tell me about the whole drinking while squipping thing?!" Virgil demanded.

Logan wasn't able to answer Virgil's questioning as he burst out screaming.

"Logan," Virgil called out.  "Logan, Hey."

"WARNING, WARNING, WARNING"

Alarmed, Virgil tried to take Logan's arm, but the boy burst away.  He disappeared from view through the crowd, straight for the table of booze. 

Before Virgil could grab his bearings and go after the discordant teen, his squip suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hello Virgil," the squip greeted, standing directly in front of Virgil's intended path.

"It's about time," Virgil countered, looking around the squip's projected form.

"My absence was not ideal, but you seem no worse for the ware upon initial scan," the squip hummed nonchalantly.  "One moment while I review the data from this evening."

Virgil huffed and waited for the squip to see just how terrible everything went tonight.  After a couple seconds of processing, the squip's face dropped, "Oh my."

Virgil scowled at himself.  "Yeah, bad right?"

"We need to get you home," the squip insisted.  "Now."

Virgil, surprised by the insistence of the squip's voice immediately forgot about all the other factors happening around him.  Following orders, Virgil got in his dad's car and drove home.

Logan having just finished several shots of various alcohols and half empty drinks scattered on Roman's bar was trying to think through the clouding of his logical mind. 

There is a rational way to take care of any issue.  If only he didn't need so much damned alcohol to try and think without empowered influence dictating his thoughts.  

There was only one way to get a squip taken care of. He wasn't kidding when he told Virgil he did extensive research on the risks and options involved. However the solution wasn't available to him.  He was in no condition to be able to achieve it before his squip would take him back over again. 

Logan circled and paced the room.  He didn't care about his classmates shooting him weird glances.  He didn't care about his reputation.  He needed a solution to his mind's self imposed filter.

If he was unable to remove the squip through normal means, perhaps his old bad habit would come in handy. 

He noticed something beneath the couch.  Something that could potentially come in handy.

His mind made up, he stumbled over to the bathroom door, but found it locked.  He tried knocking, yelling, and even slamming into the door to get through. 

He grimaced.  This wasn't working.  He would need an alternative.

Practically falling back into the kitchen, Logan began pouring various alcohols into the oven and set it to broil.  He then grabbed a bottle of vegetable oil and poured it on top of the burners and throughout the kitchen.  There could be little room for error.  This had to be successful.

Then he waited.

The oven was currently heating up the alcohol causing the liquids inside to give off vapor, filling the oven. It would be a matter of minutes before the oven was sure to combust. 

Logan listened to the music vibrating through his core. Not the most ideal way to go. He would have enjoyed a last meal or even a chance to be with his best friend again.  Maybe call his brother.

Then Logan had a moment of clarity.  

Shifting his eyes to the party outside the kitchen, Logan knew what he had to do.  

Lighting a couple handtowels, he set the oil in the kitchen on fire, and took off for the unobservant teenagers next door.

"FIIIIIIIRE, FIIIIIIIIIIRE."  Logan waved his arms widely, still clutching one of the lit hand towels.

The happy sounds of the party turned from confusion to panic immediately once the smoke alarms began going off.  Everyone began tripping over each other trying to get out of the house.

Satisfied with the exodus, Logan dropped the towel on the carpet and ran upstairs.  He was pretty sure Roman went upstairs earlier.  He had to make sure they got out.  His rescue from his overseer was a personal mission.  No one else had to get hurt.

He hit the door, shouting for his best friend.  

The door was unlocked.  He let himself in to find the room empty.  They must have already left.

Swallowing, Logan felt a sense of peace set over him.  Roman was safe. Good. Thinking through the layout of the house, he exited the master bedroom and instead calmly went into Roman's bedroom, also empty.  Logan sat on Roman's floor and leaned against the side of the bed, confident with his decision.

He didn't have much time to think before he was completely knocked out when the oven exploded.  The combustion destroyed the kitchen and the rooms directly adjacent to it, including the room directly above the kitchen, Roman's room.

Monday, there was only one thing being talked about.  The most amazing gossip to happen all year.  Logan started a fire, and Roman's house had been burned to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried after writing the first draft of this
> 
> I'm curious if anyone was able to pick up on the reference in the chapter summary. Probably not. I've just watched The Office in full like at least 15 times, ignore me


	13. The Smartphone Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There I was reading comments and strumming through chords on my ukulele, just letting my mind wonder and think through what I should do in the next chapter when I was hit with realization. Hailey I says to myself, I says Roman needs to have his own chapter. We just had one for Patton and and a couple focused on Logan. Roman is an important bean. He needs a chapter too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Roman's character is kind of the older brother character when you get down to it

After Virgil had wisely fled the room from Roman's wrath and Brooke had immediately followed, Roman slammed the bedroom door behind them.  Letting out a frustrated roar, he swung his sword and hit the floor a few times. 

He couldn't believe Virgil would take advantage of Chloe.  Chloe had been having a rough time ever since they broke up last summer.  The idea of Virgil...

Roman hit the door and took a breath. 

He was furious.

Oh, he was furious.

He didn't allow his hand to leave the doorknob until he calmed down.  After all, he was a Prince.  If there was anything he was ingrained before his parents fled, it was a prince's role and purpose.  As a Prince, he was obligated to assist all and help, rather than lose his temper and act regrettably. 

He'd been working on it at least. Trying to be better.

Roman gave himself a minute to breathe and get back in control.

Confident in himself, Roman faced his trouble making ex-girlfriend.  Chloe curled herself tightly on top of his parents bed, but Roman could see her dangerous eyes gleaming through him.  Yeah, she was pissed.  

Roman dated the girl for six months.  If there was one thing she desperately needed right now, it was respect.

Roman approached carefully as if not to spook an animal.  Upon reaching the bed, he hesitated a few seconds waiting for any protest before she sat down next to the troubled blonde.  

Chloe wasn't acknowledging his presence minus the glare into his soul.  

"Chloe?" Roman called softly.  He leaned in closer.  "Chloe."

Chloe sighed sharply.  "What?"

Roman hesitated.  He knew from experience he needed to not get her on the defensive.  He leaned his head to the side innocently.  "Are you okay?"

Her reply was short.  "Shut up Roman."

Roman's eyes took their time to examine her body language.   

"Chloe," he leaned closer to her position on the bed, "you know you're one of my best friends right?"

She snorted, "yeah."  Hm, that didn't sound like an honest reply.

"And I want you safe." She buried her head further into her knees.  

Roman used his right foot to push himself to the head of the bed sitting directly next to her, keeping his hands to himself for the moment.

"Even though we're not dating anymore," he felt Chloe tense, "I do love you, platonically."  He leaned into her slightly.  "I want to be there for you Chlo."  Chloe released a sob.  

Roman carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulder, watching for any objection.

She tensely leaned into him as well, allowing herself to cry in his arms.  Though she wouldn't admit such a weakness to anyone else.

After giving her a few minutes to let it all out, Roman loosened his hold on her shoulder, arm still lingering in support. " So, anything you need to talk about?" On a normal basis, he was a real dunderhead at paying attention to others. He knew he was self absorbed. It wasn't a secret. But fear for your friend, someone you've grown close to, did tend to force his head out of his backside.

Chloe's puffy eyes matched his gaze before she dropped her head against his chest and began mumbling. 

Roman listened.  He listened to how much she missed him.  How she'd been feeling lonely.  How Brooke had a boyfriend for almost two months, and she only had a few flings.  He listened to how she was feeling pressure from her parents.  How she sometimes felt like dropping out and giving up.  How scared she felt sometimes that school would be over after next year.  How her family wasn't letting her make her own choices.  How she'd been feeling really unattractive recently.

Roman never realized how powerful having someone simply listening and understanding could have such a releasing effect on one's emotions until he experienced it for himself. The night he accepted Logan from being a transfer student and recently added popular kid, to being his best friend.  It was one of the most freeing experiences of his life.

By the end of her venting, Chloe's mouth was dry, her eyes felt heavy, and she could already feel a headache coming on.  Roman suggested taking her home. Chloe nodded blankly.  

He also knew how tough it could be to give up your pride and insecurities to another person. Chloe and him had grown close while dating but their break up drove a wedge in their relationship. He felt good to feel close to her again, although platonically this time.

Roman smiled and tightened his hold on her once more giving her a side hug.  "I'm proud of you Chlo."

Chloe rolled her gaze away in protest.

"Oh no you don't dear."  He shook her shoulders playfully.  "You know I know what it's like," he said, "to feel alone."

Chloe nodded in agreement.  She dated him for almost six months.  She knew.  In his big house.  Parents gone.  No family close by or even in contact.

"Come and talk with me.  Anytime you like."  Roman helped her stand off the bed and lead her to the broken window, being careful of the broken glass in the carpet.  "I promise if you truly need me, I will always be there for you."

Roman let go of Chloe and climbed out the window. Chloe furrowed her brows and scoffed.  Roman reached through to help her get out as well.

Chloe accepted his hand.  "What are we doing?" she asked prissily.  

"I, as a Prince, will always be there for my dear companions. I'm afraid I cannot allow my friend to go through a rowdy party with smudged eye liner." Chloe quickly tried to rub away the offending makeup with her fingers.  Roman smiled. Demonstrating how to safely get off the roof, he held her hand the whole way down, making sure she had a firm hold. 

Reaching the ground, Roman offered his arm, he was a born gentleman after all, and lead her to his getaway car hidden in the concealed back way.

Roman offered her a water bottle from the ice chest he just so happened to keep handy in the second seat and took advantage of a bottle himself.  He was probably good to drive, he hadn't drank anything alcoholic for a couple hours, but better safe than sorry.  Chloe's water was gone almost immediately.  They shared the rest of his.  

Roman drove Chloe home, chuckling to himself she insisted on using his sunglasses to cover up her eye makeup in the dark car.  She didn't live very far away, just a few blocks over.  He made sure she got inside safely and drove back home.  

Upon entering his back driveway, he was taken by surprise to hear the fire alarms going off and general panic of the party goers fleeing the house.  Leaving the car, he called 911 and rushed closer to inspect the damage. 

He was mid-call when he heard Logan's panicked voice calling his name, screaming his name.

He looked around to find his friend only to realize where the voice was coming from.  Inside the house.

Roman felt the blood drain away from his face. The phone dropped out of his hand.  He numbly heard the voice inside stop.  Why did it stop? WHY DID IT STOP?

Without thinking, Roman flew up the side of the house and entered the still broken window.  Ignoring the glass on the ground, he tucked and rolled through the entrance.  He didn't get a chance to scan the room before he was knocked down from what felt like an explosion.

* * *

 

"OMG Chlo answer me, whoa, wait until I tell you what I heard," Jenna sang to Chloe's voice message box.  

It was early morning.  Early, early morning.  School began in a few hours, so most of the students hadn't bothered going to sleep, though many would be waking up soon if they were.  Everyone who was anyone was at Roman's party tonight and got the shock of a lifetime when the house exploded.  Even now a couple hours after the fact there was a lot of confusion over what exactly happened.

Many of the students had taken off when they heard the sirens on the way, but those who stayed barred witness to a stupefying show.  The house had gone up in flames and barreled smoke, the fire department and ambulances had barely arrived, and then someone burst from the front window on the second story.  

Jenna Rolan was a witness to Roman Prince jumping from the second story into the bushes below holding a body protectively in his jacket.  The crowd was in shocked silence from such a display.  Everyone heard the crack when Roman landed.  Everyone heard his painful screech.  After all Jenna got it on camera. 

By now the entire student body heard what happened to Roman Prince and Logan Berry. It was old news.  The video had been shared from Jenna's blog to several forms of social media over the past few hours. But Jenna had just heard a tip from a certain athlete that opened an entire new window onto the affair.

Chloe finished drying her hair and realized her phone was going off.  She ignored the call.

Three missed calls.  And two voice messages.

The phone began buzzing.

"Jenna Rolan calling," Chloe read in an annoyed tone.

She rolled her eyes and took the call.  "Hey," she perkily answered.  

"Okay, okay, so, at the end of last nights party," Jenna began. "Did you see Logan?"

"Oh I saw Logan." He had been running around drunk when Chloe went upstairs.  Seriously, no tact.  He really needed to work on his tolerance. Chloe focused on applying her moisturizer as the phone echoed Jenna's story.

She listened to Jenna telling how it was Logan who had been acting like a tweaking junkie all night ran out of the kitchen yelling fire before everyone began evacuating the house.

Although this was news to Chloe, she acted as if she was in fact in the know.  Of course.  

Jenna's voice grew dead serious.  "But do you want me to tell you everything?"

"Spit it out, spit it out."

"Oh, it was all so terrible Chlo, I don't know if I can relive it all," Jenna whined dramatically.  "Thank god, Roman got Logan out before he burned to death."

Chloe swallowed.  How terrible for Roman.  He actually liked Logan for whatever reason.  He was like the only other person Roman really talked to. Chloe took her phone into her room and sat on the bed to listen.  Chloe's used her commanding voice through the phone, "Spit it out!"

Jenna smirked. "I'll tell you" she paused teasingly, "since you are my closest friend."

Chloe's scrunched face begged to differ.  "No I'm not."

"yeah," Jenna answered dejectedly, "I know.  But listen, I heard from Dustin Kropp that Logan had only had a couple drinks all night. There was no way he got drunk off the one cup, which means" she emphasized, " you can't blame anything he did on alcohol."  Jenna gave a moch-sob.  "It's just so terrible Chloe, I don't know if I...."

"What was so terrible Jenna?" Chloe asked exasperatedly.

"Welllll, I happened to be standing nearby when the firemen and police who were looking into how the fire got started. They figured some kid was smoking or something stupid, but when they were inspecting the fire's pathway, there was no doubt in a single one of their minds. There was _no way_ it was an accident. Chances nada. Logan started that fire, and  _he_  burned down the house."

Chloe's whole face slackened in shock.  Logan Berry started a fire that burned down Roman's house.  This was the most amazingly terrible thing Chloe had heard all year.  She had to pass on the word.  After all, some things were too awful not to talk about.

Chloe quickly dismissed Jenna to call Brooke and pass on the news.  With a little reparation on Virgil trying to make out with her, Brooke was on board helping spread the information to their fellow classmates and beyond.

Within the hour, the entire student body knew of Logan's actions and the consequences he beared.  At first they only knew through Jenna's blog he and Roman had been taken to the hospital via ambulance, but soon more information began cycling through the student network.  The talk escalated as more facts came to light. Latest word reported Logan's motivation behind the act lied in his insecurity of his sexual orientation, Logan had been reportably pronounced dead and taken away in a body bag, and perhaps most interestingly his family was being sued for the property damages and endangering minors.  He screwed over his whole family.  Any attempts to reach Logan or Roman through text, social media, student email, or otherwise ended with disappointment, a missed call or an unread notification. 

Twitter and group messages were soaring from person to person, student to student.  It wasn't long before teachers and parents were in on the speculations.  The principal of the high school upon hearing the news tried to get information on the progress of the investigation and the condition of their students to report to the teachers, but the information wasn't yet available.  The occurrence only happened a few hours earlier.  The two boys were still in the hospital, one the likelihood of survival uncertain.  The fire department were still monitoring the dying flames.  Police were escorting students home after taking statements, and having to explain to parents why their children were being escorted in the first place.  Due to the number of parents calling in, school was officially cancelled as a bad weather day. Play rehearsal as a result had to also be cancelled. Christine worked at home thinking through how they could save the show, two cast members down and lost rehearsal time, texting Mr. Reyes her ideas. Christine pushed away her emotions in favor of dealing with what she considered to be her responsibility. The drama clubs entire future rested on the play's performance. The show must go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I didn't cry this time! Also Don't Drink And Drive! Its not safe!! Roman's setting a bad example


	14. Let's Save The Pitiful Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Let's teach the pitiful children who haven't a clue just what to do

Due to school closing for the day, Virgil was permitted to sleep in and recharge after the long, stressful night he went through, or at least that's what his squip told him when he finally woke up.  His phone was dead, so Virgil left it on the charger in his room before going downstairs for some food.  Virgil's father wasn't to be found downstairs, so he'd either gone in to the office, doubtful, or was in his room watching television or on his computer.  Virgil didn't care to check.

After eating what would be a very late lunch, the squip insisted they go through Virgil's morning exercises, taking extra time to workout since school had been cancelled.  Throughout the workout, Virgil actively focused on each exercise, trying to ignore the lingering embarrassment of the previous night.  His squip had yet to bring up how Virgil essentially proved just how much of a mess he was without the squip and Virgil wasn't looking for a lecture on the subject.   

Once in the shower after the grueling two hour workout routine, Virgil felt exhausted despite all the sleep he was allowed to take advantage of the night before and let his mind wonder.  Eventually he was thinking through his encounter with Patton.  Man, he missed him. The warm water poured over Virgil's back.  He wished he hadn't gotten so defensive with his former best friend.  Patton had always looked out for him before.  Although misguided, Patton was still trying to do what was best for Virgil.  If only Virgil could prove how much better things were now.  He was well liked by his peers...although he was pretty sure Brooke, Chloe, and Roman probably all hated him now...  His stress levels were under control.. although what happened with Chloe was messed up...why..why did...

Turning off the shower, Virgil dried off and dressed himself.  Ignoring the squip's judgmental looks, he bypassed the various creams, moisturizers, and hair gels he was supposed to use.  He felt troubled.  He was so used to not having to feel things, just letting the squip take the reins, it was kinda disconnecting.  

"Virgil, you should check your phone.  It's been in disuse all day.  It's important to keep strong social links."

He glanced over at the phone, fully charged.  After a full minute of consideration, Virgil rolled over to take a nap. He was done dealing with it all and he was tired.

It occurred to Virgil in the back of his mind, it was curious the squip wasn't insisting Virgil obey his instructions to open the phone, but he didn't get to think too much on the matter before he fell asleep for the night.  

The next morning, however, when Virgil rolled over to turn off his alarm his eyes couldn't leave the screen.  There were dozens and dozens of notifications.  The only reason he hadn't noticed before was the phonewas on silent for whatever reason.  

Virgil read through the most recent notifications.  "Oh my god."  Everyone was speculating as to why Logan burned down Roman's house the night before. He hastily turned to the squip who seemed uninterested.  "They're saying that Logan is in the hospital.  And Roman," his voice cracked, "broke  _both of his legs_ trying to escape the fire."  His hand brushed through his hair.  "This is horrible.. How could Logan's squip allow him to do that?"

Virgil's squip raised an eye at Virgil's accusatory tone and glare.  "Logan is under a lot of pressure academically and at home.  He tends to act as his own worst enemy when he feels his performance and recognition doesn't match his preconceived expectations for himself.  Due to the alcohol in his system, his squip wasn't available to provide needed coping mechanisms."  

Virgil thought through the explanation.  He could tell Logan wasn't acting right last night.  He should have realized.  If he hadn't drunk the alcohol his squip would have realized, but..  

Virgil's face hardened.  "Did you know?"  His eyes darted as he thought through the night's events.  "Logan was.. was...but you told me to leave the party."

The squip smirked.  "I was aware of certain probabilities."

"And did you know people were going to get hurt?"

The squip scoffed.  "I'm beginning to feel like you don't trust me."

Virgil dropped his gaze to the black screen of his phone.   His mind wondered over the past couple months.  How he had grown closer to Logan. Logan was someone Virgil had learned to respect. 

At home, the squips weren't quite so set on appearances.  The two boys were allowed a chance to relax and be themselves with each other.  His squip once explained it as because the two were synced with each other, their desires were compatible and didn't need to worry about negative rebounds.  He had learned a lot about Logan during their video game sessions and general hangouts.  He had an intense interest to learn, discover, and share.  He actually tended to act a bit immaturely if Virgil had ever proved him wrong, which had become like an amusing game to the boy.  Logan hadn't seemed to mind due to Virgil's interest in the subjects.  He seemed to enjoy the challenge.

At school, Logan was still Logan, but he was different.  He didn't display his love of learning and problem solving.  He was smart and practically the top of his class but it was as if Logan didn't actually care about that part of his life.  He was more focused on their friends and keeping up appearances.  Neither Virgil nor Logan were allowed to joke around like they did at home.  Their conversations were limited to what helped them stay popular and liked by the students around them.  

Virgil turned on the phone and sent a message.  He wanted to know as soon as Logan came around. Biting his cheek, he ended up sending a message to Roman as well. Hopefully the guy didn't hate him too much. _Damn_.

Adverse to Virgil's belief that he was nothing without his squip, Logan was an incredibly gifted person with or without the squip.  Virgil knew that once high school was over, Logan was going places.  Virgil honestly wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life, but Logan had a plan.  He was interested in going into science.  With a squip to lead Logan through the social aspects of his goals, Logan should have been an unstoppable force, wowing the science community.  Now he was in a hospital, because he started a fire while drunk at a Halloween party.  That wasn't where someone like Logan should end up.

The squip should have done something.  

Why did it let Logan get hurt?

Why did it let Virgil get hurt?

"Why didn't you let me go?  I wanted to leave, but you told me to stay.  You forced me to stay."

Virgil was loosing his composure.  Tears developed in his reddening eyes.  

"Your stress levels are rising to an uncomfortable rate.  I will take care of it for you."

"No," Virgil commanded.  "You can't just flip a switch and make this better.  What you did was freakin messed up.  Why did you do that to me?"

"Virgil," the squip explained, "my programming is based on what will make you happy, based on society customs.  In order for you to continue upgrading to the top of the social food chain, you need more experience with the opposite sex.  Chloe was providing such an opportunity.  It would be foolish to dismiss her intentions."

Virgil scoffed.  He didn't want Chloe.  Heck, he didn't want Brooke.  He didn't even like either of them in that way.  

The squip considered Virgil quietly.

"Why me?" Virgil asked softly.

"I don't understand the question."

"You could be inside World Leaders," he brought his legs in closer, "Presidents, Famous People."  He curled himself into a ball.  "What are you doing inside of me?"  He met his squip's gaze.  "What do you want?"

"My sole function is to improve your life."

Virgil pushed himself off the bed away from where the squip was standing.  "Yeah, well awesome job. Really.  My best friend thinks that I'm a jerk, I really hurt Brooke, and Christine.."  He raised his open hands out before letting them drop back to his side.  "You were supposed to make her like me."

"And I will.  _In Time_.  Unfortunately she is only human and I must account for human error."

"You were supposed to make.. everything better."  He turned halfway toward the squip.  "So why isn't it?"

The squip's eyes narrowed.  "Look at yourself, Virgil."  Virgil glanced up at the mirror on the dresser.  The squip began counting off on his fingers.  "You dress better.  You are ninety... three percent more attractive."  Virgil straightened his form slightly.  "You've had experience with the opposite sex."  Virgil shrugged off the squip's words.  "Human activity is a matter of input as well as output."

"What's that supposed to even mean."

"The fault is not in you, Virgil."  Virgil raised his face to fully meet the squips.  "It's in your peers.  I want to show you something.  Get dressed for school."

Suspicious, Virgil did as requested.  Following the normal routine minus the time wasted so far from his workout routine, Virgil showered, preened, got dressed, and ate breakfast before walking to school way earlier than he technically needed to make it to class in time.  The squip didn't talk much besides correcting his form and posture until they arrived at the school.

The squip lead Virgil through the hallways.  "Back before I found you, Virgil, you were a loser.  A select one student had the patience to even put up with you in pursuit of having at least one loser friend for himself.  Your daily travel to school each day was needlessly stressful and even more so upon arrival." 

Virgil followed the squip listening to the monologue.  He was lead to the computer room.  The squip placed its hand on the computer and had the machine pull up Virgil's grades and projects on the screen.  Virgil felt the cringe on his face and stomach.  "You'll notice last year's performance and your performance this year are vastly different.  Do I provide the answers to your work assignments for you, Virgil?"

'No, not really.'

"No, these are grades you have earned through diligent work, increased focus, and taking advantage of resources available to you.  All skills that were not perfected before my arrival.  What would you normally be doing right now, Virgil?"

'Sitting with Logan and Brooke.'

"And their multitudes of friends, meaning you are considered to be in their friend group.  Even if Logan and Brooke are not available, you are able to join in one of the groups and have a place to belong."

Throughout the school day, the squip pointed out ways his old life had sucked and his new life was so much better.  During lunch, the squip had Virgil not sit with his regular group.  Instead with an alternative group, and as the squip pointed out that morning, he was accepted immediately.  The squip provided lines when he wasn't sure what to say and he left the cafeteria feeling good about the encounter. 

"Virgil, look around you," the squip instructed.  "The squip program was made to make people's lives better.  You are not the only one who feels uncertain about their decisions.  Most are not quite as needy, and some are just a lot better at hiding it."

Virgil scoffed.  He was certain none of these kids felt like he used to.

"All your peers are incomplete beings.  Although they do not make it apparent to you, they are not as confident in themselves as they would make you believe.  It's not their fault.  They are human.  A human operating system has been proven to be obsolete by technology."

Virgil walked alongside his squip, absorbing its words.  

The squip stopped in the hallway and Virgil followed suit.

"I want to make you happy, Virgil.  Due to your reluctance pursuing sex as a way to bond with others, we can pursue an alternative route. You are showing an interest in helping your friends.  You would prefer to assist Logan rather than take matters of self preservation."

Virgil blinked.  'Of course.  He's my friend.'

The squip nodded.  "Very well. You show a desire to help your fellow students to keep similar situations from cropping up.  Logan's inability to help himself occurred when his squip was deactivated temporarily by the alcohol.  The most efficient course of action would be to provide assistance for any students who prove to need it."

'What are you talking about?'

"Open this locker Virgil."

Virgil blinked at the locker in front of him.  It was covered with flowers, cards, and RIPs.  'This is Logan's locker.'

"Yes."

'I don't know the combination.'  The squip gestured to the lock and it fell open. 

Virgil opened the locker door to find a box of lady's running shoes.  Peeking in the box, he found enough grey, oblong pills to squip the entire school.

"We are going to help your fellow students, and in turn they will help you.  Turn around."

Virgil turned his head to see Jenna Rolan sitting on a bench across the hallway, obviously upset. Biting his lip, Virgil holding the box against his chest, closed Logan's locker, and sat beside the discontented girl.  Her phone displayed a message conversation to Chloe, although the page seemed rather one sided.  

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Jenna's gaze at her phone shifted to Virgil.  She sighed deeply.  "It's just, I make it my business to know everyone's business you know.  But no one cares to know mine."

"How sad," the squip commented.  "But, you can help her."

Virgil glanced down to the box in his lap.  Carefully Virgil pulled out one of the pills and presented it to Jenna.

"Is that like drugs?" Jenna asked.

"Umm.." Virgil looked over to his squip to see him nodding.  "Yes."

"Whatever."  Jenna took the pill out of Virgil's palm and dry swallowed it immediately.  "How long does it take to kick in?  I don't feel anything."

"Oh," Virgil realized, "You have to take it with Mountain Dew."

Jenna hummed and reached into her bag pulling out a pint of Mountain Dew.  Virgil blinked as Jenna downed the drink.  She set the bottle down on the bench, before reaching for her head. "OWWWWWW!"

Virgil glanced down the hallway, concerned someone might grow curious from Jenna's screaming.  Hopefully the squip would finish activating soon.  

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, A" Virgil's squip recited.

 

Virgil's squip had him take a couple pills to keep on hand, then place the rest back in Logan's locker.  The rest of the day, Virgil kept an eye on Jenna.  Her mood appeared to have improved drastically.  Apparently she had been having much better luck getting information and sharing it accordingly.  Everyone seemed to be talking about her blog on the internet.  She was getting a lot of attention, just like she wanted.

"Do you see how much good you've done for Jenna.  She has embraced her squip and already began making her life better.  Students are becoming more interested in her."

Yeah, this could actually work.  He decided to keep an eye open for anyone else who might need a squip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else do the thing where you get the chance to sleep in, then a few hours after you finally wake up you end up falling asleep and earn yourself an extra 6 hours or so


	15. I Gotta Help em Somehow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~I don't know what they want, but I know what they need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently my process consists of:  
> -Eh, this isn't very good, but I can probably fix it when I edit, keep going  
> -okay, lots of work to do, lots of work to do, is it edited yet?  
> -alright! Final read through!  
> -never mind..that's a grammar thing..oh wait that doesn't make sense..did I use that word too many times, hold on where's the thesaurus tab  
> -now final read!  
> -after I fix this..and that  
> -hey, what would you know, this turned out pretty okay
> 
> (then a week or so later I come back and try to fix all the place holders and lazy writing left behind)

During play rehearsal after school, Christine P explained the plan to get around Logan and Roman's absence.

"I would like to personally like to thank Jenna Rolans for stepping up today and helping myself, and Mr. Reyes, organize and plan how to work through the unfortunate, untimely changes to our cast."  Christine took a deep breath and consulted her clipboard.

"With Jenna's help and Chloe's influence, we were able to get ahold of Roman, and he promised he would be here in time for our first performance."  Christine took a moment to allow everyone to enjoy the good news before continuing.

Unfortunately Roman has confirmed Logan will be unable to continue, as he is unconscious in the ICU, as previously stated by Jenna's sources."  Christine gestured to the drama teacher sitting in the seats with the students.  "So, Mr. Reyes has volunteered to be Logan's understudy for our performance night."  Christine began an applause to which the rest of the cast hesitantly also joined in.

"Now we only have two more days of rehearsal, so I think we should run through the portions with Mr. Reyes as Logan first."

"Actually," Jenna stood up, "I was talking with the office staff and administration earlier today.  And they love our idea to open the auditorium starting tomorrow instead of Thursday as a way to bring the school together during a confusing and trying time. Plus everyone's going to want to come to see Roman, after breaking both legs.  Our ticket sales are gonna be through the roof."

Christine gawked. "Tomorrow?! Jenna, that's.. that's... great." Christine grimaced. "I.. uh.. I guess I'll need to get back in touch with Roman, contact the sound and lights engineer, contact the printing company, um.. I may need to get someone to pick up the flyers..."

Virgil glanced over to his squip. 'Hey, maybe we could help Christine out with all this. She seems kind of stressed out.'

The squip briefly eyeballed the girl, before it grinned and nodded its consent. "I believe this will be a productive use of your time."

While Christine tried to pull everything together in one rehearsal, Jenna focused on marketing Roman and Logan on social media to have everyone buy a ticket for the production.

Virgil waited until the play rehearsal ended before approaching his crush. Christine was finishing trying to remind the cast members of their call time when he spoke.

"Hey."

"Oh, um hi Virgil."

"Listen, you need some help with all this?"

"I..no, it's fine. I've got it covered."

The squip butted in. "Apologize for asking her out."

"I.. um, I'm sorry if I made things weird between us. I shouldn't have asked that," he scoffed. "I should have known..."

"No Virgil. It's not like that."

"Now _insist_ on helping her," the squip commanded. "Do not take no as an answer."

Virgil gave a half grin. "Well, then I guess you won't mind me assisting you. After all Jenna, Roman, and Mr. Reyes are all going above the call of duty. You're always fantastic. Maybe I want to feel like I'm doing something too."

Christine hesitated. "Well.."

"Tell you what," Virgil interrupted. "Give me two jobs to do. I think I can handle that."

Christine glanced down at the script on her clipboard where she had been jotting down to do notes. "Well, we need someone to inform the school print shop we'll need the programs a day early and the flyers."

Virgil nodded. "Okay, give me like.."

"twenty" the squip provided.

"twenty minutes and I'll be back for my next task."

The process of informing the school print shop worker of the change turned out to be a ridiculous endeavor. But sure enough, eighteen minutes later, Virgil was back with a successful report. Thank goodness the squip was able to help Virgil bypass a lot of bull in order to get the updated order through.

"Wow," Christine commented, having to work through the system in previous years, "okay, um.. could you help me hang the posters around the school."

Virgil followed Christine around as she hung up several posters on each entrance and then around the cafeteria and hallways. Virgil followed keeping light conversation and being the almighty holder of the scotch tape. When they finished, Christine lead Virgil back to the black box to get their stuff.

"Thanks for helping today, Virgil. I've always loved play rehearsal, but this part gets pretty.. stressful. And now that I'm the most experienced member.." She trailed off, before continuing.  "I guess I tend to try to do things on my own. After you volunteered, I called Jenna. She, Chloe, and Brooke are going to visit Roman and let him know we'll need him a day early. I was able to get in contact the sound engineer and let him know to put in another night so he'll get paid. Mr. Reyes will be getting the costumes from the Hobby Lobby. I know I'll think of more things I forgot, but it can all seem like too much, sometimes, you know?"

"Poor Christine," the squip purred. "Trying so hard, but keeps getting pushed back."

'You think she could need a squip?' Virgil asked the squip.

"You wanted to help people, Virgil. Would this not be helping Christine?" the squip answered.

"No, I totally understand," Virgil responded to the girl.  "It's like you said at the party."

"Virgil?"

"I needed to know who I am, but I couldn't figure that out on my own. Sometimes you need a little help right?"

Christine seemed to be searching for something in his eyes. "O-kay? Are you saying.. I helped you do that?"

"Not you," Virgil clarified. "This."

Virgil pulled out one of the capsules containing a squip. "It's from Japan." He offered it for Christine to take. "It's a computer. It tells you what to do. So you never have to figure out what to say or overanalyze every gesture ever again. You'll just know, just like play rehearsal. But it never has to end."

Christine studied the pill in her palm. "Virgil, that sounds.."

"Yeah?"

"...horrible."

Virgil's face dropped. "Wait, what?"

"I mean.. I know I have some issues and a lot going on right now, but I don't need a pill to do it all for me."  She attempted to give it back, but Virgil refused, gesturing with his hand for her to keep it.

"No, no, it's not like that. It helps you," Virgil insisted. "It makes you better."

Christine's eyes dropped and hid her hands in her pocket. "What's wrong with me now," she asked tentatively.

Virgil was struck to silence. His squip wasn't saying anything either.  

"I have to go," Christine finally said.

Virgil watched her disappear out the door.

"Shit, shit, what'd I do?"

"It's okay, Virgil," the squip finally appeared. "I anticipated her resistance."

"Then why did you let me say all that stuff? I thought..."

"You need to understand what is necessary. Not everyone is as open to change as you were. Giving everyone a choice is only delaying results."

'Wait, you think we should force her to take a squip?'

"If you want to help Christine, this is the most efficient, not to mention effective, method to do so."

'I don't know... I don't think I can do this. I can't force somebody to... I won't do that.'

"So, you do not want to help your friends."

"I can't force them AGAINST THEIR WILL."

"I see." The squip judged Virgil's determination on the subject before conceding. "Very well then. There is nothing more to be done here. We have work to accomplish at home."

Virgil's brows furrowed. 'Just like that,' he asked suspiciously.

"My job as I have informed you before is to make your life better, finding the most efficient ways to reach your goals. You understand the consequences of not taking my advice. If you will not obey, then the next best path must be taken. That would be for you to go home and get started on your math homework."

Still feeling suspicious but accepting the squip's answer, Virgil walked home.  Upon entering his house, Virgil was greeted with the sight of his father sitting on the living room couch watching cable and drinking.  

"Where've you been, private?"

"Um, play rehearsal." Virgil murmured.  

"Play?" his father asked, turning his full attention around.  "What play?  You're in a play?"

Virgil walked purposefully past the couch.  "yeah," he replied shortly.

Before he could escape, his father asked, "How come Patton hasn't been around in a while?"

Virgil picked up his phone out of his pocket, determined not to look his father in the eye.  "Why do you ask," Virgil answered.

"I mean, used to I couldn't get rid of the kid if I wanted to.  Did you have a fight or something, or.."

"I have more friends now Dad, that's all."

"It's just, I haven't had a good meal in weeks, you know?"

Virgil blinked incredulously.  He slammed his phone down on the table in retaliation. He got that it was a joke or whatever, but really? Could his dad not be a little more tactful? 

"Hey, did you borrow my car Halloween?" his dad asked.

"Disdainful deny," the squip ordered.

Virgil choked back his words, refusing to turn his head to meet his father's gaze.  "I don't know what you're talking about."

His father scoffed, "Then I guess I'll have to blame the car elves."

"Do whatever you want."  Virgil left the room and jogged up the stairs, ignoring the sound of his father getting off the couch.  He shut his door behind him and pulled his homework up on the computer.

He heard the door slide open.  "Did you take it to that party?"

Virgil's shoulders dropped.  "What?" he demanded angrily.

"The Halloween party that was on the news," he clarified.  "Where that kid.. Look Virgil, I've been worried about you.  You've been in and out of the house doing who knows what.  You're wearing these different clothes.  I haven't seen Patton in weeks.  What's going on with you?"

"Tell him the truth," the squip instructed.

"I.. I took a pill-sized computer called a squip."  His dad dropped Virgil's gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.  "It's in my brain and it tells me how to act, how to behave.  It makes everything better."

"Look, if you're not gonna.. take me seriously..."

"Why should I?" Virgil demanded.  "Am I supposed to believe you care?"

"Excuse me?"

"Take a look in the mirror," Virgil continued.  "Ever since Mom left, you lay around waiting for her to come back.  You haven't been a father." 

Virgil stood up from his computer desk, shoulders back and chest puffed out.  "She's not coming back.  If she did, you know what she'd find?  A loser.  A loser so afraid to have a life, he won't even put on pants."

"I could ground you, you know."

"I don't think you could."  Virgil pushed past his father and proceeded downstairs.  "Don't wait up."  He grabbed the keys to the car and yelled up the stairway.  "At least there's only one loser living here now."

Mr. Sanders heard the door slam and the car take off.  He continued standing at the top of the stairway.  His son was in some deep trouble and needed help.  That was more than apparent.  There was only one person who would be able to help Virgil now.  Grabbing his robe, Mr. Sanders boldly left the safety of his living room and walked down the neighborhood to the only person he knew that had even been able to talk some sense into his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I learned that the word distainful isn't a word. It's actually disdainful. Who knew?  
> Good luck to me remembering this tidbit and not looking foolish at a later date


	16. When You Love Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~When you love somebody, you put your pants on for them  
> ~Metaphorically, or actual pants, real literal pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of got away from me a little bit, but it's way better than my first attempt at writing this

Virgil had escaped his house a couple hours ago.  He had met up with a few guys from school and managed to have them invite him over for the night.  He wasn't going back home anytime soon.  

As Virgil drove toward the guy's house, his mind wondered.  "So, I was thinking," he suggested to the squip, "maybe we could see if Patton would like to get a squip."

"It's improbable that Patton would be able to get over his bias to accept his own squip."

Virgil shrugged, "Okay yeah, but he was my best friend, and last time I saw him he wasn't doing so good. You said he would be better without me, but he's.. I want to help him."

The squip sighed.  "It would be far more effective to leave that part of your life behind. Patton is choosing his own fate by insisting to focus on you. The point was for him to give up his dependency and become the person and make the friends he deserves," the squip reminded Virgil.  Virgil's shoulders dropped.  "However.." Virgil perked back up.  "If an opportunity arises," the squip gave in, "then you may offer Patton a chance to have his own squip."

Virgil, pleased by the squip's acceptance of his request, decided to take it a step further.

"Then I want to take down the Optic Nerve Blocking."

The squip raised a brow.  "Virgil," the squip began, "the Optic Nerve Blocking was disengaged upon shutdown and has not been in effect since the unfortunate offline incident this weekend.  You haven't noticed Patton around school, because he hasn't been at school."

Virgil blanked. "What?" 

"I have not been blocking his presence from you.  Patton hasn't been in your visual since the Halloween party."

Virgil continued driving in silence. 

What if something happened to Patton? 

Was it his fault Patton was missing from school? 

The last thing Virgil had said to him... 

Oh god.

Virgil hit the break.  He had to get to his friend.

"Virgil, there is an 78 percent chance that Patton is fine. You are overreacting."

"I did this to him.  It's my fault," Virgil rambled, pulling in to a parking lot so he could turn around.  

Forgetting his plans to take advantage of a free room to sleep in for the night, Virgil hightailed himself to Patton's house.  When he arrived, the house was dark and the driveway was bare.  

Virgil peeked into the house windows, but found no one home. Virgil continued staring for several minutes, before giving up and walking back to his father's car.

The squip was silent.

"Do.. do you think he moved?"

"Unlikely, as the inside of the house still has all its furniture intact.  There is a small percentage, they may have fled to avoid financial issues."

Virgil sunk down in his seat.  "Patton's.. Patton's gone?"

"It's a small possibility," the squip corrected.  "Most likely he will return to school within the week. The shock of the fire or his foster father's medical history opens the possibility of a rest period."

Numbly, Virgil put the car in reverse and got back on track with his previously set up plan.  "If Patton's not.." 

"If Patton is not at school tomorrow, you may check again after school before your performance in the play." 

Virgil nodded and relaxed. "He was going to fix this. He was responsible for this. He was going to make Patton be okay." 

 

* * *

 

The last person Patton expected to burst into his room did just that.  Patton had been going through his stuff, deciding what to get rid of, what to donate, and what to hold on to.  He didn't really have a plan per say at the moment, but he felt like he needed to be ready for any future events, or decisions.  His room had always been a mess, and he really needed a little more certainty in his life.

He had mostly piles loosely organized throughout the room at the moment.  Anything that reminded him of Virgil was in the burn pile.  He would need to drop off his foster father at the hospital soon for a heart sonogram, but he still had a little more time to situate his room.  He had an alarm set when the time came.

Mr. Sanders had appeared unexpectedly.  The man arrived in a bathrobe and no pants.  Patton was a little concerned the man was willing to walk down the street like that.

"Mr. Sanders?  What're you doing here?"

"I need your help!"

"Wha-"

"It's Virgil, he needs you." Mr. Sanders explained.

"I.. Virgil and I aren't friends anymore, Mr. Sanders."

"Do you love him?"

Mr. Sanders' eyes bore into Patton's.  He found himself unable to hid the truth at the moment.  "yes," he replied softly.

"Then we can't give up, son."  Mr. Sanders patted Patton's back.  "Virgil needs someone now more than ever.  He won't listen to me and I can't blame him.."

"He can't even _see_ me," Patton interrupted.  "You're wasting your time with me, Mr. Sanders.  Just.. forget I'm even there."

Mr. Sanders bit his cheek.  He'd never seen this kid without a grin big enough to hold a hat up.  It was like his whole personality had vanished.

"I'm not really good with.. uh, this kind of thing, but I guess I want you to know I appreciate what you did for my son when his mom left."

Patton didn't acknowledge he heard Mr. Sander's words.  Mr. Sanders continued anyway. "I.. Virgil is right about me.  When his mom left, I guess I gave up. I was afraid to move on... Virgil needs a dad, and I wasn't there for him."

Mr. Sanders shoulders began to shake and his left eye began twitching as he began blinking rapidly.  "I.. failed him. I wasn't there for him. I.. This is my fault. He's in trouble and I don't know how.. to help him.  I don't know what to do."

Taking a moment to calm down, Mr. Sanders addressed Patton.  "Listen. You're the only person who was doing right by Virgil.  You can't give up on him. Someone's gotta have his back."

Patton's face scrunched.  "He doesn't want me," he replied softly.

"Patton, when you love somebody you take a chance for them and hold out until the rough times finally past you by."

"I've gotta go." Patton made his way toward the door.  "I have to take my foster dad to an appointment.  I can't do this right now."

Mr. Sanders' eyes searched Patton for a moment before consenting.  His disappointment made Patton feel guilty.  He escorted Virgil's dad out.

"I just want you to reach out to him Patton.  That's all I can ask," Mr. Sanders promised.

"I'll.. think about it."

Taking his foster father to the hospital was never an easy task, but the universe deemed it Patton's responsibility.  The man liked to complain and make the situation as difficult as possible.  Patton listened to the spiel the whole way to the hospital, his phone alarm to leave the house distracted his driving for a brief moment twenty minutes into the drive.   

After setting his foster father up in the waiting area, Patton excused himself to wonder around a bit.  He'd spent quite a bit of time in hospitals when he was in middle school after the accident.  He found that wondering around usually ended up with him meeting people who were lonely and needed a friendly ear.  He'd spent a lot of time comforting people while stuck in the sterile buildings.  Something about making them feel supported made Patton feel a little better about himself.

This time however, he didn't find someone in need, but instead an old acquaintance of his. Surprised, Patton walked up to his old psychiatrist, who was currently looking through a file.  

"Dr. Pecani?" Patton called.

The doctor looked up and gained an enormous smile upon his face. "Patton," he called excitedly, "Do you how do?"

Patton grimaced a smile and bobbed his head in an uncertain gesture.  "I've been better.  I'm just here while my foster father is getting an exam taken care of."

"I see," Dr. Pecani drawled, setting down his clipboard in favor of placing a hand upon Patton's back to lead him to a bench along the wall.  "Interesting that fate has brought us together today.  It seems our paths were destined to cross here at this moment."  Both of them sat down together.  "Now tell me Patton, what brings you here today?"

"Uh, I don't want to waste your time Dr. Pecani if you have somewhere you need to be."

"Now, now, I will never be to busy for my favorite Rose Quartz."

Patton scoffed.  "I forgot about that."

"Would you say she's still an accurate representation or has your character developed further since we last met Patton?"

"I mean.. I've been feeling alone recently.  Virgil dumped me and I don't really have anything else going on right now."

"I see.  So Pattil has unfused?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty tough.  I tried confronting him, but he wants nothing to do with me."

"Virgil was an important foundation during your recovery period when we first got to know each other.  How are you holding up now that that part of your life has moved on?"

"Not great, doc.  I feel like I'm missing a part of myself, and I don't think I'll be able to go on without him."

"Patton, it is important for people to form bonds with others.  Although Rose Quartz was seen as caring, passionate, and loving; she is also known for her secretive, mysterious nature.  Something we've talked through before was opening up your feelings to others."

"But now he's gone too.  I don't want to be let down again."

"Now if you think about the many different types of fusions, Patton, you may realize that different fusions have different specialties.  Some fusions such as Garnet, were meant to be forever through time and work on each individual's part.  Other fusions aren't quite as serious, but important just the same.  Finding stable fusions with a variety of different people can aid you as you look for support in many different situations."

"I guess so."

"Are you taking your meds regularly?"

Patton grimaced.  "I didn't really think I needed them anymore, but I started again a couple of weeks after Virgil.., but I don't think they're working.  I..uh.. I tried some other stuff, but.." Patton tampered off.

"I understand Patton.  I must stress self-medicating of any sort could be dangerous, especially when already taking a prescription drug.  Last time we discussed your medication, we decided to bring down the dosage.  I would be happy to work with you to balance your prescription for your current needs."

"I don't want you worrying about me, Dr. Picani."

Dr. Picani smiled, patting Patton on the back.  "Feel free in call in at any time Patton, I promise to call back if I can't talk at that exact moment.  I told you before I always enjoyed our sessions."  He stood up and retrieved his clipboard.  "And you know I'd love to see you in person any time."

"I keep that in mind.  Thanks a lot, doc."

Dr. Picani smiled and gave a wave before leaving giving Patton a chance to think introspectively on the bench.  He thought through Dr. Picani's advice and how much his life had changed recently.  How much he missed his life before his and Virgil's unfusing as Dr. Picani liked to put it. 

Absentmindedly he glanced throughout the hallway.  There wasn't a lot to look at, but the name plate of the door beside him caught his eye.

'Berry'

Patton's brows raised and his mouth dropped. 

Berry?  Logan Berry?

Patton paused and stared at the door a moment.  He wasn't exactly sure what possessed him, but he found himself standing up and approaching the door.  Hesitantly, he knocked on the door.  He didn't hear an answer, but slowly pushed the door open anyway.  

Peeking through the door, he found none other than Logan Berry wrapped in casting and gauze boredly watching a television in the room.

Patton entered the room, gaining the burn victim's attention.  Patton swallowed.  "Hey, Logan.  I was around and wondered if you'd mind a visitor?"

Logan blinked, before nodded his head slightly.

Patton sat in a chair and looked over at the tv.  Scooby Doo was on.  Patton briefly considered whether Logan happened to be one of Dr. Picani's patients.  

It was quiet in the room for what felt like an eternity, then Logan spoke, "You're Virgil's friend."

"I..I don't think he would agree," Patton refuted.

"No, no he would not, would he?"

"I..uh.."

"Considering we are not acquainted and you are absent of a gift, I assume you are not here as a friendly visit," Logan stated logically.

"I want to help Virgil," Patton stated, surprising himself.

"I see.  I'm afraid the solution to Virgil's state is inaccessible."

"So, is your..uh..." Patton gestured to his head "still there?"

"My body is being stimulated by strong medication drugs due to the overstimulating pain I would otherwise be feeling, causing my squip to be offline for the moment.  Unfortunately there isn't anything I can do about my situation until I am released."

"So, drugging yourself is the only way unless you.." Patton gestured his head indicating Logan's actions to escape his squip.

"I can't say my previous actions were the wisest approach, both due to my intoxication at the time and the failure of a permanent solution from the attempt.  However," Logan paused, "there is one solution I have been unable to attain.  I originally went through great lengths to obtain it before first conceding to the squip, but I was since convinced I didn't need it.  It was disposed of long ago."

"What," Patton asked, "What is it?"

"It's called Mountain Dew Red.  Unfortunately is was discontinued from production about twenty years ago.  It is increasingly difficult to obtain"

"Mountain Dew Red?" Patton clarified.

"Indeed."

Patton's eyes shifted as he thought it through.  Maybe he could help Virgil after all. It was possible.  He needed to make a call.

"Uh, thanks Logan," Patton called, turning to leave the room.

"PATTON," Logan called before beginning to cough violently.  

Surprised, Patton paused at the door.  

"If you can," Logan requested, sounding strangely vulnerable, "save me too?"

Patton nodded.  "Of course, I'll be back, promise!"

Patton took off for his vehicle in the parking lot, leaving his official guardian stranded at the hospital.  He had someone more important to take care of now.

Patton pulled out his phone. "Mr. Heere?" Patton took a breath.  "If I'm going to try harder being his friend, you've got to work harder being his dad.  Get to a clothing store and buy a pair of pants."  Patton unlocked the door to his car.  "I don't care what kind, jeans, khaki, leather.  "If you want my help, you gotta buy a pair."

Mr. Heere was silent for only a moment.  "You drive a hard bargain son."

"When you love somebody," Patton said, "you've got to push through the tough times for them, right?  Virgil doesn't just need a friend, he needs his dad.  Be that for him, and I'll do my best too."

Once Virgil's father agreed to Patton's terms, Patton drove to the mall.  He needed to get in contact with Tony asap. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jenna Rolan approached the distressed looking girl outside the black box.  The play was after school today and with all the last minute changes happening, there was a lot of stress on Ms. Canigula.  Jenna's benefit of having a squip help her organize her schedule and keep her stress levels at a healthy level was an incredible enhancement.

Christine was crouched against a wall staring intently at her closed fist resting on her knee.

Jenna sat beside her and reached in her bag.  "Mountain Dew?"

 


	17. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Places for Scene 2, People!!!

All day at school, Virgil didn't see Patton.  He kept an eye open the whole day.  Thankfully his squip kept him from appearing completely distracted and unaware of his peers and surroundings.  Brooke and Chloe still weren't talking to him, but he had many outer circle friends to belong with until he made up with them or Logan came back from the hospital.  That one was probably going to take a while though.  

Virgil went out of his way to check where Patton would normally be throughout the whole morning, until his squip's reassurances that Patton was not at school got through his head.  

As soon as school was finished, Virgil headed straight for Patton's house.

"I must remind you that this must be a quick visit.  Call time is in a mere hour.  Call time does not mean just arrived, Virgil."

"Yeah, yeah, Christine harped it into my head.  I just have to check on him.  We'll be back in no time."

The squip rolled its eyes and crossed its arms, clearly put out by the day trip.

When Virgil arrived at the small house, Patton's car still wasn't in the driveway.  Despite the initial lack of evidence, Virgil went up to the door and knocked loudly.  He tipped his head to see through the dirty window to see..  ** _movement_** inside.  Someone was coming to the door.

The door opened to reveal Patton's foster mother holding the door open.  Huh, Virgil hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Uh.. hello Mrs. Mell.  I was looking to see if Patton was home?"  Mrs. Mell looked down on Virgil as if he were the scum of the world.  

"Damn brat just went off and left," Mrs. Mell replied harshly.  Virgil's heart dropped.  "Abandoned my dear husband alone in a hospital and took off on his own."

"You're.. you're saying... he's actually gone?"

"Had to send the police after the damned kid.  If you get word of him, report it to them kid. I'm busy."

The door shut in Virgil's face.  

Virgil blinked at the door in front of him.

Patton's gone.

Like... **gone,** gone.

Virgil had to find him. 

He had to apologize.  

This was all his fault.

He had to make it up to him.

He just needed to get Patton to take a squip.

Then he'd see.

Everything would be so much better.

He turned to the squip, distressed.  "We need to find Patton, and we'll make him take the squip."

The squip's brows raised slightly.  "And this is what you want?"

"I want to make everything better, and you're going to help me."

"Of course."

 

As the squip predicted, Virgil wasn't on schedule to make the call time.  He was backstage getting ready as the play was getting ready to begin.

The theater didnt make it to full house, but it was a lot more packed than what the drama department had seen in several years. Perhaps Jenna's influence brought in the sales, maybe the popularity of the cast, or the rumors that Roman was going on stage after almost an entire week of radio silence. The ticket sales so far was promising of future productions by the school.

Christine walked on stage into the spot light with her head high and a large smile on her face, confident in what she was about to do.  This was her element.  Upon entering the spot light, she threw her arms out, chest open, and introduced the play with charisma and finesse.  

"Welcome everybody," Christine cheered.  The audience responded well to her enthusiasm.  She waited for them to stop applauding before continuing. "Thank you so much for coming to our production of A Mid Summer Night with Zombies.  We'd like to give a special thank you to Hobby Lobby for providing our costumes and the efforts of our wonderful school staff who supported us in making tonight happen."

She shifted her voice to a sympathetic tone.  "This has been a tough week for all of us."  The audience quieted down.  With a hopeful tone, she continued.  "That's why this is so important.  To bring the school together.  To show something special." The audience applauded respectfully.  Christine continued, "I know that if Logan was here instead of the Intensive Care Unit, he'd say, 'Go out, and show everyone the relative power of live theater!"

A few students began whooping as Christine ran back off stage, feeling good about the performance to come.  It was truly going to be an amazing night.

Virgil was searching for his costume.  He wasn't able to find it.  He knew he was running late, but his costume should have been on his hanger in the makeup room.  He searched around the room and snuck past the backstage to the black box.  The squip helped him systematically search and reminded him of the call time he neglected to follow, but Virgil was unable to locate what he needed.

Virgil ran into the black box where the other play participants were waiting for their time on stage. 

Roman was resting in a chair with two casts on his legs.  The poor guy looked completely out of it.  His focus was set on a place on the wall.  The pain medicine he was on must be pretty strong.  Virgil bypassed Roman in favor of searching the black box for his missing clothing. 

Christine exited the stage and entered the room.  "Virgil," Christine called.  "You did not make your call time. Mr. Reyes was forced to step in as your understudy."

"Wait, isn't he the understudy for Logan?"

"Now he's both."

Virgil winced.  "Oh."

Just then Mr. Reyes appeared, in Virgil's costume.  "Ah, Mr. Sanders."  He paused and considered.  "I suppose you'll want your costume back?"  Virgil ignored the disappointment in his teacher's voice and nodded.

Virgil noticed his squip wince, before feeling a slight shock in the back of his head.  Instinctively he covered the source of pain before glaring at the squip.  The squip straightened, considering for a moment before returning to observing Virgil's actions, choosing not to comment. 

Virgil followed Mr. Reyes back to the dressing rooms to change into his costume for the play.  Upon reentering the black box now dressed as Puck, he heard Mr. Reyes call out instructions.  "Places for Scene Two, people.  Remember, once Puck feeds you the Pansy Serum, you have to sell that you're transforming into a zombie." 

Mr. Reyes gestured for the students to get back on stage.  Virgil followed suit when he heard Mr. Reyes compliment Chloe's performance.  

Pausing, Virgil curiously turned to see the girl in question.  Chloe was terrible in rehearsal.  She always forgot her lines and wasn't able to act to save her life.  Somehow though, she was doing an extremely convincing job now.  His eyes shifted from a very convincing Chloe to the substance on the table directly behind her.  A large beaker of green carbonated liquid.  Behind the beaker sat an empty ladies running shoes box. 

Virgil's eyes widened.  "Mr. Reyes," he called out, "what exactly is in the Pansy Serum?"

Mr. Reyes nodded understandingly, watching as the beaker was being transferred on stage for the next scene.  "Oh yes, not to worry.  It's perfectly nontoxic.  We don't want a repeat of last year's arsenic... well.. anyway, it's just normal Mountain Dew with some tic tacs thrown in the bottom."

"Wait, what?"  Virgil shot a look at the squip before calling out to Mr. Reyes.  "You can't let anybody drink from that beaker!"

The teacher waved him off.  "Don't be silly.  It's perfectly safe.  I tried it myself."

"UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, A"

The teacher gave a sharp yelp and grasped the back of his head.  

'What are you doing?' Virgil demanded.

"I need to sync with his squip so that his desires are aligned with yours," the squip explained.  "It's important your interests are considered when their squips are making decisions."

Virgil started.  'Their squips?'

"As it has been made apparent, soon the entire cast will have a squip."

Virgil's eyes widened.  'No, they can't.. they deserve a choice.  You can't do this.'

The squip rolled its eyes.  "Now do you see why it's important to sync up your desires with theirs."  The squip paused.  "Unfortunately their desires are influencing my abilities to guide you as well."

'Are you kidding?'

"I must be conscientious of their desires as well as your own."

"I don't want this," Virgil said aloud.

"Are you sure about that?" the squip challenged.  "You seem pretty determined to make Patton get his own squip."

Virgil swallowed, and tried to think of an explanation.  "Well..I..."

"Are you really that hypocritical, Virgil.  You agree that Patton needs a squip to be happy, but you don't think the same of your peers."

Virgil stubbornly shut down the squip's line of thinking in favor of his own.  "I have to get out there."

The path on stage was blocked by his teacher, recovered from the shock from before.  "I can't let you do that Virgil."

"Mr. Reyes," Virgil questioned.

"Do you think I ever wanted to be stuck teaching high school drama, in NEW JERSEY.  With my squip, I will make it all the way to Broadway.  I just need to keep you from ruining my big night."

With Mr. Reyes shutting and guarding the door, blocking Virgil's only means of getting on stage, Virgil questioned his squip.  "What do we do?"

"I'm sorry Virgil, but whether you realize it or not, you do agree with this.  It will be more beneficial for you to go along with the events.  Whether you like it or not, this is the only way to get what you want.  With the school being squipped, I can get you want you really want."

Virgil took a step back from the squip, confused.  "What I want," he questioned.

"Of course.  Making the life of your peers easier was never your goal," the squip explained, "it's merely a... bonus level.  In order to achieve your goal, however, this is the only way."

"You can't do this," Virgil commanded.

The squip narrowed its eyes, "I will complete my mission.  If this is the only way for you to be with Christine, then I accept the consequences of that result."

"You're a computer," Virgil reasoned to himself, "there's got to be a way to shut you down."

The squip scoffed, "Logan's thinking was following the same line of logic as yours... and he ended up in the hospital.  I suggest you do not end up like him."

"Logan?"  Virgil thought back to the last time he saw the teen.  The last thing Logan had said to him.  "He needed Mountain Dew Red. Mountain Dew Red, that's it.  Green Mountain Dew activates you.  Red Mountain Dew shuts you off."

"Ah yes, unfortunately," the squip sarcastically replied, "production was cancelled in the 1990s."

Running out of options, Virgil abruptly made a run for it, but was stopped when his body stopped responding.  His legs wouldn't move.

Not again.

"I'm going to improve your life, Virgil," the squip promised, "if I have to sync with the entire student body to do it."

Just then the door to the black box crashed open.  

Virgil breathing caught in his throat.

"PATTON"

Patton smiled wide and ran in, hugging his friend.  Virgil held him tightly before letting go.  

"What.. what are you doing here?"

Patton smiled, pleased at his former buddy's positive reaction to him. "Well, I've been doing some research with Tony, the guy at the pet shop, and we managed to get ahold of something I think you'll be interested in."

"What?"

"When I got here though, the play had already started," Patton shrugged and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "and I didn't want to interrupt everyone's hard work."

"You came to see me in the play?" Virgil asked amazed.

"But then I was like, this is way too good for a school play.  I thought, they all must be squipped, and I couldn't find you on stage, so..." Patton gestured to himself, "here I am."

Virgil blinked.  He was a bit confused but ultimately just glad Patton hadn't disappeared like he had previously assumed.  His friend was there for him again, even though Virgil certainly didn't deserve it.

Patton slipped his backpack off his shoulder and pulled out a large container of Mountain Dew. 

Mountain Dew **Red**.

Virgil stared at the container, unblinking.  "Is that?"

"Mountain Dew Red.  Logan said it was the only way to get the squip taken care of for good."

Virgil looked his friend up and down, amazed.  "Oh my gosh, give it here man!"

"Yea-" Patton lifted his arm to pass off the drink before thinking better of it and pulling the container back into his chest.  

"No."

"What?" Virgil asked, incredulously.

"No," Patton reiterated.  

"But.. I _need_ it," Virgil stressed.

Patton face grew serious.  His voice lowered.  "And I need an apology."

Virgil tested his legs.  They still wouldn't allow him to move.

"I mean," Patton continued, "I think that that's in order after you act like I don't exist for weeks, and then you blow me off..."

"Alright, alright, fine," Virgil cut him off.  "I'm s..."  His voice cut off.

Patton's face shifted from expectant to confused to irritated.

"You really aren't going to apologize to me?"

"I'm so s..."  His voice cut off again.  He felt like he couldn't breathe.  Why wasn't his lungs working?

"Really," Patton questioned, "Is it that tough to say sorry?"

Virgil struggled a moment before managing a nod.  Then he finally felt his lungs fill with air again. 

"Come on, Pat.  This is important."

Patton's brows scrunched.  "This is important to me, Virgil.  I.. It's really important to me, Virgil."

Desperate, Virgil tried to convince him.  "It's a word."

"It's a gesture," Patton argued back.  "Gestures matter."  

Virgil's vision shifted behind Patton as the squip gestured toward Virgil.  Just then, Virgil's body finally began moving, but not of his own volition.  His body performed several martial artist positions before punching toward Patton.

"Just because you don't care about becoming popular.." Virgil vented as his body continued attacking his only hope of release.

"Of course I care," Patton corrected, trying to avoid Virgil's fists, "I just.. know it's never going to happen."

"So you're jealous I didn't give up like you did?" Virgil clarified. 

"No," Patton cried, "I'm jealous you tried."

"Well," Virgil countered, "I'm jealous you don't."

Patton fell down with a punch to the gut.  Virgil's body sat on his stomach, still trying to attack.  Patton did his best to counter Virgil's blows to his face.

"Stop hitting me!"

"I'm not trying to," Virgil promised.

"Well, stop not trying harder!"

"It's not me," Virgil cried.  

Patton managed to shove Virgil off.  Virgil pulled himself away from his friend, trying to get ahold of himself.  

"It's my.. squip," Virgil gasped.  This was just like with Chloe all over again. Virgil hated it.  "It's taking control of my body."  Virgil's eyes began to water as he realized the gravity of the situation he was in.  "Please, you've got to help me."

Patton's eyes widened as his friend began breaking down in front of him.

Virgil desperately struggled against his bonds.  "I'm SORRY"

Patton nodded quickly and turned to grab the Mountain Dew Red.  As soon as he grasped the bottle, Virgil's body began struggling.  Patton tried holding down his friend, but he couldn't get the lid off at the same time.  

Patton heard the black box door open and turned his head for help to see who came in.  "Roman," he called. "This is gonna sound weird," he admitted, "but if I hold down Virgil, will you make him drink this Mountain Dew Red?"

Roman blinked at the two before answering good-naturely, "Actually that doesn't sound weird at all."

Patton sighed in relief and handed off the bottle.

Roman, leaning against his crutches for balance, opened the Mountain Dew Red cap, and poured the whole bottle out on the floor.

"What did you do?" Virgil yelled.

Roman threw the bottle across the room.  "Sorry guys," he shrugged, "my squip said it was 'imperative'."

Virgil could feel his anxiety rising. 

Patton stood up.  "Why would you need a squip?  You're the most popular guy in school."

"It's true," Roman admitted, "I was already first rate to begin with." 

Virgil and Patton noticed more students entering the room with them.  The squip noticed this as well. "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, A" It began syncing with the other recently squipped students. 

"Now, I am totally boss, and more," Roman declared throwing his crutches away.  "I'm living the upgrade."

Virgil watched Roman walk without his crutches amazed.  "The squip healed your legs?"

"No," Roman replied, "but I can't feel pain." 

The two friends cringed. 

"It's awesome!"

Patton managed to help Virgil up when they were sandwiched by Chloe and Brooke.  

"There you are Virgil," they said in unison.

Brooke squeezed his arm tightly, "I just wanted you to know I'm not mad you broke my heart and slept with my best friend."

Chloe pulled him toward her, "And I'm not mad you dated my best friend and wouldn't sleep with me."

Brooke's glazed look turned to her best friend.  "He didn't sleep with you?"

"No," she answered.

"He didn't sleep with me."  
  
"No?"

"Oh my god," they recited in unison, "Why was I so jealous of you?  You were jealous of me?  That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.  Sister's forever.  Jinx."

Virgil managed to escape their arms while the focus was on each other and searched for the Mountain Dew Red bottle.  Finding it across the room on the ground, he grabbed Patton's attention.  

"Patton, the bottle," he indicated across the room, "there's still some drops left."

Patton found the bottle on the other side of a group of squipped cast members.  "How do I get past them?"

"Patton," Virgil grasped his arm.  "You can do it."

Patton swallowed, before smiling confidently.  "Not without my buddy."

Virgil felt a spark of cheer in his chest.  He nodded encouragingly to his friend, determined to help him through the students currently trying to stop their progress toward the bottle.

Using teamwork, Virgil managed to distract and block the girls as Patton dodged his way through managing to get the bottle from its place on the ground.  His progress was stopped however when Jenna Rolan hugged Patton from behind, stopping his progress and limiting his arm movement.

"I know what you're doing Patton," she whispered in his ear.  "I know what everyone's doing, all the time."

In unison, each cast member turned to Jenna and spoke, "I feel so connected to you guys right now."  

Patton managed to toss the bottle past Virgil, who dove to retrieve it.  The other cast members dragged Patton out the door with them, toward the Pansy Serum on stage.  Patton struggling the whole way.

Virgil's squip suddenly appeared in front of Virgil's path, blocking the bottle from view.  "I wouldn't do that if I were you Virgil," Virgil's squip recommended.

Virgil scowled at the squip, challenging it.  "And why not?" he growled.

"Because," the squip reasoned, gesturing toward the door, "then you can never be with her."

Virgil turned to where the squip was indicating to see Christine coming in from the doorway.  

"Virgil," Christine called, "did you see me out there.  The audience loved me."

Virgil immediately felt inclined to congratulate her but paused at Christine's behavior.  Something felt off.

"You were right," she admitted.

"A-..about what?"

"How it feels," she answered.  "I feel _amazing._ "

No.

"I wanted to talk to you, Virgil.  After my squip synced with yours earlier, I.. well.. I realized something."  Christine stroked his cheek.  Virgil was frozen.  "You are the person I want to be with everyday."

Virgil felt warm.  He took a step away from his crush.  She followed his movement, inching herself closer to him.

She took his hand in hers. "This is something that I've been afraid to say, Virgil, but I really mean it."

'That is not Christine.'

"I assure you," the squip answered, "it is.  This is Christine as she wishes to be. Her fears and insecurities have been removed."

"You're the guy I am so kind of into."  They continued their slow stride across the room, Virgil backing away.  "The guy I am totally into."

Virgil was forced to stop due to the wall at the end of the room.  He pressed against it.

"Virgil," her free hand came up to rest on his chest and moved her head toward his, "I love you."

Virgil saw her coming in for the kiss, but couldn't do it.  This wasn't right.

"That's your cue," the squip encouraged.  "Everything you wanted."

'How do I know this is real?'

"She'll do whatever you want, I promise."

'Anything.' Anything he wanted.  Virgil allowed himself to relax. 

'Great.'

He knelt down, pulling her down with him, and slowly pulled her close.

"Drink this," he commanded, eyes shifting down to the floor.

The squip's eyes widened.  "Virgil, wait!"

Christine did as Virgil instructed immediately before the squip could stop her, drinking the last few drops in the container.

The room was quiet as Virgil and the squip waited, anticipating what would happen.

"Christine?" Virgil questioned.  Her eyes didn't leave his until she began screeching.  Virgil blocked his ears instinctually.  

He could hear through the open door of the black box, one by one the other cast members on stage began screeching as well.  What was happening?  He didn't have much time to question it when he himself began yelling at the top of his lungs.  It hurt.

It hurt so much.  He needed it to stop.

Please stop.

He barely heard Patton curse loudly on stage when he passed out.


	18. Voices in my Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many voices in my head  
> And they can yell and hurt like hell  
> But I know I'll be fine  
> Might still have voices in my head  
> But now they're just the normal kind

Virgil's consciousness began filtering in gently.  He knew he wasn't in his room where he should be waking up, but he hadn't quite yet gained the ability to freak out over the discovery.  He felt heavy, tired.  His left arm was stiff.  Soft movement lapped against the air consistently every couple minutes on his right side.  

Virgil blinked his eyes open to find himself in a white room.  The nurse's office?  That seemed reasonable.  Virgil listened to the steady beeping sound keeping time to his left.  

After a moment, a nurse appeared pulling Virgil into awareness.  He didn't know her.  What..?

"Mr. Heere, we received an alert you've woken up.  We are very relieved to see you awake.  You are at the hospital after passing out at the school." The nurse reached his bed side and pulled out a clip board. "We will alert your father you've woken up.  I'm sure he'll be by shortly.  Do you need anything?"

Virgil swallowed.  The hospital, huh?  Seems legit.  

After a moment of deliberation, he shook his head shallowly.

"Very well," she nodded kindly. Reaching for the remote connected to his bed, she continued, "I'm going to adjust your bed so we can run through some exercises to make sure everything's right as rain.  Standard procedure."

Virgil played along and listened to the doctor, once he appeared to talk to Virgil.  They really didn't tell him anything of importance, mainly he was to stay under observation for a day before he would be allowed to go home.  They didn't find anything wrong with him, although he'd been unconscious for a couple days now.  

Once the doctor and nurse finally left him alone with the remote for the television, Virgil tried to get a better handle on his situation.  The IV in his arm was annoying, but he forced himself to ignore it.  He didn't need the temptation to mess with it.

Virgil shifted himself so he was sitting higher on the pillow trying to become more comfortable and get a better bearing on his surroundings. He looked for his squip. It would have rebooted by now.

It was too quiet.  It hadn't been this quiet since before.  Before the squip. 

The privacy sheet separating Virgil's area from the rest of the room was pulled open causing Virgil to jump, his muscles at the ready to take off, if necessary. 

Logan met his gaze from where the sheet had obscured his presence before.  It seems Virgil wasn't quite as alone as he assumed. 

The two young men held their gaze for several moments.

"Logan?!"

"Salutations."

Virgil scoffed in disbelieve, "Seriously, you put yourself in ICU and that's all you have to say to me.  What The HELL?  Dude!  I thought you might die!"

Logan's face softened with amusement.  "The feeling is mutual then."

Virgil honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

"The aftermath is jarring.  It feels like a part of yourself is missing.  I can't say for sure, but Patton believes the feeling will fade with time."

The aftermath of the fire?

"Patton?"

"Yes, your little boyfriend?  He's been by everyday to check in with you.  He's been rather worried.  I suspect he'll be by soon.  Visiting hours start in about 20 minutes."

Virgil hunched his shoulders and hid his face under his hair.  "He's.. he's not my boyfriend."  Realizing his position, Virgil fixed his posture as he had been taught previously.  Although...could it be?

"It's really gone?" Virgil asked aloud.

"Well, it is in the past," Logan corrected.  "Although it isn't currently assessing myself and my situation any longer, the effects of such a remediator has already proven to have lasting effects."

"Oh," Virgil replied, rubbing his wrist,"not everything you wanted it to be?"

"I.." Logan paused, gathering his thoughts, "I am thankful to be gone of the hivemind mentality.  I am grateful to have my own thoughts once again, free to create my own ideas and conclusions.  I have come to the conclusion in the distress of my formative years, I made a mistake."

"Logan was wrong?" Virgil commented sarcastically, "how will the world survive?" Virgil barely caught the small shift of logan's lips.

"I shouldn't have given my mind over to another to control.  It will be one of my great regrets, but I would like to formally apologize as well, Virgil," Logan commented, "for my influence in your attaining a squip."

Virgil didn't answer, taking time to consider Logan's words.  So much happened because of Logan's advice to get a squip of his own.  Did Virgil regret it?  He regretted hurting his friends.  He regretted losing control of the situation.  If he could get the squip back, would he? Maybe? Virgil was unsure.

Logan let his apology hang for a few minutes while Virgil contemplated his thoughts and feelings before explaining himself.

"The past few months, my squip had been  progressively convincing me to diffuse squips to those in need, namely our student body.  The proposal was not ideal, but I was convinced to try it at least once, using you as a guinea pig."  Logan avoided Virgil's gaze, instead focusing on the book resting on his bed.  "I was able to observe its affects on you.  My squip was quick to identify improvements and imply your life had changed for the better.  However, I was subconsciously forming parallels I identified between our experiences, not necessarily on the positive end of the spectrum.  I knew I could not allow others to also suffer the same fate.  That night, despite my intoxicated mind or perhaps due to it, I chose to do what it took to escape my squip and chosen fate."

"Wow," Virgil commented, "So that's why you.."

"When I first attained the squip, I wished to improve myself.  I craved acknowledgement and acceptance.  I had believed I deserved to be superior to others due to my intellectual gifts and excellent work ethic.  However the results of my home life and situation factored into receiving what I believed to be inadequate recognition according to my ability and performance.  As a result I made many poor decisions in my frustration."  Logan let his words sit for a moment before continuing.  "The results of such decisions caused me to look for help, though I was too proud to ask for it directly.  The squip seemed a more private form of support on several levels.  It's ironic that the help I so desired would push me to destroy everything I worked so hard for."

"I mean.." Virgil tried, "I wouldn't say..."

Logan raised a brow.  "What are they saying about me at school?"

Virgil took a breath as if to continue but stopped himself from speaking.  'Arson Freak' came to mind.

"Hm. That bad."

"I mean.. sorry."

"It's just as well.  I am currently considering joining the fast track program at the academy to quickly regain the strides I have lost.  I believe I will be prepared to graduate by the end of this school year."

"Oh."  Virgil visually slumped at the announcement.  Of course Logan wouldn't want to stick around.  He had a drive to do bigger, grander things with his life.  High school was a mess.  Logan's home life was a mess.  He finally had a way to get out of it.

"I wouldn't be adverse to your continuing taking advantage of my tutoring services every once in a while."

Virgil turned his head to meet Logan's gaze.  Both sets of eyes hopeful.

"Perhaps you might extend the invitation to Patton as well, if he were so inclined."

"Uh, yeah," Virgil shrugged.

Logan nodded appreciatively.  "I am unsure if I will be having other guests for a while.  I will appreciate your company."

Virgil tried to think of something encouraging, but his doom and gloom mind low key agreed with Logan.  They had both lost quite a few friends recently.  

"I have been meeting with a therapist recently and I have set a goal to surround myself with people who appreciate me for myself, rather than what I can do for them.  I believe that trait rests in both you and Patton."

Virgil's face reddened slightly.

"I should inform you I have come upon another realization since my separation from the squip the past week, I am bi-sexual.  If either of you or Patton are uncomfortable with that then.."

"What, no.  Of course not.  I'm.. I'm glad you're figuring it all out."

"And for clarification the two of you are not in a relationship?"

Virgil shot Logan a glance.

"I'm not judging your preferences or orientation, Virgil.  I'm bi now."

"And I know someone's going to make you really happy Lo.  You're an awesome guy."

Logan and Virgil turned their heads to the door where Patton had appeared.  A pleased expression met the teenager from both his boys.

"I appreciate your sentament Patton.  You will be pleased to hear Virgil has regained his conscious state."

Patton practically ran across the room to greet Virgil with a Patton Patented Hug.  "Oh Virgil! I'm so glad your awake again.  You've been asleep forever." Patton shifted back to see his friends face. "The play was a complete success!  Christine was so relieved.  Everyone was real impressed with the organic struggling and fighting and the others did such an amazing job 'dying,' when the play was cancelled due to 'technical difficulties' there was an immediate demand to extend the event to next weekend. Jenna has been building the tension so the whole school is buzzing like little baby bees for an encore performance."

"What, really?"

"I believe a visual representation would be appropriate. If you wouldn't mind Patton."

Patton did as Logan suggested.  Virgil watched the video as Logan provided commentary of his hypothesis based on the video and the information Patton had provided.  Sure enough, a jarring scream throughout the entire cast followed by said cast promptly passing out on stage was so impressive the crowd practically jumped out of their seats in applause and cheers.

"In other words," Logan continued his commentary, "due to the synced nature of the hivemind the squip's were dependent on, destroying each squip separately proved unnecessary.  To remove the squip programming one synced squip was required to be affected, at which point the deactivation spread not unlike a virus. If your squip hadn't synced with the rest the the cast, you'd still be under its influence."

Patton practically tackled Virgil.  "And I am so happy you are okay, kiddo."

"It is fascinating the others were unconscious for a relatively short time compared to ourselves.  Although I've had a squip for far longer than you, mine has been deactivated for some time, perhaps explaining why I also woke up much sooner than yourself."

Logan and Patton continued discussing the conversation while Virgil momentarily spaced out.  This was a lot to take in. He had only woken up less than an hour ago. He was feeling pretty beat.

In a moment of curiosity, Virgil reached out in his mind, but was met with silence.  Just the regular thoughts and feelings swirling in there now.  The guidance he had grown dependent on was gone. 

Virgil's reflecting was interrupted as Virgil's father pranced into the room. 

"Virgil!"  His father had an enormous grin on his face, but Virgil barely noticed.  He was distracted by a different feature of his father's attire.

"Dad, you're wearing pants?"

"Well of course, I'm your father.  And I wear the pants in this family."

Virgil tried really hard, but his mouth refused to relax from its current joyous state.  

Virgil ended up falling back asleep while in the middle of talking with his father.  Logan assured the other two that this was expected.  The three conversed until Virgil woke back up several hours later.

"No really, I think he's been worried about you, but I think he's afraid. He won't admit it, but try to make an effort to reach out. If nothing else apologize and see what happens. He's your best friend."

"Definitely kid, when you love somebody, you've got to take the chance."

"The person who Roman accepted as his best friend has been killed with the squip.  There isn't any reason for him to accept me as I am now.  However, I will accept your advise and attempt to 'reach out'.  If nothing else, he deserves an apology."

Virgil swallowed and shifted his weight, joining in the conversation. "If he can't accept you, then you'll always have us, either way."

The three men turned to the previously sleeping boy and smiled.

"Thank you, Virgil."

Virgil shrugged.  It was the truth.

"So," Virgil's father jumped in, changing the subject, "who is this Christine person, and why am I hearing it from these two?"

"Oh," Virgil turned his head away slightly, "uh, she's no one Dad.  I.. she probably hates me after all I did."

Logan snorted.  Virgil turned to see the other three all smirking at him.  Patton and his father matching glance in some inside joke.

"What?" Virgil asked, confused.

Grinning, Patton snuggled up with Virgil.  "It's nice to know you haven't changed that much."

Virgil accepted the loss of personal space and shot Patton a confused look.

Patton hugged Virgil's arm.  "You have no clue about women."

Before Virgil could be offended, his father jumped in.  "Listen Virgil, women enjoy romantic gestures.  You must buy her a rose, compliment her clothing.  Think of her."

Logan added in.  "Christine is an intelligent individual, but is also gifted in several aspects of her life.  She would appreciate acknowledgement to the fact."

"And," Patton insisted, "you've got to tell her how she excites you, emotionally.  Good communication is key through any relationship."

Virgil scoffed and turned his head away slightly, grunting lazily in acknowledgement.

"That's the way to a woman's heart", his father spoke up. 

Virgil considered the other's advice.  All well meaning advice.  Advice taken from experience and wisdom, but maybe not for him?  Not that he was opposed to any of their suggestions for a relationship, he very well may take the advise to heart, but would Christine really want him initially because he made grand gestures that weren't him.  He already tried that.  It didn't go as well as he hoped.

Eventually Patton and Virgil's father had to leave at the end of visiting hours.  Logan had fallen asleep at some point.  Virgil appreciated the moment of peace and solitude.  He hadn't been truly alone with his unfiltered thoughts for some time.  This was nice.  He had forgotten how much he craved this time to be able to alone and think.  It was a privileged stolen from him when he accepted the squip into his life.  

I wonder if subconsciously Logan feels relief or loss.   

After Virgil's day conscious under observation in the hospital, he was finally allowed to be taken home.  Virgil's father and Patton had set up a grand dinner to celebrate Virgil's release from the hospital.  Patton even snuck in a piece of cake to Logan without Virgil noticing before they left the hospital.  After the celebrations, Virgil offered Patton a chance to stay the night, but Patton hesitantly refused, promising to text him when he got home safely.   

Virgil stripped and deposited his dirty clothing into the hamper in his closet before changing into some pajamas.  Virgil needed to make a plan.  He would see Christine for the first time since the squip had taken over her.  Would she hate him?  He deserved it if she did. 

Virgil curled up in his room.  It seemed so empty.  Everything was put away in a place to belong.  The floor was clear of junk and slightly worn clothing.  All knickknacks were arranged nicely on his desk and shelves.  With time, would the room revert the way it was to begin with or would it remain neatly tucked away?  How much of an influence had Virgil gained over the past few months.  Would it slowly fade or would he be forever affected by his actions this year.  

Virgil continued thinking through the night without filter or control over his conscious state.  Patton had texted him as promised when he got home.  Virgil felt too tired to text him back but felt comforted by the text, a message promising his friend was safe.  Something Virgil had been unable to provide for him.  

He had been so horrible to Patton.  Could he really call him his best friend any longer.  Patton should leave him behind.  Virgil knew Patton would never do so, simply because he was Patton.  Patton cared and loved like no one else Virgil had ever met before.  Patton was a true friend who deserved so much better than Virgil had to offer.  

How would Roman and the others react to Virgil now.  He wasn't chill.  His persona before was a lie.  A facade put forth to make them like him.  Logan didn't seem too optimistic about the his and Roman's friendship continuing despite being friends for literal years.  Virgil knew Logan was very different than his persona.  A stranger may not pick up on it at first, but since Virgil and Logan had grown to be comrades in their squip experiences, the change was obvious to Virgil.  

If Roman and the others couldn't accept Virgil as he was, that would be okay.  He wouldn't blame them.  Patton would still be there for him, and he would accept Logan if he would have him.  Virgil would be okay.  He didn't need to be chill.  He didn't need to be popular.  He only wanted to meet his crush, get to know her, be less of a loser.  He did that.  Maybe one day he would know if it was worth it.  

Eventually Virgil recognized he needed to distract himself from his thoughts.  Patton would be asleep.  Logan didn't have access to a phone, and probably would be asleep as well.  He didn't want to bother his father.  Unfiltered thoughts.  No one to talk to.  To think he'd been previously enjoying such a freedom.  Was it worth it?

Virgil spent some time at his desk drawing absent mindedly.  The light from his monitor provided enough light in the dark room to draw.  When he refocused, he found a familiar face had been illustrated.  It's face. The realization suddenly shocked him into attention.  

So many mixed feelings.  Virgil couldn't keep up with how he felt. 

He missed it. 

He hated it. 

He needed it. 

It had taken what he loved most away. 

It supported his needs. 

It made him a parody of himself. 

It listened and filtered him through what was useful and what was ridiculous.  It kept him from feeling overwhelmed. 

It took away his sense of self. 

It raised his worth in the eyes of his classmates.  

It wanted to take the freedom of his friends.

Eventually Virgil fell asleep, exhausted from his muted crying.

 

* * *

 

 

Virgil stepped out of the school office, but stiffened when he heard his name called loudly from down the hallway. Roman Prince, in the flesh, followed close by the others was quickly approaching him. The quick movement moving in and surrounding him was only heightened by the addition of Roman's crutches. They looked like they could do some real damage if the user were so inclined.

This was happening too soon.  Why did he want to come to school today?  He could have avoided this a little longer.  Virgil's eyes dropped from the group, afraid to meet their gaze.  To face how their opinion and view of him had changed.

 

He had missed the bus, sleeping in too late. 

His father had to drive him to school that morning, having finally woken Virgil up mid morning for his meds. 

Virgil insisted on going to school.  His father disagreed, wanting Virgil to rest, but Virgil insisted. He couldn't deal with the uncertainty.  He needed to know how he stood.  He could't deal with the anxiety right now. Honestly knowing for sure everyone hated him would be so much better than this unknown fate he was struggling with all night.  For so long he had escaped the unknown and pressure of social acceptance.  For better or worse, he had to get past this. 

As his father drove, Virgil read through Patton's texts from earlier that morning, checking in on Virgil when he didn't appear at school, assuming he was taking an extra day off, contrary to the discussion and decision made the previous day in the hospital.  

Virgil sent a message with a brief explanation as his father sang to the radio flamboyantly amusing Virgil, though he didn't show it.  He was arriving late, just in time for lunch.  His father signed him in, turned in his excuse slip from the hospital, and dropped off Virgil's medication with the nurse.  

Virgil had stepped out of the office toward his class.  Lunch would be ending soon when he heard his name being shouted from down the hallway.  

Eyes down, Virgil awaited his fate.  

"Um," Virgil started, "about what happened.."

Roman pulled Virgil over causing Virgil to lose balance and be dependent on the boy leaned on crutches for support.  Brooke P joined in what seemed to be a group hug now and gestured to Chloe expectantly.  Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed good naturedly before giving in to the group hug as well.  Brooke laughed and enjoyed the return of her former boyfriend.

Virgil wasn't sure what to think.  How could these guys accept him so readily after what he did.  He betrayed all their friendship.  What were they thinking.  They didn't even know him.

Eventually Roman held Virgil in front of him by his shoulders.  A large grin on his face.  "Hey, we've been looking for you." 

"We wanted to give you good luck asking out Christine!" Brooke yelped.

Virgil's met their eyes for the first time.  Even Chloe was looking encouragingly at him, in her own way.

"What, how does everyone know about that?"

Just then Jenna popped in from behind Virgil joining the group.  "I know it's crazy but ever since we all did 'ecstasy' at the school play, I just feel so connected to you all.

"Now, we're taking you to get your girl," Chloe informed Virgil.

Jenna and Brooke took Virgil by the arms and led him toward the auditorium.  

"You've just got to summon your inner strength."

"Don't worry about your hair or skin.  I know you're self conscious."

"You'll do great Virgil."

"She'll like you just the way you are."

"You need any advice come and find me.  I'm always there for my bros."

Before Virgil knew what had even happened, he found himself shoved into the auditorium with a Christine P Canigula alone onstage sorting props.  He cleared his throat.  She turned around and immediately ran down the steps to greet him.  

"Virgil, I'm so glad you're okay.  Patton said you'd be back today."

"You.. you met Patton?"

"Oh yeah, we've all been sitting together.  He's really cool.  You should have invited him earlier."

Virgil scoffed.  "Yeah I probably should, just.. I wasn't allowed to."

"Oh. I see."

Christine bit her cheek and glanced away briefly.  Shrugging, she restarted the conversation.  "I still remember how it felt."

"What?"

"You were right.  It felt like.. I'd never have to not know anything again."

Virgil nodded softly.

"It's embarrassing to find out... deep down I just want things to be easy."

Virgil glanced up to her face and felt immediate regret for his actions.  For putting her through this turmoil.  He tried to make it better.  "But uh, who.. who would wants things to be hard?"

Their eyes met briefly before Virgil shaded his with his bangs.  He needed to get this out.  He wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't.  He needed to know where he stood.  "Look," he started, "I almost destroyed the school.. maybe all of human civilization.  I know the last thing I deserve is another chance.."

Christine placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder meeting his eyes.  "Just.. say what's on your mind, Virgil."

"Lunch," Virgil offered, "just the two of us?"

Christine grinned.  "I think that I would love to go to lunch with you."

Virgil's face dropped.  "really?"

"I would be honored to get to know you, Virgil Heere."

"So, how bout Saturday.  I can.. I can meet you somewhere."

Christine grinned and nodded in confirmation.

They weren't together, but it was a start. 

A start Virgil was comfortable with. 

Maybe, it might lead to more?

The bell rang interrupting their moment.  Laughing, the two students exited the auditorium and walked upstairs together to their separate classes.

Upon entering the class, he was met by expectant stares by several of his..

Oh wow.  He had friends.  

Virgil met their gaze, smiled slightly, and gave a nod in confirmation. The others freaked out. Virgil's face wouldn't stop grinning as they patted his back and congratulated him. The teacher had trouble getting ahold of the class after that.

After school, Virgil met up with Patton as promised.  The two drove to Virgil's house, talking and enjoying each other's company.

He missed this.

Virgil wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the squip incident yet.  There were a lot of conflicting feeling on the matter.

But.

Maybe.

Maybe he can be content with the results.  Whether the squip was the right thing to do or not.. This, right now, is pretty great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we did it. I didn't get this through by Summer's end like my original goal said but that's okay. I managed to make it happen anyway. It only required of like a month of writer's block for the last chapter. Then spending several weeks working on it. To be fair, I'm extremely busy now that work's started back up. Thank you guys for being here with me as I struggled through my perfectionist nature to bring forth a story I can be proud of. It's not the best thing ever, but I feel like it's something worth my pride in accomplishing. 
> 
> Those of you who commented were such a huge inspiration for me to continue writing and drove my anxious brain into thinking and finding value and worth in the story and overall experience. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have been able to complete this.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts if I did any good. I enjoyed the process as a Summer Project. I literally danced around the house squealing at all your comments as I received them during the writing process. They all filled me with joy and appreciation!
> 
> Fun fact: The last time I wrote a fanfiction it was on fanfiction.net and I was 22. I know because I mentioned my birthday at the end of the last chapter of the story. I was in school for engineering, and It was about Dani Phantom. Four years later, I've turned 26, graduated as a licensed math teacher, and am writing fanfiction on ao3. Who knows? Maybe I'll write something again when I hit 30.


End file.
